CPS Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga
by largefish8
Summary: Set several weeks after CPS Chronicles: Outbreak. Matt gets a job as a pilot on the Maelstrom Star, a ship assigned to a simple object retrieval and delivery contract. But nothing is ever simple for Matt... First Spyro fic...please give nice R&R's!
1. Back to the Stars

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Dragon Stones**

**Prologue**

**The Sy-Yong incident has come and gone and the NSC is working desperately to cover up their connections with what was researched at the facility. The five survivors of the incident, christened the 'Sy-Yong Five' by the media have been split up and sent to the furthest reaches of NSC space in an attempt to stop them discussing what truly happened…**

**Chapter 1: Back to the stars**

**Frontier Colony Athens 4**

**NSC/Badlands border**

There is a bar like this on any populated world in any universe. It is the place where people come to drink their woes and their grievances into oblivion and to forget, temporarily all the bad things that have happened. One person here had a lot to forget…

Matt sat on a stool at the bar, surrounded by glasses. "Another Pepsi" he said slurred. The barman, an argonian called Kay-Dai (though everyone just called him Kay) from Dimension D-071 shook his head in amusement.

"I keep telling you, it is impossible to get drunk on Caffiene…no matter how much you drink." Said Kay, filling up another glass and added under his breath "…Though you seem to be getting close to succeeding."

Matt, if he heard didn't respond. "I can't believe the NSC hung me and my friends out to dry…they even impounded my ship…the smegheads." He said angrily. Kay nodded his head. Matt had ranted about this ever since he'd started coming here and anyway, the Sy-Yong disaster was all over the infonet.

The door into the bar opened, letting in some sand from the duststorm wailing outside and some people in camouflage uniforms walked in. "…telling you. We should go to the CPS base here…not get some pilot who's had his ship impounded." Finished one of the guys as they came in.

The leader, a black guy ignored this and walked towards Matt. "Mr Lynch?" he asked politely to Matt who shrugged. "Who's asking? If you're the impound guy getting me to pay rent on my ship it will go hard with you."

The leader shook his head "My name is Captain Daniel Arkeas of the ship 'Maelstrom Star'. I'm here to offer you a post on my ship." He said and continued "I was told you're the best pilot in Athens 4 and I need another pilot desperately to complete a very lucrative contract."

Matt started to say the words 'I don't need your money!' but was interrupted as Arkeas continued "The contract pays 10 million credits per crew member."

Matt stopped and said "This is a trick." Getting a friendly laugh from Arkeas. "No tricks, Mr Lynch…if you're interested, get to Hanger 15 by tomorrow afternoon. Hope to see you there." He said tossing a star port access card on the table before walking out, leaving Matt looking at the card.

**En-route to Athens 4 Star Port**

Matt was the only passenger on the transport as it shot across the desert landscape towards the Star Port. Matt had spent the whole night, thinking and had eventually decided that 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' Another pert of his mind had reminded him that he'd used that attitude when he'd taken the Sy-Yong contract. A jolt knocked him out of his thoughts as the automated passenger transport arrived at the pyramid shaped Hanger complex, a faded '15' visible on the giant blast doors.

He grabbed his bag and walked across and into the hanger, which was a hive of activity. Repair bots and crew members scurried around a large and old looking Starcruiser, loading munitions and supplies and checking components on the hull. It reminded Matt of an anthill that had been overturned.

"Good looking ship, eh?" said a female voice behind Matt, giving him a minor heart attack. "Gah…I mean yeah." Said Matt turned to see a Chinese girl about his age, wearing a pilot ID. "I'm Sonya Adams, Chief pilot on the Maelstrom Star. I guess you're Matt…the new co-pilot." She said, leading the way towards the ship.

Matt followed her up the cargo ramp, looking around and the mix of outdated and modern equipment. From the activity around the ship he had just been in time. "You're lucky…we were just about to leave…" said Sonya as the last people went aboard and she sealed the bay "I'm surprised you took the job…not many people want to fly into the Badlands."

Matt followed her towards the control deck, thinking what could be in the Badlands, the worst area of Nullspace, that was worth 10 million credits a crew member…

The control room reminded Matt of the bridge of the 'Enterprise' from star trek. It looked out of place in a ship like the Maelstrom Star. Sonya sat one of two control seats and put on a radio headset. Matt sat in the other and did the same. Immediately a hologram display appeared in front of him, the words 'Good Morning, Pilot Lynch' appeared.

"Presuming a bit." Matt muttered. Sonya turned as the door opened and Arkeas walked in. "We just got take off clearance." She said. Arkeas just nodded. Matt noted how Arkeas didn't have to give an order, everyone knew what they needed to do without telling. A mark of true pro's.

The roar of the Ships plasma engines snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Just a simple job' he thought…But nothing is ever simple in Nullspace.

----------------------

It was a few hours later…Matt was sitting in his quarters reading all the details on the ship. The door opened and one of the crew tossed a PDA onto his lap. "Captain says to read that…it's the contract details." He said before leaving Matt alone.

Matt clicked a button and the small PDA burst into life, displaying a load of details.

**C.P.S Contract A-21**

**Sender: Only known as 'D.M'**

**Type: Retrieval & Delivery**

The PDA showed a picture of an oak box covered in strange runes. Matt looked at it as the PDA began playing a recording.

"This box was last located aboard the Scaros 12 Mining facility in the Badlands. The box and its contents MUST be retrieved intact and untouched and then delivered to a specified Dimension Captains eyes only. Permission to inspect contents is not permitted.

Note: Scaros 12 facility has been overrun by a Raider Clan.

Extreme caution advised.

Heavy Resistance is expected.

Fee upon completion is NS$10,000,000 per crew member."

Matt took all this in as the PDA powered down. "Hmm…all that money just for a wooden box? Must be valuable to someone." He muttered before turning off his light to get some rest.

**Badlands Sector G-15**

**Scaros 12 Mining Station**

The Huge station loomed large on the viewscreen. Arkeas looked at it suspiciously. "Very quiet for a Raider base…we should be dodging plasma fire. Lynch, Adams. Dock us at the outer ring." He said pointing to the metal ring circling the middle of the station like a hula hoop.

As Matt and Sonya carefully steered in, he pressed the intercom "Wykes? Gear up your team. Be careful…This could be a trap." There was a clunk as the ship docked with the airlock tube built into the ring.

**Scaros 12 Mining Station**

**Airlock 5**

The silent, dark airlock corridor flared brightly as yellow sparks flared round the heavy looking airlock, leaving a glowing line that dripped globules of molten metal that floated in the zero gravity before a section of the door floated free. Wykes and his team, in environment suits shone lights through the door before walking forward, Pyzar laser pistols at the ready.

They followed the dark corridor into a room marked 'Power Distribution' where they flicked a wall of switches. The reaction was every light instantly blazing into life, a clattering from the corridor as the now cooled metal globules and the piece of door landed on the deck and the distant hiss of life giving oxygen flowing into the base.

Scaros 12 lived again. Wykes took his helmet off and took a deep breath before turning on his comm. "All clear so far…life support and gravities online again." He looked at a empty soda can that had fallen to the floor and continued "Looks like they left in a hurry."

One of his team finished logging into the computer. "All the shuttles are gone. Something spooked em. I'll get sensors back and we can find out what." He said. Arkeas's voice crackled over Wyke's comm "Got it…I'm sending the new guy, Lynch down to look for our…'cargo' . Send Rick and Bay-den with him. Arkeas out."

The door opened and a bored looking Matt came in. Wykes pointed at one of his men, Rick and at the reptilian alien member of the team, Bay-den. "You two…go with Lynch. Move out." He ordered, despite the grumbles of the two as they followed Matt into a lift that led to the vast cargo levels.

None of the trio spoke as the lift made its way shakily down the shaft. Finally Rick spoke. "How big ya think this cargo level is?...woooow." The lift had just entered a part of the shaft that allowed the occupants to see the cargo floor. The other side couldn't be seen. Vast skyscrapers of crates, cargo containers, stasis containers full of fresh food and drink spread off in one direction as far as could be seen, while on the opposite end could be seen rack upon rack of Scaros 12's mining equipment, from land buggies to move personnel and crates of laser drills, to vast mining mechs.

"How the smeg are we gonna find this box?" said Rick angrily as the lift came to a halt. Matt's PDA began beeping. "Follow the energy signal? Arkeas said he'd been given a tracking frequency." There was a rumble as Bay-den cleared his throat. "But a wooden box should not give an energy signal." He said, softly, causing Rick and Matt to shudder.

**Scaros 12 Command centre**

**Scaros 12 Mining Station**

Arkeas was rifting through the log entries made by the Raider clan head when the door to the command centre shot open and Wykes burst in. "S…Sir? We gotta big problem." He said going to a console and turning on a screen. It showed the Dragon Eye nebula that was the crews destination once Matt found the damn box.

"Ok…what am I looking at?" he asked. Wykes flicked a switch and the screen went orange tinted, an Ion scan. Now the screen showed a giant orange mass surrounded by dots in the cloud, a mass that was getting bigger.

"It's a class 6 meteor storm at least. The raiders musta picked it up and jumped ship." Said Wykes. Arkeas, spoke slowly, not taking his eyes from the mass on the screen. "Can the stations shields stop it?" he said faintly. Wykes answered simply. "It'll be like a jelly being hit by a railgun. The station'll be torn apart."

"How long?" said Arkeas, slowly. "Wykes asked the same of the computer which replied. "We've got 20 minutes." Said Wykes. "I sent a runner to get Lynch and his team out…the damn shielding down there messed up the comms."

**Scaros 12 Mining Station**

**Cargo Level **

The three searchers slowly walked through the avenues of giant store crates. "This place is a smegging maze. We could be here for the next hundred years and not find a damn thing." Said Rick grumpily as Matt waved the scanner around, hoping to pick up the signal.

The scanner suddenly lit up and let out a high pitched beep. "Bingo." Said Matt, looking at the dusty iron cargo container's Info-stamp. The stamp on the containers side said it had been due to be taken to an archaeological laboratory. Bay-Den seemed to read Matt's mind, saying "I guess the Raiders changed those plans."

Inside the crate were rows of dragon statues, spears…that sort of thing. "Someone had a lizard fixation." Said Rick as they shone their flashlights around the container, finally illuminating a small wooden box covered with runes that seemed to shift when in the corner of their vision.

"Creepy." Said Rick and began hitting the rusty padlock holding the box shut with his rifle butt. "What are you doing?" said Matt shocked as Rick continued bashing the lock "Seeing whats worth a total of nearly a billion credits." Said Rick as the rusted padlock finally gave way and fell off.

The three peered into the box and saw… "A rock? We've been searching for a goddamn pebble?" said Rick angrily. Matt just started laughing at the silliness of it all and Bay-Den politely waited for his human companions to explain what was going on. Sitting in the box was a stone covered in red runes identical to the ones adorning the outside of the box.

Just then, footsteps sounded outside the container and a voice said "Guy? Guys!" The three walked outside to see a trooper from the Ship. "Arkeas says we're getting outta here…now."

"Why? What's happening?" said Matt. A huge bang and a violent jerking in the floor that threw everyone off balance answered his question and he was in time to see a fireball smash through the far wall and hit a stack of fuel canisters, causing a huge fireball.

"Get the box." Shouted Rick at Matt as he group got back up. Matt ran back into the canister where the box was with Bay-Den and grabbed the stone from inside the box as another micro-meteor caused another earth-shattering jolt. The last thing he saw before his head hit the corrugated iron of the canister was the runes on the stone flaring bright red, and a ever so faint voice, just on the edge of hearing saying _"At laaast"_…

--------------------------

Bay-Den saw Matt crumple to the ground and saw the stone roll from the humans limp hand. He grabbed the stone, wondering briefly why the runes seemed faded now before shoving it back in its box and picking up both the box and Matt easily and running out.

"What happened to Lynch?" said Rick over the racket of the meteor storm and alarms. "No time…We must leave now." Answered Bay-Den and they ran back for the elevator.

The rest of the crew had already left the upper levels. The station groaned in its death throes as the meteors relentlessly barraged it.

The group practically dived through the airlock to the Maelstrom Star. Rick sealed the door and yelled into the intercom. "We're on board."

On the bridge, Arkeas sighed with relief. The ship had luckily escaped meteors so far but he'd been ready to leave without the small group. "Sonya. Get us the hell outta here." He yelled at Sonya who quickly disengaged from the station and not a moment too soon. A second later, a meteor the size of a small taxi demolished the docking ring.

As the Maelstrom Star swooped clear of the meteor storm, the station explosively disintegrated into fragments that also exploded. Arkeas breathed a sigh of relief. "Too close." He muttered, getting back on the comm to Rick. "Tell me you found what we were looking for." He said, rubbing his forehead to try and ease his stress.

"We got it…Matt gotta nasty crack on the head though. Get the Auto-Doc down here." Responded Rick

**Unidnetified Location**

**Error…D.P.S** Failure**

Matt walked through the strange crystalline landscape, hearing the sound of a huge fight in progress ahead. Suddenly two large red dragons, similar to the statues he'd seen in the container shot into view.

"Son of a smeg." Matt said hiding behind a rock to watch. The two dragons dove at each other, each attempting to toss his opponent out the sky. Matt screamed as a stray fireball shot at him…and woke up in the sterile white Med-bay on the Maelstrom Star.

'**Maelstrom Star' Medical Bay**

Matt looked around the bay. He was still wearing the stuff he'd worn on the station, though his equipment was sitting on a side chair in the corner.

The floating spiky basketball shaped 'Auto-doc' med droid hummed over. "Ah. You are awake sir. Do you wish for a sleep aid?" it asked politely, a hypodermic needle whirring out. Matt rasped, his throat feeling like it had been sanded and waved the injection away. The Droid got the message and hovered away, bringing a flask of water back.

Matt took a few gulps of the cold water till his throat had some feeling back in it. "What happened?" he asked the droid. The auto-doc would probably know. They were usually linked to the main computer and so usually had access to log details.

"The mission? We are at the final stage…Processing…according to the last log entry, we are 25 minutes from the final delivery destination. The captain requested that you be ready for co-piloting duties by that time, despite my objection that you have been unconscious for nearly 48 hours." Said the droid politely as Matt swung his legs off the bed and walked into the restroom to wash. The bot hovered over to a computer outlet and flagged a message to the captains PDA*** detailing that Pilot Lynch was awake and ready for duty. A surprised yell made the bot shoot into the restroom. "Sir?" it asked.

Matt was pointing at the mirror. "What the smegging hell happened to my eyes?" he said in a low calm voice, pointing at his reflection. His once green/brown eyes had turned a faint red instead. The Droid gave as close to a shrug as a basketball shaped bot could. "Processing Maybe an allergic reaction to something on the station." It said finally. The intercom beeped. "Pilot Lynch. Report for duty immediately." Matt pulled on some clean stuff and left for the bridge.

'**Maelstrom Star'**

**Bridge**

Matt arrived on the bridge and took his seat quietly. A few people took notice of his new eye colour but said nothing. Nullspace was full of weirdness. On the main viewer was a huge flashing multicoloured cloud. "We're going in there?" he finally said.

Arkeas nodded. "A type 12 Ion storm…and our destinations sitting in the centre, at the storm eye. Ok, now you're here…Lynch. Adams. Take us in." he said pointing ahead. Sonya just rolled her eyes "We're all gonna die." she said gloomily.

The flight through the storm was conducted in silence. Both pilots needed their concentration as just a small discharge could slice the heavily armoured ship in half and they'd only have a small amount of time to alter course to avoid such discharges. Sonya noticed more then once that Matt was reacting much faster then most people did. She decided not to mention it, she'd read his file back at Athens 4 and he had been considered a decent pilot.

Finally the ship emerged out of the smoky Ion gasses of the storm and into clear space again. The far eye wall was visible on the screen as well as a pinpoint of white light, the closed wormhole. As the ship approached, the wormhole blazed into life, a vast sea blue tunnel and Sonya and Matt wasted no time steering into its embrace.

**D.P.S Error 17-A: Unlisted Dimension**

In the space over a small planet, a blue hole appeared, spitting the Maelstrom Star out into its orbit…

Everyone on the bridge shook their heads to get rid of the nauseating warp-lag that the wormhole travel had given them. Arkeas was the first to speak. "Never get used to wormhole travel. Wallace. Any beacons on the scanner?" The comm operator he'd aimed the last part of his speech at was tapping away.

"Not a whisper. No comm traffic either, Airwaves are dead." Wallace replied in a strong American accent. The guy next to him operating the scanners tapped his computer "Damn junk. According to these readings there are no major settlements anywhere on-planet."

Arkeas just shrugged. "Someone sent us that contract, Davis. Keep looking. Wallace, start broadcasting our arrival." He ordered. He turned to the rest of the bridge crew. "Now I guess we wait." He said.

The wait itself was only a few minutes before Davis spoke. "Got a signal…could be a landing beacon. Bearing is 4.90 by 7.19. It's on one of the central continents on a plateau of some kind." Arkeas just nodded. "Take us down."

The ship shot into the atmosphere, briefly becoming a fiery comet before flying levelling out over a forest. Sonya was the first to notice the…unusual types of trees. "Mushrooms…those aren't tree's they're mushrooms…Huge ones." She said in awe.

Arkeas shrugged. "Who cares? Log everything the scanners pick up for NSC when they wanna classify this universe." He said. Matt raised the ships altitude slightly as it passed over some kind of temple. "Quite a peaceful place." He commented to a few muttered agreements from other crew members.

The plateau came into view after a few more minutes. A huge waterfall ran out its side, feeding the river that ran through the mushroom forest. "Beacons coming from a clear spot about a quarter km from the edge of the plateau, near some kinda tower. Guess the contract guy lives there." Davis said, looking at his readout.

Wallace looked at the tower on Davis's scanner. "That is one creepy place. Who're we working for? Dracula?" he said. A thud signalled the ship landing. Suddenly the flight controls went dark. "The heck?" said Matt hitting the controls. The intercom beeped

"_fzzzt…_This is engineering. Whoever hooked up that beacon did a damn monkeys job of it." Said the Scottish tones of the ships engineer. "Those idiots didn't check for EM leaks. The engines are drained dry." Arkeas didn't say anything but his attitude became cold and business-like. "Gotcha. Do what you can." He said before calling someone else.

"Wykes. Gear up the men. I'll be heading over to that tower with the package and a few men. I want a defensive perimeter between us and that building." He said, looking at the main viewer which showed the black, crystalline landscape.

Matt was also looking at the view of outside. There was no doubt, it was the same place from his dream earlier. Someone speaking to him, shook him out of his thoughts. "Matt? You hear me?" said Arkeas "I said to go with Sonya to the armoury and get kitted out." Matt got up and took one last look at the huge tower on the screen. Something about it seemed wrong.

**Unknown dimension…**

**Time and Date unknown**

It had been an hour or two now since the ship had landed and already everyone was restless. The barren ground with the constant cloud cover outside didn't help. People took it in turns to patrol the makeshift barrier made from boxes and small crates from the ships cargo area.

Matt was sitting on one of the boxes, staring out towards the tower with Rick. "I'm telling you…I keep getting the weird feeling I've been here before. Except I know for a fact I haven't." he said to Rick. Rick just shrugged. "You did nearly crack your head open on Scaros 12. Probably just a bit confused." Rick answered before he spotted something. "The hell? It's Nelson from Arkeas's team." He said spotting a distant figure running into view.

Matt, Rick and a few other of the crew vaulted the low barrier and ran towards Nelson who was shouting something. As they got closer they could make it out "Double-cross. It's a doub…Gyargh." He managed before one of the pink crystals that had been noticed set into the walls of on small tower like pillars made of crystal blasted him, sending the unfortunate merc falling forward with a smoking burn on his back.

"Oh shit." Swore one of the mercs before the crystal blasted him too, throwing him to the ground. "Get back." Shouted Rick, not that anyone needed telling. Dodging several more shots that caused small explosions of dust, the survivors ran back to the ship and practically dived over the barrier.

---------------------------

It turned out that Davis was second in command after Arkeas. "So…we can probably presume this whole contract was a set up. A ship like ours would be pretty advanced as well as worth tonnes of the black market." He said to the bridge crew in the Maelstrom Stars tiny briefing room. Wykes was also there. "We can't do a thing to escape with that energy field screwing up the engines." Said Wykes gloomily.

Davis sighed. "Fine. Sonya, Matt? You and Wykes team are to leave…now." Sonya, Wykes and Matt both opened their mouths to protest but Davis interrupted them. ""The controls only work for Pilots. That means even if they get the ship they can't use it with you two." He said to Matt and Sonya.

"With respect, my team can help better here." Said Wykes. Davis just glared till he reluctantly agreed. "Ok…get the men ready to repel hostiles. Lynch, Adams. If you live I suggest that temple we passed over as a place to meet up." And the group filed out of the room, Matt looked at Sonya as the two of them climbed the ladder to the bridge deck.

"I dun get it. A decent hacker can just turn the controls back on." He said as the two walked onto the bridge. Sonya walked over to the controls and opened a tiny panel on each before removing a green crystal from each.

"Time crystals. No power, no controls. " she said smugly tossing one of the crystals over to Matt and saying "Best put it in your wrist computers storage." She said, touching the crystal to her own wrist computer, making it vanish into it. "Now lets get outta here."

-----------------------

The small group all stood there as Matt and Sonya came in. Everyone was dressing in camouflage gear and had a backpack on. Wykes spoke "Everyone's here…let's go…" he was interrupted as the ships intercom crackled and Davis's voice said. "All personnel to the perimeter. Hostiles sighted. This is not a drill." Wykes said more urgently "Let's go NOW!"

**Makeshift Perimeter Fence**

Davis looked back at the ship and saw the two pilots run out and head into the maze of mini-canyons behind the ship at a dead run before turning his attention back to the approaching horde. There were so many it was difficult to make out what they were.

He clicked the safety off his assault gun and knelt behind the makeshift barrier. A few of the crew had climbed on top of the ship for better shots. "Steady." He shouted out as the rest of the crew looked worried. He spotted some strange creatures among the approaching force. They looked a lot like the pink crystals suspended on energy legs.

One of the energy golems fired a shot that just missed a merc who fired back. The rest of the crew took this as an order to fire and the sound of the shots sounded like a piece of dynamite going off. The front of the approaching horde were blown backwards by the sheer force and others began to fall or were knocked over. Closer they looked a lot like… "Monkeys?" said Davis, looking at the baboon like creatures.

That was when the return fire came. Energy blasts shot around, felling crew members or throwing their aim off, wasting ammo. The attackers were almost on top of the defenders. The diminished crew managed a final volley of automatic fire before the apes cleared the low perimeter. It quickly became a melee with the crew on the lower hand. Davis saw Wallace fall when one of the crystal creatures electrocuted him. Suddenly he was hit from behind. He fell flat down and managed to turn over to see one of the apes sneering at him before it brought its fist down on him…

-----------------------

Matt and Sonya ran fast as they could as they picked their way through the maze, climbing over obstacles. They'd all heard the fight back at the ship over their radios and were not in the finest of spirits. They'd already run into several of the apes. "Who are these guys?" said Sonya as they ran down another of the mini-canyons.

"Who cares? We gonna get outta here…oh hell." Said Matt as they ran round a corner to a fork in the path. "Now which way?" he said. 4 or so of the apes ran round the corner behind them, forcing the group to open fire yet again.

The two quickly fled down the path on the right, the yelling apes in hot pursuit. As they turned a corner, Sonya stopped and pulled a metal orb out her pocket, twisting it before shoving it into a crack. "Let's see em chase us after this." She said as the orb began ticking.

The chasing apes tore round the corner yelling just as the orb finished ticking and began glowing and letting a steadily increasing whining noise. The sonic charge let loose a soundless flash, soundless because the sound itself was so high. The crystal walls of the path shattered into fragments that clogged the path and blocked the way. Sonya and Matt watched the last fragment falls down with a tinkling noise before high-fiving. "That'll hold em for a few minutes…" said Sonya but stopped as a steady hissing noise came from the new barrier and the debris began to glow and crack.

"Yeah…I'm sure…Running time!" said Matt, turning and running again, closely followed by Sonya. The path ahead was covered on either side by two more of the strange crystal towers, though these ones looked slightly different. Matt was first past them but when Sonya tried to run by, the towers blasted into life, blocking the way with a web of electrical bolts. Matt turned to see Sonya attempting to blast one of the crystals to no effect and ran back. "Get lost, Lynch. They can't get the start up crystals for the ship." Sonya said sternly, taking a shot at one of the apes that rounded the corner, causing it to duck back.

Matt shook his head "No…I won't leave you just to be blasted by those ape and crystal things." taking a pot shot of his own through the electrical bars. Sonya turned and glared so nastily that Matt took a step back. "I'm higher ranked on the ship then you and I'm giving you a direct order. SCRAM!" Matt turned and ran to the next turn, stopping to look back at Sonya who was delving into her backpack and pulling out a nasty looking plasma rifle. "Good luck." He muttered gloomily before turning and running down the path…

--------------------

Sonya watched Matt turn and run down the path and slapped the rifles ammo pack into place. Something was coming, her mercenary sense was telling her that much…something that was causing those ape things to stay back…their leader? She felt something behind her. "I hear you, you smeghead." She muttered, swung round and fired the entire clip into the huge shadowy shape with two glowing red eyes standing behind her to little effect except to cause it to laugh coldly. Her gun glowed purple and flattened into a pebble sized hunk of sparking metal.

"Is that any way to treat your master?" it said coldly, the eyes glowing. Sonya stared into them and didn't even notice the glowing energy orb the figure held till it hit her in the chest.

-------------------

Matt heard Sonya's yell of pain from behind him and doubled his pace, his heart hammering in his ribs from his fear. The path ahead suddenly had a cut off look. It was a cliff with an almost ledge-like path leading steadily down it. Matt was about to start down it slowly when he heard a voice. "Stay where you are, human." Matt turned to see a shadowy shape with two red eyes behind him, flanked by at least a dozen of the apes.

"I believe you have something of mine. Hand it over and you may leave unharmed." The shape said coldly. Matt, however could smell a lie a mile off. This thing wasn't even trying to conceal the fact that he had no intention of letting him go. "Yeah right." muttered Matt and heard a voice in his ear. _'He'll do worse then kill you…jump.'_ Matt looked to the side and saw nothing. The shape must have thought he was looking for other crew members and said "Nobody is coming to help you." And dropped his shadow. Matt nearly fell over with shock.

A huge purple dragon was standing in front of him. Matt reached for his blaster and was half way through drawing it when the dragon's claws blurred, knocking Matt back and nearly over the cliff edge and pain blossomed in his face and the sight from his left eye blurred. 'Just run…you can't beat the dark master with your weapons…RUN!' said the voice, louder this time. Matt got to his feet, seeing a distant waterfall just below the cliff. "I gotta be nuts." He muttered before turning to the dragon the voice had called the 'Dark Master' and saying "You want me? Then come and get me." Before stepping backwards off the cliff...

---------------------------

The fall into the distant river that the waterfall felt seemed to go on forever but when Matt hit the water it was like hitting asphalt. The current swept him down the river ferociously, banging him off rocks that were in the way with painful regularity. To Matt, it was like being stuck in a food mixer full of nails but finally the current began to calm and drift the barely conscious human towards the shore. The river had swept him all the way to the temple structure he'd seen on the flight in though he was too dazed to take that in. Some voices came into hearing range and Matt looked up to see several blurry shapes just outside his vision. As Matt felt unconciousness welling up, he called weakly "Hu…Help…please."

**Poor Matt…he escapes a life or death situation and lands in another…can't a mercenary get a break?**

**Please R&R! There will be more Spyro next chapter…promise.**


	2. Avarona's Freezer

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Dragon Stones**

**Chapter two: Avarona's freezer**

The Dragon Guardians looked over Matt's body. "What sort of creature is this?" questioned Cyril. "I have no idea," said Volteer, "and I have studied many different species of creatures that live in this world, I've gone to the farthest regions of this planet and I've never seen a more peculiarly shaped being as this." "Looks like an Ape to me," said Terrador, "smells a bit like one two." "It matters not what he is, but what he is becoming," said Ignitus, "Can you not sense it?"

Matt mumbled something in his sleep...something about a place called Sy-Yong and some agent. Judging from the following language, luckily not understandable, this agent person was not on the humans popular list. Ignitus turned to two small dragons who were also watching. "Spyro? Where did you find this person?" he said kindly. "We found him on the riverbank," said Spyro, "I think he got washed up there." "Looks he's been through some big fight," said Cynder, "How long do you think he'll be unconscious?" "With you around, I'd stay unconscious," said Sparx. Matt groaned a bit more at that. Ignitus sighed. "I don't know...this creature is a mystery." he said.

--

Some time later, Matt woke to find himself laid against his still very wet backpack. He slowly got up unsteadily and staggered towards the door. "Hello?" he called, getting no answer. He drew his blaster and carefully opened the door to peer out into a huge corridor. "Where the heck am I?" said Matt. He wasn't sure if he liked the place or not. Just then, he noticed a light a little down the hallway. He slowly crept up to it and suddenly leaped out and pointed his gun at it. Too his surprise, he saw a glowing yellow dragonfly that screamed, "Please don't hurt me!" Matt had in his training covered a host of situation tests...a screaming dragonfly was not up there. "Er...ok...erm." he said, his train of thought slightly derailed before getting back on track. "Where am I?" he said, aiming again

The dragonfly spat out the answer so quickly that Matt couldn't understand him. "Whoa, slow down, take a deep breath." The dragonfly took in a deep breath and said slightly slower, "This is the Dragon Temple, we brought you here after you washed up on the riverbank, please don't shoot." Matt put the gun down slowly. "Sorry...I've had a bad day..." he said, realizing he was probably being paranoid. "Wait...did you say dragon?" he said as his brain caught up with the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, don't you know about the dragons?" said the dragonfly. "Well, I just landed in this world and was attacked by living geodes and crazy baboons, so I don't much about this place yet." Matt said before sighing and rubbing his face...and noticing something he hadn't earlier. A bandage over his eye. "What?" he said before remembering. "Who patched me up" he asked before hearing more steps behind him and turning, gun coming out again. He looked up...and further up into the face of the largest green dragon he'd seen in his life. Suddenly his gun seemed very small indeed. "Erm."

"I don't know what kind of weapons that's supposed to be, but I would not recommend firing it," said the dragon, "Anyways, you don't need it. You're in safe hands." Matt glanced at the dragon's front paws, they didn't look that dexterous. "In a manner of speaking," said Matt as he put away his gun. Matt heard more pattering of feet and turned to see two smaller dragons coming. "Well, he's up at least," said the purple one, "My name's Spyro, this is Cynder, Sparx, and Terrador. What's your name?" "Uh, Matt," said Matt, "Am I dreaming?" "No," said Sparx, "but if she was in your dream, you can be pretty sure it's a nightmare."

Matt looked at Cynder. "Can't see her being the focus of a nightmare." he muttered Matt put his gun away in his pocket at that. It not being like it would do any good, and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out to see to his surprise the stone from the station. "The hell? Away with this." he said and made to throw it away. Terrador quickly caught Matt's arm with some weird green energy. "I don't think that's a good idea," said Terrador. "Uh, what did you just do?" asked Matt. "Besides preventing you from discarding something crucial to your identity, just some Earth power."

Matt stared at the stone. "This useless thing? It gave me a zap back where we found it...how's it gonna affect my identity?" he said, silently impressed by the earth power. "I'm not sure myself, but Ignitus will know more about it," said Terrador, "Speaking of which, he told me to bring him to you once you were able to move."

Matt shrugged. "You're the boss." he said, making to follow Terrador. As they walked along, he spoke to spyro. "so...you two found me? Thanks...I coulda been in real trouble if you hadn't." he said. "It's what I do," said Spryo. "Yep, going completely out of our way to help others for no reason whatsoever," said Sparx, "She does just the opposite." "Sparx," said Spyro in a stern voice. "What? I'm just saying." "You're always saying," said Cynder, "maybe you should practice more silence." Matt shrugged. "What is dragonfly dudes problem? Cynder seems ok to me." he said. "It's a long story," said Cynder, "a very long story."

Matt shrugged again. "Some other time then." he said as they turned into a room with a large pool in the middle. A large red dragon was standing next to it. "Ah, you're awake, er..." "Matt," said Matt, "You must be Ignitus." "That is right. I am one of the Dragon Guardians as well as Terrador. Now, could tell us what you were doing out there?"

Matt thought about it. 'What harm can it do?' he thought and started to tell everything, keeping his nullspace origins vague but telling how he had been hired to hunt down the stone. "You're acting like I have the zombie plague...what's going on with this stone?" "Well, that stone is no ordinary gem. It once held the soul of a rather nasty fire dragon. I say once because I suspect that he now resides inside you. And he may be altering your form to match his original body." Matt recalled his eyes turning red but quickly put it out of him mind, "I don't think that's the case." Said Ignitus soothingly.

Matt inwardly sighed. "So...I was used as a cheap jail breaker? Great." he said. "Well...he won't get anymore help...the scavenger ships keep tabs on each other...he'll be black listed." he said. "Perhaps, perhaps not, but that wasn't the only soul stone that was made. And if the Apes were after you, I suspect they're after the other stones as well," said Ignitus. "And I know where one is," said a icy blue dragon that walked in. Matt turned. "Another?" he said, wondering inwardly exactly how many of these guardians there were.

Matt was about to ask the new dragon his name when a row of straw figures got his attention. He wandered over and poked one. "Cool...you could almost imagine them moving." he said. Spyro said. "Er...you may wanna be careful." Matt turned. "Why? What could they...OUCH!" he said as one of the figures hit him smartly on the top of the head.

A yellow dragon came just as the dummies started ganging up on Matt. "What is this commotion? I was busy browsing through the different tomes in the book depository when I heard screams similar to that emitted by a young female dragon. Did something happen to Cynder?" "Actually, that was Sparx," said Spyro. Matt let out various screams. "Dammit its like when me n Chloe got arrested and asked for our rights...OUCH! HOW DO YOU TURN THEM OFF?" he said, kicking a dummy down before using his ion blade to slice another in half.

"No use fighting them that way," said Terrador as the halved dummy reformed, "You'd have to use magic." He turned to the others and said, "Maybe we should deactivate them." Matt seemed to snap and pulled out his blaster, nailing apparently all of them. "Heh...who needs magic?" he said and was knocked out as the last dummy nailed him on the head.

"His technique is unusual, but reasonably affective on those that can be harmed without magic," said Terrador as Matt fell to the floor, gibbering from concussion. "Well he'll need it where he's going," said Cyril. Matt moaned. "What's this 'we'? I wanna go home." he said, rubbing his head and glaring at the dummy which was doing a decent job of emitting an air of sniggering at him.

"And how will you be leaving. From what I hear, your method of entrance will no longer serve as a means of egress," said Volteer. Matt looked at the others. "Er...pardon?" he said, confused. "He meant you can't go back the way you came," said Cynder. "Why didn't he just say so?" said Matt. "That's what I keep telling him. But he doesn't listen to me," said Sparx. "With your attitude," said Matt, "I'm surprised anyone listens to you." "IF you are finished chatting," said Cyril, "there's another soul stone that must be collected immediately before Gaul's forces do. It's hidden in Dante's Freezer, so I suggest that you cover your pink flesh in a warmer attire." Matt sighed. "And how will I get there? No wings." he said.

"Don't worry, we've prepared for that," said Ignitus, "Just stand in the middle of that reflecting pool." Matt stared at the pool. He already was suspicious. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he said, standing there and turning to see the four dragons shooting a ball of light at him...and suddenly he was waist deep in snow. "Oh g-g-g-great." he said.

About two hours later, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx landed at Dante's Freezer. "Let's see, Matt should have teleported around here..." said Spyro. "Uh, I think I found him," said Cynder. Matt was currently in a block of ice and a laser-written note in the snow said, "Please defrost me. I cannot write for much longer. I'm going nu-" "You know, I think he's better this way," said Sparx.

**A little while later…**

Matt finally got his brain together to find himself soaked. "Th-th-thanks, whoever did...that." he stuttered, cursing himself for not bringing his backpack along. The smoke floating from Cynder's nostrils faded in the cold wind. "Sorry I couldn't completely dry you. But I don't think you'd want my flames on your body." Matt shrugged. "I had worse...don't ask." he said, looking around at the fortress remains. "Looks like my old room." he said.

"Maybe I could try something," said Spyro. He breathed out a few pathetic flame, but it was enough to dry up Matt. "Sorry, my powers haven't completely recovered from my last battle," he said. Matt nodded. "Well...this stone could be anywhere...where should we start?" he said, kicking the ice wall. A rumbling started as a result and a wall of snow landed on him. "I hate my life." came his voice from the pile. The snow had been hiding a pair of old gates, leading into the main mountain.

"Now if I were hiding something I didn't want to be found, the interior of a mountain would be near the top of the list," said Sparx, "Nice going Matt." "I've got snow in my pants," came Matt's muffled reply. "What are pants?" asked Cynder. "I have no idea," said Spyro. Matt climbed out the pile of snow. "I think I gotta key somewhere..." he said, fumbling in his pocket, pulling out snow, a packet of tic tacs, a snoopy bobble head and finally, a glowing blue orb. "My last one." he said, throwing it into the doors and saying. "Run?" before tearing past the dragons.

The fireball removed the gates, the doorframe and part of the surrounding wall. "Cool eh?" said Matt as pieces of gate fell down. The resulting hole made by the demolition grenade showed a shadowy hall, leading into the mountain. "Gloomy looking." he said. "Yeah, why aren't we ever sent to cheerful happy places?" said Sparx. "Since when has anything important been hidden someplace cheerful and happy?" said Cynder. "What? There's plenty of important stuff there, fun, food, safety..." Sparx stopped when he noticed the other were going on without him.

Matt pulled out a flare and lit it, its red light shining around the huge hall. He looked at one of the frozen figures around the room. "Wow...they're really life like." he said, flicking it and making a 'ting' sound before seeing the others were going deeper in. As he left, the figure moved slightly...

--

The corridor, Matt, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were in finally reached a fork. "Split up?" he suggested. "I'll go with Spyro," said Sparx. "I'm guess we're sticking together," said Cynder to Matt. As the two groups there way, Matt heard Sparx say, "Whew, glad to finally be rid of her." "Why is Sparx's problem with you?" asked Matt. "He had problems with everybody," said Cynder, "But I might have earned them more." Matt looked over. "What? You try to take over the world?" he said with a grin then stopped when he spotted her expression. "You DID try to take over the world?" he said.

"Well, I wasn't really myself, but I did to some terrible things," said Cynder. "If someone made you do it, it's not your fault," said Matt, "Trust me, I know that more than anyone."

Matt carried on, looking straight ahead. "The splitters back home have a saying. What's done is done. It's what you do next that really matters." He looked down and spotted Cynder's confused look. "No, I don't get it either...wow." he said, as a axe shot by his nose from a side corridor and embedded itself in the wall. He shone the light to see one of the ex-frozen guys hefting a sword almost as big as himself. "Hey. Aren't they supposed to be dead?" he said, drawing his blaster.

"They are dead," said Cynder, "UNdead to be precise." "Undead, that's a new thing on me," said Matt as he fired at the monster. The zombie looked down at its brand new bullet wound and looked back, grinning. "This is why I never liked resident evil." said Matt, firing a few more shots as the zombie advanced. The zombie kept coming despite the hail of blaster rounds hitting it. A missed shot hit a crack in the wall behind the monster, sending a jet of flame out for a minute. "Gas...great." he said, before smirking, lowering his gun for a second.

"What are you doing?" cried Cynder. The zombie didn't pay much attention to what Matt was doing and started to charge him. Matt raised his gun again, aiming at another crack. "Bet you I get the guy up to the top floor." he said. Cynder suddenly realised and got out the way, just as Matt shot the second gas pocket, the blue blast practically vaporising the Zombie into a pile of gems. Matt poked one that rolled next to his foot before it shot towards Cynder and vanished. "Do they all do that?" he asked before the ground shook and another blast, part of the same gas pocket, threw him bodily into...and through the wall with a cracking noise and into a room with several large energy gems growing.

Cynder winced and said, "That would hurt even me." She flew through the hole where a stunned and singed Matt was lying on the floor. "You okay?" she asked. "It hurts to shiver," he said. "Definitely a 'no'." She looked at the crystals and said, "I wonder..." Cynder did a tail slam on a red crystal formation, causing shards to fly everywhere. Matt winced again. "This is not the time for...treasure...hunting..." he said and stopped as the gems slowly started moving towards him.

"Interesting," said Cynder as some of the gems came to her, "I thought it only works on dragons. I didn't think, uh, whatever your species is, could use crystals." Matt flexed his healed fingers. "We can't..." he said as running signified that Spyro and Sparx were heading their way. He got up and absently scratched at his lower arm which had started itching.

"You guys alright?" asked Spyro. "A zombie attacked us, but Matt took care of him," said Cynder. "Hey, what's up with fleshie?" asked Sparx. "Just an itch, maybe it's a reaction to that gas," said Matt, ignoring the 'fleshie' comment. This didn't seem likely when claws popped out of the end of his fingertips. Matt took a long look at his new finger additions as red scales appeared on his hand_. 'There is a logical explanation. The important thing is NOT to panic...right that's long enough'_ he thought and screamed. "WHAT THE SMEG? THIS IS NOT NORMAL..." he stopped and re-ran the last words back in his head before saying. "Then again...what is?"

"Hmm, my guess is you're cursed," said Sparx, "Now who do we know that knows dark magic?" "Don't point your finger at me," said Cynder, "I forgot all the spells I learned under the Dark Master's control, remember?" "Oh, right." Said Sparx. Matt sighed. "It's nothing. I was in some trouble a few weeks ago on a Colony called Sy-Yong...admittingly it wasn't red scales but...meh." he said dropping the subject and pointing out of the gem room. "Let's just find this damn pebble and get out of here so I can sleep till the next ice age." he said, yawning.

"Ok, my dragonfly's instinct for direction should point us towards that stone," said Sparx as he floated around. As Matt watched him hover, he thought, 'If he yells 'Hey! Listen!' I'm smacking him into a wall.' After a minute, Sparx pointed with his eyes closed. "It's that way." Matt looked. "That's a wall." he said simply, trying not to laugh.

A noise from the hole he'd made earlier caused him to get his gun out. "What is it?" said Spyro joining him as he stared out the hole. "Nothing...it's nothing. This place gives me the creeps." he said. From the shadows, Sonya watched them leave. "That's it, Lynch. Lead the way." she said with a grin.

The three of them followed Sparx for a while. "How does something elaborate like this appear in a mountain?" asked Matt. "It's been carved out by ice dragons over the centuries," said Cynder. "You don't say," said Matt as he paused at what was apparently dragon graffiti carved into the wall. The tunnel finally opened out into a huge hall, with a forest of icicles on the roof. There was no stone in apparent sight. "Great work, Sherlock." said Matt sarcastically looking around the room.

"There it is," said Spyro, pointing at a box frozen to the ceiling. He flew up and managed to snap it off. When he carried it back down to the floor and opened it, they could see the icy blue crystal inside. "This is kinda easy," said Matt, "You'd have thought there'd be more to this." Cynder was about to touch it when Matt remembered back on the station. "No...bad idea...when I did it I was shot across a room and was out cold for several hours." he said and stiffened when the once heard, never forgotten sound of a blaster rifle safety coming off came from a balcony above the entrance. "Close enough Lynch. Nice work, stringing those idiots along. Toss me the box." said Sonya, coming out the shadows as a dozen apes came in, led by the biggest one Matt had seen so far.

Cynder growled ferally, "Gaul!" The one-eyed ape looked down on the group and said, "Well, isn't this a motley bunch, the purple welpling, his mosquito, the traitor, and the hairless wonder." Matt stared. "Read, hairless wonder with an energy blaster, creep." he said drawing his blaster, only to have Sonya shoot it out his hand. He stared at Sonya in shock, still surprised to see her alive as she jumped down nimbly. "Sorry, Matt. Gaul's boss pays more." she said.

"I guess loyalty's becoming a harder thing to find in mercenaries," said Matt. "We have to get out of here," whispered Cynder, "I'm not strong enough and Spyro's powers aren't fully back." Matt reluctantly kicked the box towards the apes and lifted his hands up. "Well, if you've got what you want, we'll be leaving now," he said. "Wait," said Gaul, "What's that on your hand?" Matt looked at his scaly hand. "A souvenir courtesy of Exo-Gene's shoddy safety records." he said glaring, wishing Sonya would lower the weapon so he could get his ion blade out.

"Hmm, I could have sworn that the lizards have all been wiped out or cured," said Sonya. "Must be acting up again," said Matt, "I better go see a gene therapist about it." "Funny, from what I've heard, the lizards there don't usually have four fingers, unlike dragons." Said Sonya. Matt suddenly grinned. "And most villains are clever enough to check what they've been given." he said before legging it with the others. One of the apes opened the box to see an icicle. Gaul roared. "KILL THEM!"

--

Matt smiled to himself as he heard the 'Gaul' ape roar in anger and looked at the stone he'd palmed when they'd arrived. "Guess you only get a shock once." he said to it before pocketing it. "I suggest that all wings being flapping at maximum speed," said Sparx. "Good idea," said Matt, "One little problem though, I DON'T HAVE WINGS_!" "Not yet, anyways, and you won't live to have them if you don't speed up,"_ said a voice that seemed to echo in Matt's skull. A hail of gunfire got his attention back to his situation. Sonya was not far behind and firing from the hip. A fork in the corridor was coming up. "Cya outside." he said and ducked into a side corridor, Sonya going after him. Spyro skidded to a halt. "Get out of here. I'll get Matt." He said to Sparx and Cynder, taking off after Matt and Sonya.

--

Matt skidded to a halt in the same corridor he'd beaten the zombie in, it now blocked by the explosion and turned to face Sonya. "Last chance. Hand over the stone." Matt glared, then pulled out the stone in his transformed hand. "Fine…catch." He said and threw it at Sonya. Like last time, the stone sent a bolt of energy into Sonya's hand, flinging her bodily into the wall. Matt picked up her lost rifle and aimed it at her as Spyro rounded the corner.

"Not so tough without guns now, are you?" said Matt. To his surprise, Sonya stood up and started laughing. "Hey? What's so funny? And what's up with your voice?" Sonya simply kept laughing with her eyes closed before stopping. She opened her eyes to reveal they'd turned a sky blue before extending her palm and hitting Matt in the chest with a blast of super cooled air. She turned to Spyro. "Thank you for helping this fool give me a new body." she said.

"Ok," said Matt, "What the heck was in that stone?" "Such an ignorant fool. Are humans this gullible or just you mercenaries?" said 'Sonya'. "Ok, that's getting a bit personal," said Matt. Matt pulled out his ion blade and made to disarm 'Sonya' only for her to sidestep, grab his arm and spin him into a wall face first. She turned and smiled coldly before readying an icicle. "You have something that belongs to my master." she said and made to stab Matt.

"Leave him alone!" called Spyro. 'Sonya' turned and said, "Ah, the purple hatchling, I've been waiting a long time for this." "Who are you?" demanded Spyro. "The name's Avarona, not that you'll know it. I see that Cyril neglected tell you who you were bringing back." "Shouldn't it be 'talks too much'?"" said a voice behind her. Avarona turned and got a laser blast to the face as Matt shot point blank range into her, knocking her on her back. "I think its time we left. I have a feeling that won't finish her." Said Matt,

"I agree," said Spyro as he grabbed Matt and started flying away. As they flew out of the room, they didn't notice the claws and scales growing on Sonya's hands, nor the horns that were starting to appear on her head.

--

Back at the temple, Matt explained what had happened. "It was like she had a split personality." he said to the guardians. "Said I had something of her masters." "Not to mention that her eyes turned blue, like how mine turned red. And Gaul became very interested in this." Matt held up his scaly arm, "You wouldn't happen to know why it looks like a dragon's, would you?"

The guardians looked at the arm and exchanges glances. "What aren't you telling me?" said Matt, feeling his temper rising. He knew something bad was going on and he hated being out the loop. "It is time you were told the whole story," said Cyril, "The stone in the cave contained the soul of a sadistic ice dragon named Avarona. I use the past tense because it now inhabits this 'Sonya', like how Striker's soul inhabits you."

Matt glared. "I'm guessing they worked for Sonya's new boss." Ignitus nodded. "I am afraid so. Avarona and Striker were two of 5 dragons that helped him when he tried to take over our world." Matt sighed, wondering again if he was cursed. "So what's with the arm?" he asked. "Your body is adapting to hold Striker's spirit. It will eventually shift to resemble his former body. But I believe there will be a halfway point where you'll have traits of both species." "If he's changing me, why isn't he controlling me?" asked Matt. "I cannot say. You'll have to ask him yourself." Matt stared. "How would I do that?"

"I've taking the opportunity to prepare a concoction for this event," said Volteer as he placed a bottle full of reddish potion before him. "Ingestion of this brew will allow you to look within your subconscious, where Striker would reside." Matt shrugged and drank it down. "It doesn't taste so ba..." Matt was cut off when he fell asleep. Matt was a bit surprised from the sudden scenery change. He was back in the wasteland he'd dreamed back at the ship. "My brain needs a tidying." he muttered before walking forward, before coming across a TV that was playing back moments from his past adventures, at that moment displaying how he'd escaped from Balwak station during his adventures with Veemon.

Matt watched the TV for a bit, chuckling at some parts. "Ah, good times," he said to himself. "It is pretty amusing isn't it?" "Yeah, you should have seen what happened- WHOA!" Matt jumped as a red dragon had appeared beside him. "Striker I presume." said Matt darkly. "You realise how much trouble you've caused?" he said

"I know, and I'm afraid the trouble will not stop until the Dark Master has me. Even then, the trouble wouldn't stop there," said Striker, looking somewhat sad. "Thought you'd be all for it." Matt said, curious. Striker sighed. "You would, wouldn't you." he said gloomily. "Try being stuck on one of your colonies in that rock, only able to watch the world go by...gets you thinking..." he said, Matt laughed. "You got to be kidding me." he said and ducked as Striker threw a fireball at him.

"Do not mock this!" said Striker sternly, "You have no idea what it is like to be trapped in shadows, only able to watch others have happiness or sorrow and not able to be a part of it." Matt backed up as Striker advanced. "So...I can guess why you're not taking over my brain." he said. Striker relaxed, "Yes, though it seems that Avarona didn't hesitate with her host. In fact, if I know her well enough, and I unfortunately do, she'll probably be hastening her host's body's transformation."

Matt shrugged. "Great…simply great." He said. "Ah well…I made this mess…I'll help clear it up…"

**So Matt's caused a little…problem…seems fair he should help Spyro and Cynder clean it up…Please R&R!**


	3. Map Hunting

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 3: Map hunting.**

It was a couple of days since the adventure in Dante's Freezer and Matt had decided that he might as well resign himself to being stuck in this weird world for a while. He'd aso been careful to avoid the 'dragon crystals' as he called the crystals that the dragons used for energy. He had no wish to double his leg count. Currently he was back in the training arena, fighting the straw dummies. A dummy made a lunge at him, forcing him to dodge it and put his newly transformed hand to use in the form of slashing it in half.

"You know, loss of a pinky finger or not," said Matt, "This thing can come in handy." Another dummy attempted to bash him on the head only to be blasted by a few blasts and then kicked over. Matt was finishing the last one as Terrador came in to watch. "Oh...Hi...OUCH!" said Matt as a dummy took advantage of the distraction to bash Matt on the head...again. Matt got up, glaring at the dummy before turning back to Terrador. "Tell me you can reverse this." he said raising his transformed hand.

"I'm afraid I have no such knowledge of this kind of magic," said Terrador. "The only ones who are ancient enough to know about this would be Malefor and the Chronicler. And don't get your hopes about the latter. No one's seen him in centuries." Matt visibly slumped. "..and I bet the dark master just LOVES to do favours." he said sarcastically. "Not the kind you'd be interested in being a part of," said Terrador, "Don't worry, I'm sure a solution shall present itself eventually." "And by that time, I'll be a quadruped and the first I'll tell it when it arrives is 'Where have you been?'" said Matt.

Matt sighed. "Least we can make sure he doesn't get those stones...we do know where the other stones are?" he said, sitting down. "Uh, I can't remember where Raptor's stone is now," said Terrador, "and Volteer's brain isn't a really organized one." Matt slumped again before suddenly straightening up. "I GOT IT!" he said. He turned to the shocked dragon. "I know how to find the other stones..." he said "...My ship will still be scanning for stones like the one striker was in. If I can get the records from it...we'll know where the other stones are hidden and can get em first."

--

"...and after that, they should be easy pickings," said Matt as he finished explaining his idea to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. "Uh, how are we going to inside your ship?" asked Cynder. "Uh, I'm sure I have the keys somewhere," said Matt as he glanced at his dragon hand, "Or I could use this to pick the lock, or potentially rip a hole open." Cynder was the first to voice a problem. "But didn't you say your ship is near my...Malefors tower?" she said. Matt stopped. "Yes, that could be a problem...but then again those ape guys are idiots..." he said.

"You sure about that?" said Spyro. "Of course I am," said Matt, "in fact, where I come from, we've got hundreds of monkey jokes that we bust our guts over." There was a pause and then Sparx said, "Now when you said monkeys, did you mean the hairy kind, or the seemingly-evolved kind that you're a part of?" "You know what else we had back there, bug zappers." said Matt. He suddenly saw another flaw. "This means I got to take another of those teleports again...doesn't it?" he said glumly, having a terrible feeling that the result of the teleport would result in bodily harm...again.

"Don't worry," said Spyro, "I'm sure Ignitus has figured out what went wrong last time. I'm sure it won't happen again." "If I had a credit for everytime I heard a variation of that, I wouldn't have agreed to be co-pilot of that ship in the first place," muttered Matt, "I coulda brought my own ship instead." he added.

In the main temple room, Matt gulped, gripping the rifle he'd taken from Sonya like a security blanket, albeit one that could core a battle tank at 50 paces. "Are you sure you've worked the kinks out this time?" he said nervously to Volteer. "Certainly, it was merely a miscalculation due to the unfamiliarity of your form and species, not to mention Striker's presence could have thrown off a few things as well." Matt looked around and said the only answer he could think of. "Eh?"

"He meant the teleportation went off because he never did with a 'human', let alone someone inhabited by another spirit before," said Spyro. "Overly simplified, but correct," said Volteer. Matt nodded. "I prefer simple to be honest." he said. "Remember, the Ape King is not to be underestimated, and that place was already formidable..." said Ignitus. "Yeah, really dangerous, we got it," said Matt. "Which is why I decided to send you all together this time, so there won't be any long separation," said Volteer.

Matt gulped, remembering the fact that the film, the fly wasn't a film in nullspace...it was a documentary on teleport dangers. He looked at Sparx. "Erm...I don't mind going by myse..." he started when the teleport spell caught and he was standing in a crystal canyon. "lf..." he finished and immediately checked to make sure everything that was supposed to be there was before turning around to see a skeleton in a maelstrom star uniform. "Damn...what happened to the welcome mat?" he said backing up.

"Boy this place brings back memories," said Sparx, "and not a single one of them's pleasant. Except for that time Spyro got mushroom spores in his nostrils. That was hilarious." Matt nodded. "Yeah...memories...wait, mushroom spores?" he said as his brain caught up with the conversation. The small canyon opened up into the wide area where the Maelstrom star sat. The barricade of boxes was still partially standing, but of the crew there was no sign. The landing ramp was still down. Matt looked up at it. "If that's not a trap, I'll eat my shoe." He said.

"Ugh, you don't want to try that," said Cynder, "I smelled it the last time you took it off. Anything that reeks like that can't be good to eat." Matt glared at Cynder and was about to reply when he remembered on his and his sisters first night in Nullspace when his shoes had set of the bio-weapon attack alarm in the night. "Point taken." he said before heading up the ramp and having to duck as a laser bolt went by his ear. "Don't tell me those Apes figured out how to use the weapons," said Matt. Then he spotted the true source of the laser, the doctor droid. It wasn't very much relief.

Indeed it was the orb-shaped droid from the ships medibay. It looked a lot more threatening now with three arms extended from it, one ending in a grabbing claw, the second in a flamethrower and the last in a laser gun. Obvoiusly, Arkeas had gotten him cheap from an NSC surplus depot. "Ok…all organic lifesigns will halt advancement. My programming includes basic combat trainin…oh…greeting sir." Said the droid, at first in a very G.I type voice then in its more familiar doctor voice as it switched programming settings., the arms folding away as it focused upon Matthew. "I assume the other lifeforms are your companions."

"Yes, this is Spyro, Cynder, and..." "Warning, potential disease-carrying insect detected," said the droid. "Hey! Who are you calling disease-carrying?" said Sparx. Matt and the others went wide eyed as the guns folded out again. "Matt had to jump on the autodoc to stop it. "Stop it...he's ok...BAD ROBOT!" he said, finally stopping the Doc from frying Sparx. "But sir..." started the droid but matt interrupted. "If I suddenly drop dead, then you can shoot him...which won't happen." he added. If it was possible for a floating basketball to look disappointed, the oc did a good impression. "May I enquire to your presence here when the captain gave you orders to leave?" "Well, the captain's not really in charge anymore," said Matt. "Oh, than who is?" "Uh, I guess that'll be me by process of elimination," said Matt.

The droid bobbed in as close a shrug as it could get to. "Well...suppose its better then nothing...the other visitors I had were so rude...they ignored my warnings completely." "What other visitors?" said Sparx. "You're hovering over one of them." said the droid, pointing to a pile of ash on the floor. The others took a step away from the autodoc in unspoken agreement. "Erm...We need to access the scanner logs..." said Matt. "The droid turned and began to head deeper in. "This way sirs and madam." it said, going through a door.

As the group walked on, Matt said, "By the way, I never caught your name." "Well, my 'name' is mostlly made of numbers, but they used to call me 'Genghis' back where I used to work. Matt looked over. "Where was that?" Genghis said. "I'm afraid that information was deleted when the captain brought me...ah, here we are." it said, stopping at a large door. It opened into a room lined by hundreds of towering computers and various monitors. Genghis seemed to know exactly where he was going. "Here you are. I made a few copies after miss sonya requested data earlier."

"Wait a second, wait a second," said Matt, "Sonya was here." "Yes, well, she did look somewhat peculiar, but my bioscanners confirmed it was her," said Ghengis. Matt pulled his gun out. "Is she still here?" he said nervously. "Uh, I think we'd have notice an evil sadistic dragoness on our way in," said Sparx, "Present company excluded, of course." Matt glared while Genghis seemed a bit confused. "The only other female is her...she seems a quite pleasant organic to me." he said, pointing at Cynder. Matt nodded, putting his blaster away. He wandered towards the door.

Matt paused in thought and said, "You said the Apes could use crystals to power stuff, right?" "Yes, but they're not for very good reasons," said Spyro. "You think we could plug in a couple of crystals into the ship and use them to power it?" "Supposedly," said Genghis, "the crystals to emit a constant energy that seems beneficial to their kind." Matt nodded. "Genghis looked down. "Your mutation seems to feed off the same energy though...interesting indeed." he said, poking Matt's arm. "Quit it." said Matt, before walking out and across the corridor into a door with a red rune on it.

The others followed him in. "So, what exactly are you looking for?" asked Spyro. "Something that'll help me keep those Apes at bay that doesn't involve me growing more scales," said Matt, "Oh, and Sparx, don't land on anything, some of these triggers are pretty sensitive. And a couple of these things react to rapid motion." Sparx looked at a few and turned to Spyro and Cynder as a mobile motion detector turret started moving in his direction. "They don't look so dangerous." he said, moving out the way just as a blue beam burned a hole in the wall. Matt picked up a nasty looking rifle ending in a claw-like nozzle. "Yes...that'll do...erm...don't poke that." he said, looking up at Sparx who was looking at a weird spiderlike robot. It attempted to lunge, unnoticed at sparx, missing before scuttling off in a robotic sulk, cutting a hole in the wall to escape.

"Oh dear," said Matt, "Oh well, couldn't hurt to have one of those things active." "What was that?" asked Cynder. "Don't ask, and look the next time you sit, those things tend to have wacky senses of humour." Matt, pulled a pair of energy SMG pistols off the rack and a pack of demo grenades and walked out, followed by the others. The walk ended in the bridge. Matt pulled out the starter crystal and slotted it in. "Ah well...might as well find that energy crystal...I doubt Sonya will want to part with hers...wherever she is."

--

The ape squad that had been assigned to watch the human vessel out of sight of the homicidal sphere. "At least its stopped shooting. Did you see what it did to Zorak?" said one. The lookout suddenly waved them other two over. "It's a human...with General Cynder and the purple dragon." he said shocked as indeed it was Matt, Spyro and Cynder, heading off into the maze of crystal mini-canyons, closely followed by... "ITS THAT TALKING SPHERE!" squeaked the lookout, diving down behind cover as Genghis hovered down the ramp and stood guard.

Several apes yelped in fear and backed away. They had seen enough of what the robot was capable to know that it was something to be reckoned with. "The ship's still unavailable," said the leader, "but we can still capture the others. Which one of you wants to go in there?" When none of the apes volunteered, the leader said, "There'll be banana cream pie tonight if we capture someone." Several simian hands raised in the air, accompanied with several hoots. It was at this point that the spiderbot that had been watching, now bored, decided to jump on the leaders head and practise its laser shooting.

--

Matt turned to spyro. "Did you hear a scream?" he said to Spyro as they looked around at the distant cries. "Guess that bots making friends." he said after a minute before saying. "You been here before? You act like you know where you're going." "Well, when Cynder used to work for Malefor, me and Sparx had to come here and rescue Ignitus when she kidnapped him," said Spyro. "Ah, I understand," said Matt, "So who lives in that tower now?" Spyro shrugged. "Probably Avarona." he said. Matt shook his head. "No...we had to drop off something there...so there must be someone there." he said.

Then the two of them walked through an area where the crystal growth was mostly green. "Wow, this is pretty," said Matt. "It's helpful too," said Spryo, "helps restores my magic power." Matt's hand was about to touch the crystal to appraise it, but it drew back rather quickly. "Ah...ok...how are we gonna carry it? I can't hold it and you absorb it." he said, peering at it.

"I only absorb it when it's cracked," said Spyro, "So maybe if we try to take it out as uncracked as possible, I could carry it back." Matt kicked the crystal. "Its as solid as an..OW!" he said as a large piece came loose and in accordance with Murphy 's Law, fell on his foot. "Stupid universe." he muttered, hopping around as the others laughed. He attempted to get some dignity back. "Shall we go then?" he said as they stopped laughing. "What? Was it something I said?" he said, turning to see a huge sly blue dragoness, flanked by several armoured apes, standing behind him. "Oh crap." he said simply, backing up. Avarona laughed. "I didn't believe what my scouts said at first...what idiot comes back to where he almost died for a map?" she said, stepping forward. "But then again. I always though Striker was a bit of an idiot."

"You however, are much more entertaining," said Avarona to Matt, "It's too bad you haven't sped up your transformation. I'd be quite interested in seeing what a fusion between you and Striker would be like." Matt blinked and said, "Are you coming on to me?" Matt was now standing with the others. "Sorry. One. I never date people who weigh more then a ton and two, its against CPS policy to work with insane people. Get lost. Anyway. I like my present company more." he said, fumbling in his pocket for a demo grenade.

"Too bad," said Avarona, "after so many years, I was hoping for a little fun." Matt shuddered as a restricted part of his imagination conjured what Avarona would have thought was fun. "Oh well, onto to business, SEIZE THEM!" The apes hooted and screeched as they charged forward. Matt tossed the grenade at the apes, the explosion knocking a good portion of them down and shaking the others. By the time they'd gotten their hearing back, Matt and Spyro had charged them, Matt putting his Ion staff and transformed hand to good use. Avarona roared again and went for Spyro, spitting a blast of super-cold air at him. "To think you could be even close toa threat to my master is beyond me." she said as Spyro dodged the attack.

"Then try me on for size," said Cynder as she tackled Avarona. "Neat, cat fight," said Matt, "only with scales, wings, claws, fangs, ok, not really so much 'cat' fight." An ape made the mistake of thinking he was distracted and tried to hit him from behind only to be skewered by Matt's ion staff. "Only the dummy is allowed to do that." Matt yelled to the confused Apes before attacking them. Meanwhile, Avarona had her hands full with both Spyro and Cynder's attacks. "You little brats, back off!" Avarona roared, releasing extremely cold air that hardened into ice around Spyro and Cynder. "Uh, Matt, we need some fire over here," said Sparx.

Matt kicked another ape in a sensitive area before pushing him at the last ape. "One fire, coming up." he said, pulling out his SMG's and firing at Avarona's back. Avarona turned at a prickling sensation. "You little bug." she yelled and readied an icicle. "Uh oh," said Matt. Another ape through him at a wall while Avarona threw her icy spear. Fortunately, the missile missed, but it landed between his legs, which was rather too close for comfort. "Hey. That almost got me." he said. Avarona glared. "Don't you aver shut up?" Avarona said, blasting another ice blast at him but missing and hitting the last ape, flash freezing it. Matt shook his head and threw another grenade at her feet, blinding her. "Time to leave." he said, turning.

"Uh, I need a little help here," said Sparx as he tried vainly to move Spyro's frozen form while Cynder was thrashing inside her ice to get free. Matt threw a smaller orb over his shoulder which began glowing in the ice, melting it like a blowtorch was on it. "Now we can go." he said. "You're not going anywhere!" cried Avarona as she unsheathed her claws. Suddenly a blast of energy hit her and sent her into the rock wall. "What was that?" said Spyro. "The ship's cannon," said Matt, "Good thing Genghis has great aim."

Indeed it was the Maelstrom star, hovering unsteadily. Gengis's voice sounded over its loudspeaker as it flew lower. "I suggest a 100% probability Miss Sonya will kill you once she awakes. Please board at optimum speed." he said. The gang didn't need telling and raced aboard, the ship lifting off once they were aboard.

--

On the bridge Matt was the first to say his thanks. "Nice shooting, Tex. Let's see how she likes that." he said. Genghis turned. "Luckily you left your starter crystal behind." he said before turning to the autopilot that beeped hopefully. "Destination sir?" Matt suddenly saw a chance to get out of the crazy place and realised he'd probably never forgive himself if he did...he'd caused Avarona to get out...and he had to put it back. He pushed the part of the map computers screen that corresponded to the temple.

Fortunately, Ghengis had repaired what damage there was to the engines so the ship was able to fly at its normal speed. Therefore, it didn't take long for it to reach the dragon temple. The ship managed to set down in the jungle bordering the temple. "At least I don't have to risk those teleport spells anymore." said Matt as the ship came into land. "That was fun," said Spyro, "You think I could drive sometime?" "I don't think so," said Matt, "You don't have opposable thumbs, let alone the training to handle one of these things."

Genghis started to point out that the ship could respond to voice commands but caught Matt's gaze and decided to leave the subject. The guardians had come out to see what the noise had been as they got off the ship. "I got my ride back." called Matt cheerfully. "Oh dear," said Cyril, "That thing looks like a catastrophe waiting to happen. I certainly hope he doesn't break anything of value with it." Matt patted it. "Its a tough little ship, Cyril." he said happily. Genghis added "Actually it should have been decommissioned last mo...mmmph." stopped as Matt covered his speaker unit. "This is Genghis...he's a medical droid...I think." Matt said.

"Oh, is it any good at healing?" said Terrador. "Don't call me 'Yeeow' for nothing," said Genghis, "Oh wait, that's another reason." Matt stared at him. "Who calls you...never mind...I don't want to know." he said after a second. "We got the map anyway...but according to Genghis, Avarona got a copy too. Genghis sighed. "Her ID chip said she was Sonya." he said gloomily. "Then we must work fast," said Ignitus, "Take your vessel and gather the remaining stones. We cannot let them fall into the wrong hands. And please don't break anything when you leave." Matt sighed. "The scanner says that one is moving...nothing we can do for that...there's one in a desert area...as good a place to start." "Then may the ancestors speed you on your way," said Volteer, "And good luck to you."

**Having the ship back should make things easier…just as well, especially as there's Avarona to contend with now…Please R&R!**


	4. Enemy Lines

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 4: Enemy Lines**

Matt looked down at the sensor readouts. The images showed the same they had for the last day or so. "Nothing but desert." he muttered before the view automatically flicked to Spyro and Cynder flying alongside the Maelstrom Star. The group had come to the almost empty desert region after the ships sensors detected a soul gem. So far however they'd found nothing.

"Wanna play I-Spy?" asked Sparx. "No, we've played that like twenty times now," said Matt, "and I know everything that's in this room and there's nothing to spy outside the window. So it's become pointless now. STOP ASKING!" The computer beeped, switching to a computer grid map. "Incoming class 4 sandstorm." it chimed. "Not another one. This would be done a whole lot faster if the weather was a bit better." said Matt. "Best go get Spyro and Cynder. The scanners should be able to see through the storm." he said to Sparx.

Sparx hovered away, muttering under his breath, "Sheesh, this guy can be a grouch when he's in one place for so long." "I heard that!" yelled Matt. The computer suddenly beeped as Matt was considering demonstrating a bug zapper. "Target triangulated...range: 1.7 terran miles north." it said in a bored voice and displaying the location...slap bang on the edge of the sandstorm. "Gotcha." said Matt. There was the sound of the door opening, the blowing of wind, and the door closing. Then Spyro and Cynder appeared in the room. "What's up?" asked Spyro.

"We finally got it...barely a couple of miles and best of all, the storm will hide us from the apes." said Matt happily. The computer chimed again. "Secondary scans complete. Local lifeforms detected in region." Matt turned to look. The scanner now revealed a cluster of red dots around it. "Please don't let it be..." started matt as the computer continued "Local lifeforms on internal hostile register...estimated 1,200 lifesigns." it said. "It never ends." said Matt gloomily, letting his head hit the desktop.

"So they're a little bit hostile," said Sparx, "It's not like we're about to land right in the middle of an Ape village." The computer, in accordance with Murphy 's Law, displayed an image of said hostiles. "You had to say it." said Matt as a image of an ape rotated on the screen slowly. "Ok, we're going to need a plan if we intend to sneak into that place and get that soul gem out," said Spyro, "How much time until we arrive?" Matt looked at the controls. "A few minutes...we should be able to land unseen in the storm and I can go check it out...I got the highest marks in stealth training." he said, leaving out the fact that he'd been the only one to take said training.

"So you go out, find out where the soul gem's likely to be, come back, and we'll go from there," said Cynder. "You could also take Sparx," said Spyro. Matt looked over at Sparx. "How good is he at being quiet?" he said.

--

Matt slowly sneaked down the maelstrom stars entry ramp and into the full force of the storm, closely followed by Sparx. "Dammit...its getting worse...I can barely see a foot in front of me." said Matt. "Which way was the town again?" he said, trying to look at his wrist PDA's display in the swirling storm. "How should I know?" said Sparx. He had to cling to Matt's shoulder to prevent being blown away, his glow could barely be seen. "I know we should be close," said Matt. He stepped forward and immediately walked into something.

It was a stone wall judging from the fact that it had almost broke his nose. "Found it." he said slowly. Footsteps caused the two to turn slowly around. Four large apes were standing watching them. Matt was judging how fast he could draw his gun when one of them said. "The gates back here, traveller." There was almost an auditable clunk as Matt's and Sparx's mouths dropped open.

"Uh, thanks?" said Matt. "It's not the first time someone walked into the wall," said another ape, "Seems to happen every time we have a sandstorm." Matt and sparx continued to stare. "Hold that thought for one minute." said Matt finally. "I don't believe it...surely Gaul woulda spread the word by now...unless...c'mon." Matt turned back with a innocent smile plastered on his face. "We'll be right back later...we...erm...left the lights on." he said and ran back in the rough direction of the ship while the apes tried to work out what he meant.

The minute Matt got back on the ship, he started laughing hysterically. "What's with him?" asked Cynder. "If I didn't know any better," said Sparx, "I'd say he'd gone nuts." He tapped Matt's forehead with his knuckles and called out, "Matt! Matt! Get a grip!" Matt grabbed Sparx to make him stop. "Good grip." Matt finally stopped laughing and released Sparx. "Just...like home...we could walk in...there...hahahaha." he said before laughing again. Genghis unlocked from his charge alcove. "Some of us are trying to recha...oh dear...has Mr lynch got space dementia?" he said, looking at the giggling Matt.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," said Spyro, "that is space dementia means he's going crazy." Genghis nodded. "Indeed...its a side effect of the DNA treat...oh he's better." he said as Matt finally seemed to calm down. "I have very good news...and a plan." he said.

--

The group were in the ships old canteen. Matt was trying to lay out the plan. "Basically...its down to politics...gaul probably got into the top job by being the most successful and best fighter." he said. "I think that's right," said Cynder, "Apes do follow the strongest leaders." "So therefore, Gaul wouldn't have told his people back home about his mishaps, which means we're virtually unknown here." Said Matt. He continued. "They will not know about Cynder going over to your side either...so we pretend to be, say...a special envoy or something. We can stroll in, find the stone, swipe it and be out just like that...OW!" said Matt, snapping his fingers and wincing.

"Good idea, there's just one little problem," said Cynder, "They hate dragons." "I've thought of that, and I don't think you'll like my idea for that," said Matt.

--

They hadn't liked the idea. Matt, with Spyro and Cynder in tow, approached the town again. The storm had eased off a bit and the main wall could be seen. It looked like an old stone fortress wall. Repairs had been done using planks and logs to plug breaches but that was it. Several dozen apes could be seen peering suspiciously at the approaching group. "We're back...can we come in?" said Matt. He looked back at the two dragons. The idea had been simple, Spyro and Cynder would be 'prisoners'. In Matt's defence he hadn't turned on the shock collars. Silently he was hoping it would work. Luckily the ship was well in range and plan B was so easier...basically involving turning the whole town into beated glass with the Maelstrom stars K-Cannons.

"I feel so degraded," said Cynder, "like I'm some kind of pet." "Would you rather pretend to be one?" said Matt. Cynder sent him an icy glare that quickly answered his question. "Heh, I could get used to this," said Sparx. "Shut up, Sparx," said Spyro, who wasn't finding this funny either. A hatch in the gate opened. "Oh...it's you again...are you coming in this time?" Matt nodded. "We're messengers from Gaul and Cynder...I'm sure they'd be upset if you kept us waiting out he..." said Matt and was nearly knocked out as the gate hammered back into the wall hard enough to crack the rock. Matt stared. "Wow...that's service." he said, noticing the way the apes were staring. Obviously in her darker days Cynder had been held in high regard, fear wise.

"Right," said Matt, "I have capture these two dragon hatchlings and I'm taking them to the prison." "Oh, that's just fine, go on ahead," said one of the apes. As soon as they were beyond earshot, Cynder hissed darkly, "I'm a lot older than a hatchling." Matt hissed back. "Really?" he said but the glare he got said 'drop the subject' in five feet high neon letters. The gang headed in the direction that the ape pointed in a bored way. The 'prison' looked similar to the dragon temple but looked a lot older and had been modified with various things like barred windows. It also had a rope net spread over the roof.

The apes in the street stared at the dragons in varying levels of fear and distaste. A large ape was standing at the gate of the 'prison'. "Ok...hand them over." it said gruffly. Matt just then won a award for fastest thinking ever. "I've got to hand them over to Gaul personally...they stay with me till then." he said. "Hmm, I think I better take them anyways. Dragons are tough creatures. I don't think a whatever-you-are can handle them," said the warden ape as he signalled for some guards to take Spyro and Cynder. Matt glared. "Please try...I'm not in a good mood...your patrols kept using me and my partner for target practises...well...they were patrols till we were finished." he said before whispering to the apes. "Don't let that fearful stare fool you...he's a killer." he muttered pointing at Sparx.

The apes looked at Sparx and than each other. The next second, they were guffawing and hooting with laughter that they could barely stand. Matt sighed. "That's what the other guys did too." he said sadly. The apes stopped laughing and one reached for Cynder. There was a blur and he fell back yelling and Matt had suddenly gotten his ion staff out. "He'll live..." he said. The warden glared but decided he wasn't paid enough. "Get them out of my sight." he said.

--

About an hour later, Matt was in a room at the towns local inn. Once there was no one around, Matt took off the dragons' shock collars. "Ugh, those things are so itchy," said Spyro as he scratched at his neck. Matt shrugged. "Yeah...you'd think they'd have fixed that." he said. "Well...we're in anyway and we've probably got weeks till my 'contractor' arrives back. Scanners seem to say the stones underneath the town itself." he said, looking at his PDA before looking back up. "Sorry about the idea...it was all I could think of." he said.

"You know, I vaguely recall some catacombs being underneath this place," said Cynder, "But that was a long time ago." Matt looked up. "Catacombs? You've been here before?" he said. "This is probably where they trained her to be the terror of the skies," said Sparx. Matt and Spyro both glared at Sparx at his comment and said in unison "SPARX!" There was a knock at the door. Matt went and opened it a crack. The inn owner was there. "I-is everything to your satisfaction....s-sir?" he stuttered. Word about the wardens had gotten around. "Fine...go away." said Matt and shut the door. He turned back. "You don't happen to remember where the entrance was, do you?"

"Um, all I remember are metal bars and rocks, that's all," said Cynder as she started scratching her neck. Matt looked out the window. "The only place I can see with bars is...oh...It's a damn curse...isn't it?" he said, his gaze falling on the prison. "That would be a good place for the entrance to the catacombs," reasoned Spyro, "It would make it very hard to get in and out." Matt nodded. "Very hard. Might as well get some shut eye. You guys can use the bed...I prefer the floor." he said, sitting down against the wall. A second later, snores were heard.

--

Later in the night, Cynder was tossing and turning. Her dreams were filled with sharp weapons and dark flames. She saw Gaul forcing her onto a pedestal, green flames circling her, Malefor's laugh. She woke with a start and lay there panting, if she had sweat glands, they would be working. "Cynder, is something wrong?" asked Spyro. He was the only other one awake.

"Just a bad dream, that's all," said Cynder. "Normal bad dreams don't leave you gasping," said Spyro, "It was about them corrupting you, wasn't it?" Cynder shuddered and said, "It was so terrible, I was barely out of my shell and they were torturing me. They used sticks and stones, and I think they put some spell on me. It was so awful." Spyro wrapped one wing around her and said, "That time has passed. You're not that person anymore. I know you're not." Cynder smiled and said, "Thank you, Spyro, for everything." The two curled back up and went back to sleep.

--

The next morning, Matt was the first up and chose to have a better look at the prison and maybe find a way to breach the security. Out in the street, the town seemed strangely deserted. Most of the market stalls seemed deserted and the houses seemed to be locked up. A ape guard came round the corner and spotted Matt. "Ah...there you are...Gaul has returned so you can hand over the prisoners...what's wrong?" the guard said, suddenly concerned at how Matt went almost pure white. "Run...run that by me again?" he said weakly.

"I said that Gaul has returned, the streets are being cleansed in celebration of his return." "Ok, I better put these two in a cell," said Matt, whose voice was nearly a squeak. The ape shrugged and watched with interest as Matt headed back to the inn so fast there was a small sonic boom. "Professional...so highly strung." he said and headed back to his post.

--

Matt shot up the stairs 3 at a time and burst into the room. "Good news and bad news." he said to the others. "The good news is we'll be able to get into the prison REALLY easily." "What's the bad news?" asked Spyro as they were taking a drink. "Gaul's back in town!" The ensuing spit takes nearly knocked Matt over. "So I think its time we left...VERY fast." Matt finished, looking out the window and spotting some junk below. "And I think the door will be a bad idea." he finished, vaulting off the ledge and missing the pile of junk altogether. "...so was that." he said, getting up painfully.

The others landing was more graceful, due to the fact that they had wings. "Wait, what about the collars?" said Cynder. Matt shrugged. "They didn't work anyway and once gaul is told about his 'guests' I doubt the charade will keep." he said and headed down the small alley they were in. He turned the corner and spotted Gaul, with Avarona alongside...oh yeah, and about 60 of his ape troops. "Woops...I'm sorry. Wrong turning." he said and headed back down the alley.

A roar of "GET THEM!" was heard just as another group of apes appeared at the opposite end of the alley. "Ah nuts." said Matt, the group turning around again and rushing back out into the road where gaul and avarona were. "What did I do to deserve this much bad karma?" said Matt as he found himself between a rock and a hard place very quickly. Matt stopped dead. "I'll see if I can create a distraction. Try and get to the ship." he said, turning and pulling out his ion staff. "Hey, glass eye...pick on someone your own species." he shouted at Gaul. Striker sounded in his head. "Are you crazy?"

"C'mon, he's a baboon, how tough could he be?" responded Matt. Gaul drew two swords which he clanged together, creating a magical shockwave. "Oh, magic weapons, didn't see that coming." Matt glared at Gaul. "You think you can beat me, human?" said Gaul in a sneer. Matt shrugged. "Can't hurt to try." he answered rudely. Avarona smirked behind Gaul, the ape king had been annoying her a bit. Gaul charged Matt and brought his swords down in a nasty chopping movement that Matt barely blocked in time before answering with his own set of blocked slashes.

"You are decently skilled, human," said Gaul. "I should be from all that flash training," said Matt. "However, I am willing to wager there one thing you are unable to deal with," said Gaul. "And what's that?" Gaul's green eye suddenly shot out a blast of energy that took off the top part of his hair. Matt glared. "HEY!" he said and had to dodge another blast. Avarona spoke up. "Gaul...my master needs him alive...if only for Striker." she said softly. Matt gulped and made another lunge at Gaul only to be knocked back onto his back. "Ouch...can we call this a draw?" he said getting up and looking at the approaching Gaul.

Matt managed to scramble up and ran the way Spyro and Cynder had gone. "Wait for me, guys!" he yelled, following the two dragons tracks and quickly spotted them. The way back to the gate was blocked by more apes, some of which appeared to be riding giant bats. "Oh, come on. What next? Giant spiders?" Matt said. The only way was into the prison which was apparently, according to Matt's scanner, where Spyro, sparx and Cynder had been forced to go, presumably by the blockade Matt saw.

Fortunately, the door wasn't hard to find. Opening it was another matter. "Let me in! Let me in!" yelled Matt as he pounded the door. Spyro took the door handle and pulled it open. Matt threw himself through the door. "Shut it, quick." he said and helped push the door closed, just as the first of Gaul's apes got to the door. The four of them quickly shut the door and Spyro managed to generate enough ice to freeze it. "That should hold them for a bit," said Spyro, "I wouldn't bet on it lasting long." The door was already shaking from the apes pounding on it. "Guess the only way is in." said Matt, looking into the maze of tunnels.

"I'll light the way," said Sparx as he floated forward. "Good idea," said Matt, "You're too light to set off any booby traps and you can warn us of those." "Booby traps?" said Sparx, turning to stare at Matt. "Matt shrugged. "Well...I wouldn't put a super evil artifact in a basement without some protection...in fact this reminds me of Indiana Jones...everyone watch out for giant boulders." he said in a serious voice. Cynder looked at Matt and whispered to Spyro, "You sure he hasn't lost his marbles?" "I'm not really sure of anything anymore," said Spyro.

Matt had wandered ahead. "well...I may be wrong." he said, walking forward and not noticing the axe pendulum that swung past behind him, closely followed by a hail of darts. He turned back as the traps stopped. "C'mon. We should put some distance...whatever these traps are they're laughable..." there was a crash as a 3000 pound lump of rock landed a millimetre away from his nose. Written on it in neat english was the legend 'Laugh this one off.' Matt made a funny whimpering noise and slowly stepped around it. "Ok, no more scoffing the traps," he said as he was carefully watching where he put his feet and making sure not to brush the walls.

The tunnel finally led into a large chamber with three tunnels leading off, not including the one the gang had used. There were runes above each arch. "Anyone read that?" said Matt, squinting at the middle arches label. "Oh, sure," said Sparx sarcastically, "I'm just a fluttering ancient writing encyclopaedia at your service." Matt glared and rolled his eyes before felling Striker coming up the front of his brain. 'The one on the right says 'exit'. Simple really.' the resident soul said. "Great. Even the voice in my head taunts me." muttered Matt.

"What do the others say?" asked Cynder once Matt had transgressed the message. "He says the runes on that one point towards the gem," said Matt, pointing to the tunnel on the left. "Do we want to know what the middle tunnel's for?" asked Spyro. "Not important now, let's move," said Matt. The left tunnel looked like it had once had a lot of security. Matt spotted huge alcoves that reminded him of guard posts. "We're definitely on track." he muttered as the gang turned into a huge chamber with a large cage in the middle. Sitting in the cage was another of the soul gem boxes.

"This seems slightly too easy," said Matt, "I just bet there's some big booby trap that'll cause the cave to collapse or something." The only way to the cage was over a small bridge with two dragon statues staring at the middle. Spyro cautiously went across and had to jump back as the statues fired twin lasers that blocked the path. Matt glared as Striker laughed in his head. 'These sentinels won't let any being that the elders knew of cross that bridge.' Matt, upon hearing that, smirked. "That they knew of, you say." he said just as a distant boom was heard. The doors had given out.

"No more time for caution," said Matt as he ran between the statues. They didn't go off, indicating that Matt's guess was correct. "I sure hope they didn't think ahead of that," he said to himself. The old locks may have been made to handle brute force but a swipe with the ion staff went through them like a flamethrower through butter. Matt snatched the box and shoved it in his pack. "Time to go." he said, coming back across.

From the echoing in the caverns, Matt could guess a battalion of apes was coming. "I hope this is a real exit," said Matt as he and the others ran down the other tunnel. It was...however further in it appeared to be missing certain important aspect...like a floor. Matt peered over the edge to see no bottom. "Well...I'm dead." he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You think we could carry him?" asked Spyro to Cynder. "I don't know," said Cynder, "He looks pretty heavy." "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm in great physical shape," said Matt. At that, the first few apes ran round the corner. Matt turned and fired a few rounds till they ran off. "Just go..." he said.

Suddenly an icy blast flew towards them. "Look out!" yelled Matt and everyone dove out of the way. The blast missed, but created a projection of ice that lead partway across the gap. Avarona, the ice shooter, was in the tunnel with more apes. "Thanks for the bridge, ice queen..." said Matt cheekily before trying to run on the ice...and ended up sliding along it, till a slight elevation at the end, sent him across the gap and into the wall. "Yes, I'll have the piranha truffles uncle" he gibbered.

Spyro and Cynder both flew across and each grabbed one of Matt's legs. Matt was just starting to regain his senses when he noticed they were fling towards some stalagmites. Matt managed to say. "Oh no." before the two dragons just avoided it. It was a bit of a shame that Matt head butted it on passing anyway. Matt's head swam for a bit, but cleared quite quickly when Spyro and Cynder accidentally went around a thinner stalagmite in opposite directions. "Can you please keep down that squealing?" said Cynder to the pain-ridden human. The trip finally ended at the other end of the tunnel. "I...hate...caves." whimpered Matt from the floor. The cries of more apes sounded. "Lets...just go." said Matt, pointing to the stairs at the end of the tunnel.

--

Avarona was pacing nervously in her 'office'. She was going to get a message from Malefor soon and she didn't want to think of how displeased he'd be with her. The dark crystal in the middle of the room flared into life. "Tell me, Avarona. How is it that this human and two hatchlings have managed to steal another soul gem? You claimed how easy it would be given that striker appears to not to be controlling him." Said Malefor, in a calm tone. "This human seems to possess a very sharp wit and a surprising amount of ingenuity," said Avarona, "I suppose his kind had to make up for their lack of physical abilities."

Avarona sighed as the human Sonya laughed. "He'll kick your butt, dragon lady." she said. Avarona ignored the voice. "There is only one left. Devina...you are to make sure they get it." Malefor said surprising Avarona. "What?" she said "Have you forgotten what type of dragon Devina was?" said Malefor. "Of course not, she was a Shadow Dragon," said Avarona, "You're not saying that..." If Malefor had been visible he'd have been grinning. "Miss Cynder will be a great help...see to it." he said.

**So we've gotten a look at where the ape armies hang out when Spyro n Cynder aren't roasting em Cajun chicken style…and also how Matt needs to read, 'Infiltration for dummies'…Please R&R!**


	5. Black Soul

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 5: Black Soul**

**Munitions forge**

**Unexplored Tunnels**

Matt was a firm believer in karma and how it could affect your luck. He was also sure he had never done anything purely evil to deserve any bad karma at all. He pondered this as he hid behind a boulder from Avarona's ice breath. The dragoness had ambushed him, Cynder and Spyro when they'd followed the MaelStrom Star's scanner to this area of the volcano known locally as 'Munitions Forge'. "Is it me or does my luck really stink?" he said to Sparx.

"Maybe you broke a couple superstitions," said Sparx, "You do seem like the fellow that regularly spills his salt." Matt glared at Sparx. "I'm sure...anyway, spilt salt is good luck...duck." he said as an icicle missed. "Have they found the box yet?" he said, taking a pot shot at a few apes.

"If they had, we'd here, 'We got it! Let's get out of here!'" Suddenly Spyro and Cynder flew by. "We got it!" called Cynder. "Let's get out of here!" called Spyro. Matt looked at Sparx and followed the two dragons, turning on his comm. "Genghis...start laying down some weapon fire from the ship. It's getting a bit crowded down here. This place could use a skylight." Gengis's answer was not a positive one. "Negative. The ship has detected a active lava tube running parallel to your area. Weapon fire will result in it being breached."

"Stop those dragons!" commanded Avarona. She wasn't sure why the Dark Master wanted Cynder to keep the Soul Stone, but he hadn't said anything about Spyro. Matt heard the cry and gulped. "Slight problem with the plan." he yelled. A icicle, shot by Avarona shot into the wall and pinned him to it via his backpack...and melted. It was the wall connecting the areas. A trickle of lava came out a second after Matt got free and cracks began to form. "Uh oh...GUYS...FLAP FASTER!" he yelled and ran as fast as he could.

Avarona attempted to freeze over the cracks, but all that did was weaken the stone even further. "Retreat!" she called as the wall started to give way. Matt pulled out the device Genghis had instructed him how to make the day before. It was a grapple attachment for his wrist-comp and he was suddenly glad he'd taken the time to make it, firing a shot to a higher ledge and pulling himself up.

A crash behind him said that the wall had just given way, his grapple being just in time as a surge of lava flooded where he had been a few seconds before. "Where's that vent?" he said to himself before looking up to see open sky in the distance. Avarona glared, ignoring the apes caught in the lava flow and realised they might suspect something if the escape was too easy.

She fired a blast of ice breath between Spyro and Cynder, clipping the young dragoness. Cynder winced as a part of her body was partially covered in ice. Fortunately, her wing joints weren't frozen and she was able to keep flapping. A sec9nd blast caught her wing dead on, knocking her down to a lower ledge along with the box. "I'll get her." yelled Matt, jumping down from ledge to ledge to reach her before the rising lava did.

He arrived to see the box had been smashed and the stone was a bit too close to Cynder. He kicked it over the edge where it flashed as it hit the lava. "Cynder...time to wake up...before we're flash fried." he said, pulling out a thermal flare to melt her wing before noticing the lava's heat was doing the job anyway.

Cynder flexed and the remaining ice cracked off. "We have to get out of here," she said and she grabbed Matt and took off. The ship was hovering over the vent with the landing ramp open when the two got there. "Genghis. Get us outta here." Matt yelled into the intercom. Genghis did just that, just in time too as the lava burst over the top of the now active vent, incidentally shooting out a blackened and very angry Avarona out too. "This had better be worth it." she muttered, watching the ship fly off from a ledge.

The ship quickly took them back to the dragon temple. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about that gem," said Matt, "Don't think it can survive a lava dip." Matt sighed as it came into land. "Not my best treasure hunt. At least we've only got that moving one left to get." he said. "Though I've got to explain how we lost this one." he said. Genghis was looking at Cynder's wing. "I still feel it should be checked properly...there is a 25% chance you may have frostbite." he said insistently. Matt grinned. "I'd let him otherwise he'll keep asking you all week."

Genghis scanned the wings and said, "I suggest a warm bath. Cold-blooded creatures are particularly vulnerable to iciness." "I'm not cold-blooded!" said Cynder in a hurt tone. "Actually, he was referring to that you were a reptile, not your demeanour," said Matt. Genghis did another scan. "I have also detected unusual mental activity...I suggest you rest as soon as possible." he said.

"Oh boy, she's cracking up again," said Sparx, "I'll be hiding under a bush if you need me." "How about under a rock? That's where you came from, isn't it?" snapped Cynder. Matt looked shocked. "Hey. Steady, Cynder." he said. Spyro looked a bit shocked too. "Cynder...maybe Genghis is right...it has been tiring today." he said. "Now that was uncalled for," said Sparx, "Pretty clever, but uncalled for."

Matt sighed and clicked the landing ramp open. Personally he wasn't surprised that Cynder had finally retaliated to Sparx's teasing. He was surprised she'd lasted as long as she had without doing so. "I'm gonna work on the engines some more. See you tomorrow." he said, yawning. "I'm not sure if I agree with that metal ball," said Cynder, "But a bath does sound nice. And it will help get rid of this sulphur smell." Matt nodded and headed for the engine room.

--

Later that night, Cynder was curled up in her room, after having a nice hot soak to get the volcanic smell off of her. Her dreams were pleasant at first, but something seemed to be off. She was in the dragon temple but it was darker and the temple was deserted. However she had the terrible feeling someone was following her.

"Hello?" she called, "Is someone there?" Her call echoed across the vacant hallways, not very reassuring to her. "Are you sure you want an answer?" said a feminine voice that sent a chill up Cynder's spine. "Who's there?" said Cynder as she turned around. There was no one behind her, but the creepy feminine laugh rattled her nerves.

"I don't think introductions are necessary...soon we'll know each other inside and out." said the voice as a shadow moved, revealing a dragoness that Cynder knew all too well. It looked almost exactly like Cynder's dark form, minus the silver collar. "No... Get away from me! I'm not you anymore!" yelled Cynder, fear in her eyes. "I am not you," said the dragoness, "but you will soon become me. And no help from your friends can prevent that."

With that, the dragoness became a dark cloud that bore down on her. Cynder's real eyes sprang open and she bolted up right with a scream. She took several deep breathes before she calmed down. She looked at herself in a drinks pool and sighed. "Just a dream." she said, turning away and missing the way her eyes glowed purple...

--

Matt was working on the outside of the ship, trying to pull some dried lava out a intake when he heard Ignitis. "Hey there." he said, before falling off as the rock came unexpectedly loose. He picked himself up. "Whats up?" he said wincing and tossing the rock aside.

"I can understand how those rocks can get anywhere," said Ignitus, "I've spent some time at volcanoes. They're a bit uncomfortable to be around, even for fire dragons." Matt nodded. "Yeah. Devina's stone is kinda deep fried I'm afraid. Almost got a free ride on...on...on Cynder." he said, shaking his head. Suddenly he felt dizzy.

"What's going on?" said Sparx as he and Spyro walked in. Suddenly Matt fell over, hitting himself in the head as he fell. "Hey Spyro, let's shave him." Matt managed one last "Don't you...dare!" before passing out and starting to snore...

--

Matt opened his eyes and looked around. He was on some floating island, "Yeah. Nice view, isn't it." said a voice. Matt turned to see Striker, a silvery chain linking them together via their ankles. "What's going on here?" asked Matt, "What's with the footwear? Wait, I hope you don't plan on flying anywhere and leave me dangling from that chain." Striker smirked. "Don't tempt me. Its showing that we're stuck together as it were." he said. Matt glared. "Very nice...now why am I suddenly in sleepy land?" he said.

Striker rolled his eyes. "For a human, you're really dumb, you know that? This is the Chroniclers work." he said. Matt suddenly perked up. "The Chronicler as in the same guy who can evict you from my brain?" he said. "I don't really know," said Striker, "The most I've heard about the Chronicler is that he knows almost everything about this age. Beyond that, I don't know what his powers are."

Matt grinned. "Terrador said he knew how to...we only have to put up with each other for a little while more." he said before looking over at the temple-like structure on another island. "Now...how do we get over there, presuming that's where he is." he said. "I could glide there," said Striker, "If you'll let me carry you."

Matt looked at the only other connection, a series of spinning platforms. "Ok..." he said. The temple gave Matt the creeps. "So...where is he? YAH!" he said jumping as Mr Black popped into existence in front of him. "Mr Lynch...I cannot take my eyes off of you for...a minute...and who might...he be?" he said glaring at Striker. "Um, this is Striker, he's sorta renting an apartment in here," said Matt, a little short of proper terms.

Mr black noticed the chain. "So it would seem. I believe someone wishes to...meet you...not in person you understand but close enough." Matt gulped. He had a feeling that the chronicler had a small list of reasons to be unhappy with him. Mr Black pointed. "This way, sirs."

Mr. Black lead the two of them to the temple and disappeared after saying, "I'd be... interested... to see how this... turns out." After that, a light blue dragon wearing a cloak came to the doorway and said, "Welcome to my home, or rather an image of my home."

Matt looked at Striker and Mr Black. "Is that him?" he said. Mr Black rolled his eyes. "He is...and is probably as powerful as I am." he said. "My charge, good sir." he said to the chronicler, nodding as from one professional to another.

"Oookay," said Matt slowly, "Could someone please explain why we're here?" Mr Black turned, eyes glowing red. "YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOUR FOOLISH ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED A DANGEROUS SITUATION!" he shouted angrily. Matt and Striker fought each other to get behind the other one.

"What he means is that you had unwittingly caused something rather bad to happen," said the Chronicler. Mr Black seemed to calm down but a trained eye could see his rage being kept in check...barely. "Its about the stones...isn't it." said Matt. Striker muttered something about idiots and Matt in the same sentence.

"Yes," said the Chronicler, "Your latest attempt at retrieving a soul gem was less successful than you thought." "What do you mean? I kicked it into lava, it's null and void," said Matt. The chronicler sighed. "If only that were so..." he said. Matt looked. "What...no way it could have survived a lava bath...nothing can." he said.

"The gem itself is not important," said Mr. Black, "What it contains is, or contained as the case may be." Matt looked at Striker. "Strikers ex-buddies? I made sure it didn't touch anyone and my brain is occupied." he said.

"Well, erm, that's the kinda the case," said the Chronicler, "You weren't the body that touched it." Matt sighed. "I get the feeling that I don't want to know the answer...who was in the gem?" he said.

The chronicler sighed. "Her name was Devina. Unlike most of Malefor's...associates, she joined him willingly for more power. She is of the same dragon species as Cynder. She was his chief...what is the closest equilivent in your world?...recruiter."

"And you said she already got a body before I destroyed the gem?" said Matt, "Which means we can't reimprison her?" Striker glared. "Way to go, gun nut." he said. Mr Black smirked as Matt returned the glare. "Now now...there is...a way but it involves a choice...on your part." he said.

The chronicler made an orb appear that floated in front of Matt and Striker. "This is an ancient spell...the very same used to imprison Striker and his compatriots. However there is a catch..." Matt sighed. "So...what's new?"

"This spell can only be invoked only so many times within a certain time span. If you use it on Devina, you'll have to wait until you can apply it to yourselves." "How long would that be?" asked Striker. Mr Black answered. "About 15 local cycles." he said and inwardly treasured Matt's reaction which could only be described as loud and untranslatable.

Matt finally calmed down. "So...it's me or Cynder...great...maybe you're mistaken...how accurate is your predicting?" he said to the Chronicler. "Nearly always perfect," said the Chronicler, "I'd check your future for you, but you are neither a native nor a dragon, so I'm afraid I'd only find anything in another's book." Matt sighed then perked up. "Nearly?" he said hopefully.

The Chronicler smiled. "Yes...I'm sure you'll make the right choice...I will see you very soon." Matt, who was listening to Striker angrily tell him to show respect, turned. "Say what?" he said and everything went black.

--

Matt opened his eyes to find himself in one of the temples rooms with Cyril and Ignitus checking him. "Ok...that was really weird." he said. Matt went white. "Ok...tell me thats just a statue." he said slowly. He could hear Striker in his head, laughing his head off. _'Oh please look in a pool...'_ laughed the resident soul.

Matt got up and walked over to the pool and looked at his reflection. Jutting out from the crown of his head were two horns. "Oh this isn't a good look for me," said Matt. Matt sighed then remembered his dream. "Er...where's Cynder?" he said, turning to the two guardians. The two guardians exchanged glances and Ignitus said, "I thought she had gone to bed." Matt continued. "She wasn't acting...I dunno..." he said _'Be subtle, be subtle."_' urged Striker in his head. ..."Evilish?" Matt said, hearing a _'D'oh.'_ in his mind. "I think you've been hanging around Sparx for too long," said Cyril.

Matt sighed. "Yeah...maybe you're right...Ow! He said. Striker had caused a headache. "No he isn't...you gotta find her...I'll be able to tell." he said in Matt's head. "Urg, I'm just going to check on her," said Matt as he walked towards the door. However, he wasn't very used to the horns and promptly got them caught on the door frame. Matt sighed. "I sure hope the Chronicler was wrong...I hate having horns." he muttered, unsticking them and walking out.

--

Cynder, unable to get back to sleep wandered out into the temple corridor. As she passed a crystal she caught sight of her reflection and nearly screamed. She saw her own reflection, but the dragoness from her dreams' image was reflected in front of it. "Don't be surprised," said the dragoness, "You didn't really expect that be just a dream, did you?"

Cynder whimpered. "No...I didn't touch that gem...GO AWAY!" she yelled, smashing the gem and trying to run, only to find she couldn't. "Ah ah ah...I can't have you telling your guardian friends about me." said a voice in n her head. "I'm not going to let you control me," said Cynder. "Who said you had any choice in the matter?"

To an outside watcher it would seem like Cynder suddenly got the shivers for a second. "Ah...that's much better..." Devina said, stretching her new bodies legs. She was just about to change Cynder's body to her old form when she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Cynder, are you feeling okay?" asked Spyro. 'Ah, perfect,' thought Devina 'I suppose I can wait a little longer until I get him over to the Dark Master's side.' She turned and smiled sweetly, "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Devina knew immediately who the new dragon was. It was a piece of cake to see into her hosts memories, despite Cynder's mental protests. So this little whelp had foiled her master. Malefor would be pleased if she returned with him willing to obey. Then there was the matter of the human...whatever a human was.

"You sure, your eyes seem kind of different," said Spyro. "Must be the light," said Devina. Devina smiled. "It's lovely outside tonight...why don't we go for a walk in the gardens." she said. "I don't know," said Spyro, "I think it might be too dangerous to do it at night." "Oh, don't be that way," said Devina as she slid her tail by his neck as she started walking away. Sparx flew round the corner to see Spyro n Cynder heading towards the tunnel to the temple gardens.

"Hey Spyro, watcha doing with Ms. Darkness?" said Sparx. "Darkness? I have no idea what you're talking about," said Devina. Sparx shrugged. Cynder was...different somehow...not as depressed... "You ok?" he asked, hovering close when he thought he saw a flash in Cynder's eyes.

"Uh, Spyro, I don't think she's exactly in her normal state," said Sparx, "You might wanna double-think going anywhere with her." Devina glared. The little bug could ruin everything. "Oh, don't be silly. We're only going for a walk." she said.

"Yeah, and where will that walk take you? To Gaul's doorstep?" said Sparx. Devina glared. _'Having trouble?'_ sneered Cynder in her head. "Of course not." she said through clenched fangs, resisting the urge to use her shadow fire on the little insect.

"Leave her alone, Sparx," said Spyro, "You know she's changed since then." "I know, but this time is different. I really think something's wrong with her. And not in the way I always think something's wrong with her, this is different."

Devina suddenly had a horrible idea. She quickly started to pretend to sob. Spyro glared at Sparx. "C'mon, Cynder...let's go for that walk." he said and the two walked off, just as Matt rounded the opposite end of the corridor and looked in Cynder's room. "Dammit. Where did she gi? Oh, hey Sparx." he said then noticed Sparx's gaze on his new addition. "Don't ask. Striker has a sense of humour." he said.

"Right, Matt, something's wrong with Cynder." "I know," said Matt, "she not herself right now." "I know I'm always saying it, but this time I- Wait, you're agreeing. With me?" Matt shrugged. "There is a first for everything...wait...Striker said was there anything up with her eyes." he said, cocking his head as he listened to Striker.

Sparx shrugged. "She was acting out of character...I dunno. Also I swear her eyes flashed for a minute." he said. Matt gulped as Striker said his reply. "It wasn't a purple colour, was it?" said Matt. "You know, I think it was, how'd you guess?" Sparx said. "I got an expert in residence." said Matt darkly. "We gotta tell Spyro...Cynder must have touched the gem before I gave it a lava bath." he said.

"Then you mean she's gonna end up looking all evil again?" said Sparx. "Possibly worse," said Matt. "Striker says the gems occupant was like Malefor's recruiter...wait...do you know where spyro is?" he said before taking into account his current luck. "He's with Cynder, isn't he?" he said gloomily.

"I tried to talk him out of, but then Cynder got crying and Spyro got angry..." "Save it, it's not important right now, we need to find them before it's too late," said Matt. He turned and walked down a passage before walking back. "Erm...which way?" he asked.

--

The temple gardens were completely overgrown but safe as long as you stuck close to the temple. Spyro looked out at the view from a rise before looking over at Devina. "What's wrong, Cynder?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just admiring the night sky," said Devina as she thought of the best way to get Spyro over to her side. Spyro continued. "You shouldn't let sparx get to you so much. He'll see that you're changed eventually." he said. "Oh I'm not worried about that little bug," said Devina, "His comments are hardly of any significance." Spyro turned. "What? he said, surprised ad Cynder's comment.

"Oh, nothing," said Devina, momentarily forgetting that she's supposed to be Cynder. As Spyro turned away again Devina muttered the first parts of the brainwashing spell. Usually she could have done it without saying it but she was out of practise by a few millennia. Spyro twitched and said, "Huh, my head feels a little funny." Devina smiled. "You do look tired." she said. The spell after all needed the subject to be sleeping.

"Yeah, I do feel kinda sleepy," said Spyro as he yawned. Devina smirked...and stopped as she heard someone coming. She finished the spell and left it to work as Matt and Sparx came round the corner. "Cynder?" said Matt cautiously.

_"That's not Cynder,"_ said Striker, _"She's being controlled by Devina, get her now before she does something."_ Devina sensed that the jig was up and quickly summoned darkness around her. When the darkness cleared, she now resembled her old body.

Matt looked at Sparx. "Ok...how did Spyro beat that?" he said backing up and fervently wishing he'd stopped at the ship armoury first. "Uh, he had some sorta super breath that came from Convexity's energy, which I don't think is available now," said Sparx.

Matt whimpered before saying. "Ok...plan b...we go get the biggest stun cannon in my ship." he said before Devina blocked the doors with a force field spell. "...or not." matt finished. "No one's going anywhere," hissed Devina, her wings flapped to buffet Matt and blow Sparx against the wall of the temple. "This could be going better...we've gotta wake up Spyro...if he's the only one with the super breath thing..." Matt said, getting up unsteadily.

"Don't bother," said Devina, "Once he falls asleep, he'll be under my control when the spell finishes." "But what if I wake him up before it's finished?" said Matt with a devilish smirk. Devina wiped Matt's smirk off with a tail whip that carried him across the courtyard. "Ouch...mental note: Don't be cheeky to 20 ft tall dragons." he said. Spyro was shrouded in a black cloud of smoke that flashed with purple energy. Sparx flew over while Matt kept Devina's attention. "C'mon, bro...Wake up." he said.

However, no matter what Sparx yelled at Spyro, he kept sleeping as the darkness drew closer to him. "OK, I'm sorry about this, but this is for your own good," said Sparx and he bit Spyro on the ear, hard. "YEEOW!" yelled Spyro as he woke up. "Bleah, do you ever wash that thing?" said Sparx. Matt was busy dodging Devina. "Less talky and more zappy." he yelled desperately. Devina turned to see who he was talking to. "NO!" she said angrily. "Well...if I can't make you join, I'm sure my master will be happy to hear that you're dead...!" she said.

"Alright lady, I'm taking you out. And I'm not talking dinner and a movie," said Matt as he fired what would have been a stunning blow. That is, if Devina didn't vanish in a cloud of darkness. Matt looked around. "Where'd she go?" he said. Striker said. _ "Just use the damn spell." _Matt looked confused. "What spell?" Striker sighed. _ "Stupid humans...can't even remember dreams..."_ he said before pushing his own dream memories into Matt's head to remind him.

"Well I would use it, if I can see where she is," said Matt, looking around for where Devina might pop up. Devina suddenly appeared behind Matt, smashing him into the wall before turning on Spyro. "Why don't you give in? Would you really prefer death?" she snarled. "Quite frankly, I would," said Spyro, "and I want my friend back, now!"

Devina grinned. "oh, I don't think so...this is my body now." she said before a white beam struck her in the back. Matt was standing behind her, looking the worse for wear **(author: well...he had just been pushed into a wall)**. "I...don't think so...here's your eviction notice..." he said. More of the same black smoke came out of Devina's mouth before oozing into the ground with a high pitched keening sound that set everyone's teeth on edge.

After the last of the smoke died out, the black dragoness shrunk down to her more normal size and shape. Cynder shook her head and said, "Ugh, that was almost as bad as when Spyro freed me." Matt grinned aimlessly. "All things considered...that went rather well." he said and passed out.

--

Later, Cynder was in her room, contemplating what happened. "I nearly gave into the darkness again," she said, "Devina may have been controlling me, but it was too easy for her to gain control. I'm too much of a hazard to be here." Cynder looked around sadly. The guardians and Spyro had been so kind to her since Spyro had freed her. She had to leave if only to be sure that if she was recaptured and turned again, that they wouldn't be hurt. She got up and headed out the door. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best," she said.

**Oh no…Cynder leaving?**

**The story will intertwine with the final two games of the Legend of Spyro trilogy from here on in……Please R&R!**


	6. Leaving Home

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 6: Leaving Home**

It had been a day since the incident with Devina's soul gem. Matt had finally gotten used to his new horns and was currently doing a test on the ship...well...if you call using the ships engine's test cycle program to make popcorn a test. "Ok...hold it there." said Matt to Genghis on the comm, "Really, sir...I must protest..." said the bot over the comm but Matt hung up. "Can't talk...popcorn." he said, munching on some before spotting Sparx who seemed in a better mood then he was most nights, which he spent worrying that Cynder would get him. "Hey...popcorn." he called by way of greeting.

"Careful, it's still hot," said Matt. The dragonfly picked up a piece and started munching on it. Since Sparx was a lot smaller than Matt, he had to eat it in several bites. "So...what're you so happy about? Isn't it time for your daily anti-Cynder rant?" Matt said, munching on another bit.

"Oh I just saw Cynder leaving the temple. And any place that she's not in is a safer place. Could I have some more butter with this?" Matt stared. "She what? She got a death wish or something? You go get Spyro and tell him...I guarantee he'll wanna hear..." he said and tried to think of a way to speed hi up. The result was the winner for that year entry for the lame threat of the year award. "or...no more popcorn." he said before picking up his rifle and heading into the ship. "Whatever," said Sparx, "Might as well find Spyro. I gotta spread the good news."

"Genghis. Run a scan for Cynder…I need to know where she is." He said as he came onto the bridge. The bot sighed. "And why should I? Did you incinerate the popcorn again?" he said in full sarcasm mode. Matt glared, not in the mood. "Do it…she's gone…and its almost night…smeg knows whats awake out there…and in the mood for a dragon-flavoured snack."

Genghis grumbled and ran the scan. Matt paced back and forth while the computer ran the scan. "Target located." It chimed, displaying a dot on a holo-map Matt had done of the area. A dot appeared, moving towards the edge. "Target in motion…" said the computer. Matt sighed and headed for the door while Genghis hovered off to finish more repairs on the ship. If they'd stayed, they'd have heard the computer continue. "Alert…additional Arial units detected….arrival in 25 minutes…"

--

Sparx flew out of the ship and looked around for Spyro. "There he is," said Sparx, "Better wake him up. Wouldn't want him to miss out on the fun." Sparx hovered Spyro's head and started prodding him. "Hello? Hey! Wake up!" Spyro opened his eyes slowly and yawned. As soon as Matt had gotten what he wanted, he went outside where he soon found Sparx and Spyro. "You've got the memo then? Good," said Matt, "Let's find Cynder quick." As Matt walked onward, Spryo asked Sparx, "What's a memo?"

Matt said. "Cynder's not here according to Sparx..." he said. Spyro turned, concern on his face. "Did you see where she went?" he asked. "She was heading out the back way," said Sparx, "We're not going after her, are we?" Spyro and Matt both turned to glare at him. "Of course we are." said Sparx in a glum voice before following the two.

The trio walked trough the corridors that led to the gardens at the rear of the temple. There was a slight problem though...well...4 big problems. The guardians were asleep in the chamber that led to the garden tunnel. "Ok, I know this is something you don't often do," said Matt to Sparx, "But please be quiet." "Look who's talking," muttered Sparx.

Matt glared. "Genghis is fixing the bug zappers..." he whispered as they crept through the room. There was a tense moment when Matt's gun accidently went off and shot his own foot but luckily it was silenced...the main problem for matt was not whimpering. The three of them found Cynder just as we was about to walk out the last door. "Cynder, wait!" called Spyro.

Matt added. "You shouldn't be out here...it's dangerous." he said, and wincing as his gun went off again in his other foot. Sparx muttered. "...and when you got here it got worse." causing matt to lose it and attempt to swat the sniggering Sparx to little effect. Spyro was talking to Cynder. "Why are you leaving?" he said sadly.

Cynder sighed and said, "You've all been so kind to me, even after the horrible things I've done." "They weren't your fault," said Spyro, "You were controlled by the Dark Master and Devina." "But I still have darkness within me," said Cynder, "and I had better leave before it hurts you." In the background there was another gunshot and a cry of "son of a smeg...stupid cut price safeties." Spyro and Cynder exchanged a look that said 'don't ask' before Cynder continued.

"I have to deal with this darkness on my own, and I can't do it here. I'll never forget you though." She quickly ran out the door before Spyro could respond. Matt let go of strangling Sparx and watched as Cynder left. "You gonna let her go?...Spyro?" he said and jumped as Spyro keeled over, asleep. "Well...this looks familiar." he said, checking Spyro.

--

When Spyro awoke again, he smelled smoke. "Boy, that was a weird dream," he said. "Spyro, you're up," said Sparx, "That's a good thing because right now we're, um, UNDER ATTACK!" Matt could be seen, trying to move rubble that had blocked the way they'd come. "Smegging bats." he was muttering before turning. "Spyro...are you ok?" he said, spotting Spyro.

"Just had an odd dream," said Spyro, "But I think my fire breath's working again. What happened?" Matt said. "A load of those bat things turned up a few minutes ago...one of em dropped a bomb where the door used to be." he said, waving an arm at the rubble. "My comm got smashed so I can't call Genghis either." he added, pointing out where a piece of rock had cracked the screen on his wrist-comp. Spyro jumped up. "The guardians...they're still asleep." he said. Matt shrugged. "...and that too." he added lamely.

"I know they're old and all, but I find it kinda doubtful they could sleep through this ruckus," said Sparx. Matt thought about this. "Point...we need to get back inside...I'm sure there's something watching us." he said.

"Probably just some more apes," said Sparx, "I'm sure he can handle them." His confidence plummeted when giant spiders suddenly descended on threads. "But those things are a problem." The first spider went straight for Spyro and regretted it, getting a blast of flames in the face. "Well...least we know your fire breath is definitely back." said Sparx. Matt had his own trouble. One of the spiders had just eaten his gun. "Can we talk about this?" he said as it backed him up. The spider just hissed. Matt shrugged. "Ok..." he said and drew his ion blade, slashing the end off the leg that was stabbed at him.

The spider screamed in pain, but suddenly it exploded as the safety on the gun went off. Matt sighed. "It had to happen...spider goo." he said, wiping the worst off and went over to help Spyro with the last Spider which climbed up and away. "Ok...that was slightly random...can we just find the back door before their mum gets here?"

Then they heard some hooting and soon several ape soldiers dropped down around them. The lead ape smirked. "I should thank you...those damn spiders were eating my squad." he said. Matt rolled his eyes. "This guys worse than Kurata for the corny dialogue." he muttered, picking his gun out some spider goo.

"Well, I guess that just means more for us," said Spyro and quickly set the apes' tails on fire. Matt tried to blast a few but his gun just made a 'bloop' noise and shot globules of goo at them. Surprisingly this worked better as the apes just shrieked and ran for it. Matt peered at his gun and flicked a glob of goo away before turning to help Spyro, missing the goo's explosion.

"Ok, let's try to get to the others, and blast whatever goon or monster's in our way," said Matt. "Why did you have to put in the monster part?" moaned Sparx. "Because you know we'll run into one." said Matt as they headed through the garden area. Sparx sighed. "I know...but maybe if we don't mention it, the world will forget to have us run into them."

On cue, more spiders appeared, chasing the apes that had fled. "See? I told you." said Matt, cheerfully, raising his gun and firing at both parties. Sometime later, and a lot of enemies slain, the trio finally made it back to the main part of the temple. The apes were flying in on bats and causing a lot of damage to the building.

"Well...least they're not shooting at us...yet..." he said and smirked as a red shot vaporised a bat. "Genghis is having fun then." The only open tunnel into the temple seemed to have partially collapsed, floor-wise. "You should sue your builders." said Matt, looking down.

Spyro said. "Erm...maybe you should be careful...it looks deep." Matt turned. "Oh come on...I'd have to be really stupid to fall down a hole like...AHHHH!" he said, accidentally missing his footing and falling down. There was a distant 'oof.' Sparx sniggered. "Like he said..."

Matt picked himself up painfully. "Ow," he moaned. He noticed spider webs everywhere and commented, "They could really use a janitor." Spyro came gliding down. "I didn't know this was here." he said, looking around, while matt slashed at the webbing. "Dammit. Where's the smegging door?" he said, slicing a final bit away and revealing the face of a VERY big spider, obviously the earlier spiders mother. "Oh...Vissitors." it hissed and nearly bit matt's head off. "Sorry...wrong door...this isn't starbucks." he said and pulled some webbing across.

There was the sound of clicking as several large spiders emerged from various points of the room. "Boy, this must be an arachnophobe's worst nightmare," said Matt, "but fortunately, I'm not arachnophobia." The first one went straight for Matt before he could react, gluing him to the wall with webbing, before turning to gang up on Spyro.

Spyro rushed to free Matt, but he was glued in place by a spider. Several more spiders spat webbing at Spyro until he was completely cocooned. "We shall feast on dragon flesh tonight," said the mother spider. Suddenly the cocoon expanded and red light orange light started coming out of the cracks. Then it exploded, freeing Spyro in a shower of flames that roasted the spiders.

Matt was also freed by the blast, and also covered in soot. Sparx flew over to him. "Erm...I think you broke him." he said, tapping matt on the head to no response. "That...was so...damn cool." said Matt. "I hope I'll be able to do that." "We could help with that," said Sparx, "Those spiders left a lot of gems behind." Matt thought about it. "Erm...on second thoughts, no...I prefer my own brand of weaponry." he said.

--

the trio emerged from the tunnels onto a ledge overlooking a part of the temple. Below then, Ignitus was fighting a horde of Apes, and winning. "Looks like the old lizard still has some moves," said Sparx. A fireball, that didn't seem too much astray, grazed the underside of Sparx's tail. "Apparently he still has his hearing too," said Matt.

As they watched Ignitus used his own brand of fire fury and fried the last few apes. "Right...I'm gonna go help before the apes are all dealt with." he said, readying a grapple. Spyro and Sparx flew down while Matt climbed up so he'd get a better view and could snipe at some apes who would sneak up on them.

He'd just clambered up when a blast of air almost flash froze him. "Oh nuts...this is not the time...make an appointment like other villains." he said turning to see...Sonya. "Matt, sorry about that, I thought you were one of those monkeys," said Sonya, "I managed to get control back. We need to get to the ship and get out of here."

Matt glared. "You must think i was born yesterday." he said and jumped to avoid an icicle that 'Sonya' sent at him. "Ah...it was worth a try." Avarona said, rippling like a mirage back into her dragon form. "So...what's the plan...turn me into an icicle and deliver me on a platter?" said Matt, gun in his hand.

"More or less," said Avarona, "unless you want to come back willingly." Matt seemed to think. "Hmm...no thanks." he said, firing a shot at Sonya's head, only for it to bounce off the dragons scales. "So tell me," said Avarona, "Why do you delay your transformation? Being a dragon is far better than being human. True we don't have hands, but we have many more abilities and we live longer."

Matt glared. "Least I'm not a homicidal maniac who probably has a room temperature I.Q." he retorted, dodging another ice blast. "I've never known Striker to hold out on the edge of a battle," said Avarona, "perhaps I can entice him another way." Striker could be heard in Matt's head singing at the top of his voice. 'I'M NOT LISTENIIIING!' he could be heard saying. Needless to say, this didn't help matt's mood much either. "I don't think he's in the mood…" he said icily. Avarona sighed. "He's singing…isn't he." She said sympathetically before suddenly throwing an icicle at him.

"It's getting pretty cold up here," said Matt, "Would be nicer if things were a little warmer." Unexpectedly, Matt's body started generating generous amounts of heat, enough to melt some nearby icicles. Avarona glared and fired another icicle. Matt raised his arms to shield himself and the icicle melted in mid air. "Ok...striker? have you been doing things to my DNA again?" '...maybe...are you complaining?' said Striker innocently. "Not really." said Matt before another icicle exploded at Matt's feet. "Talk later." he said before a second knocked his gun out his hand.

"So you've started to manifest strikers powers...so what?" Avarona said. Matt gulped. "A little help?" Striker said. "Ok...we'll start simple...concentrate...imagine all that heat in your hand..." he said. Matt said. "Say what?" Striker could be heard sighing. "Imagine you've got a grenade then...and imagine you throwing it." Matt looked up and concentrated and saw a small fireball appear in his dragon hand. He threw it out of reflex, sending it into a pillar next to Avarona. "Gee...nice shot, merc." she sneered.

"That was nothing, now I know how to do it," said Matt as he threw another fireball at Avarona's head. Avarona dodged the next one but a third hit her in the chest, followed by a quartet of energy blasts. Matt had found his blaster. This time the rounds bit home where the fireball had hit. "Fire beats ice. Beat it." said Matt, nastily. Striker said. 'Easy...don't let the magic go to your head.' Avarona smirked. "Yes...don't." she said, knocking matt down before flying off.

Matt came too in time to see Spyro fighting a guy in armour who was on a giant bat. "Great...another nutter." he said. Matt watched as Spyro finished frying the guy, who apparently had enough and was now flying away. As he flew, he shout something that was garbled by his thick helmet. It sounded either like, "You haven't seen the last of me!" or "Where is the Casanova tea?"

Matt looked out and saw the rest of the attackers were leaving too. He slid down an collapsed pillar to ground level. "At least those losers are gone." he said before guessing why Spyro looked sad. "Don't worry...I pity the ape that tries to take Cynder." he said in an attempt to cheer him up.

--

Later, they gathered around the scrying pool. "I wonder how long this will take?" wondered Matt. "Scrying pools do not always reveal something immediately," said Ignitus, "They often take time." Spyro was looking into the pool. "I...I can see a tree." Matt looked over his shoulder. "I can see that credit I lost..." he joked but shut up under the four guardians glares.

"It looks like the tree I've seen in my dreams," said Spyro. "Young dragon, you've been keeping secrets," said Ignitus. "Well, I thought they would go away, but they keep getting stronger," said Spyro. Matt shrugged. "So...we go find this tree?" he said.

"Perhaps, what else was in your dream?" asked Terrador. "Only the voice of someone who calls himself the Chronicler," said Spyro. Matt jumped at this. "That guy? Erm...was there a weirdo who speaks funny called Mr Black there too?" he asked.

"The Chronicler?" said Cyril, "I haven't heard that name in ages." "Nor have I," said Volteer. "He's the guy who knocked me out..." said Matt. "I'm betting he was the reason you had a unscheduled nap earlier too."

"If the Chronicler has resurfaced, than these are indeed momentous times," said Terrador. "Who's the Chronicler?" asked Spyro. "The Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom. The tales about him are often vague and frequently linked to tales of doom." Matt sighed. "Great...more doom. I could have stayed on Athens 4 but nooooo." he said to himself.

"Did the Chronicler mention anything else?" asked Ignitus. "Something about the Night of Eternal Darkness," said Spyro. Suddenly lightning flashed in a very scary way. "I'll say this for the weather...it knows when its required to contribute to the atmosphere." said Matt to Sparx. "So...this night of eternal darkness deal...extremely bad, I'm guessing."

"Did anyone else notice that?" said Sparx, "There wasn't even a cloud in the sky." Matt started to notice a pattern, "Hey, are you guys ignoring what I'm saying?" Sparx said to Matt. "You get used to it." "So...we find this tree then?" said Matt to Ignitus.

"There is a place that is relatively undisturbed by civilization, at the mouth of the Silver River. It is a dangerous place, where the water is poisonous and the creatures who drink from it are hostile." Matt sighed. "It's never easy...still...could be worse...it's not like the tree will attack us or anything...right?" he said, cheerfully.

"The Night of Eternal Darkness will soon be upon us," said Cyril, "We must make haste before that." "Uh, what is this Night of Eternal Darkness?" asked Matt. "It is when the moons overlap, creating a great darkness for a few minutes," said Volteer, "It is also a time when evil forces can mobilize with great efficiency." "Oh goody." said Matt sarcastically. "Well...I'm still gonna help out...Avarona's still loose and causing mayhem...she may try her luck again." he added.

"She is not the only one who you should look out for," said Ignitus, "You and Spyro will search for this tree. Hopefully, it will lead us to the Chronicler." Matt nodded. "It'll be a piece of cake...me and Genghis have fixed most of the ship." he said. Spyro said. "What about Cynder?"

"I will search for Cynder," said Ignitus. "But we must leave the Temple," said Terrador, "If it was attacked once, it will likely be attacked again." Matt nodded. "Probably a good idea...too many back entrances around here to defend...where will you guys go though?" he said. "We shall head to the main land," said Terrador, "there are others that must be warned." Matt shrugged. "Ok...guess we're off tree hunting..." he said.

--

Matt was waiting outside his ship when Spyro and Sparx turned up. "I'm sure Cynder's fine...she just needs to do some thinking. You heard Ignitus. He's gonna find her." he said. "Yeah, but I still worry about her," said Spyro. "I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself," said Sparx, "She used to be a big powerful dragoness, remember?"

Matt nodded. "Sparx is right. She'll be fine. Hell, we might even bump into her ourselves." he said cheerfully before heading towards the ship. "Shall we go?" he said.

Matt felt confident about the job as he powered up the ship. All they had to do was find some tree. How hard could it be?

**When will matt learn…YOU NEVER SAY 'How hard can it be?' It encourages their authors to make their lives more…interesting…so sue me…I'm evil.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. The Cursed Oak

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 7: The Cursed Oak**

Matt looked down at the Maelstrom stars scanners at the forest. It stretched clean over the horizon. "We've got to find a single tree in that?" he said to Genghis. Genghis bobbed in his form of a shrug. "I suppose so, sir." he said, On the screen, Spyro and Sparx were starting to land in a small clearing next to the river.

"Looks like my stop. Keep the ship circling in cloak. Its as good as a neon sign for saying where we are." Genghis shrugged again and brought the ship into hover. "Is this a good time to say that we could probably have more..." "Later..." said Matt, taking his blaster rifle off the back of the pilot seat and walking out.

--

Matt looked around at the forest clearing. The water was a poisonous purple and there were several yellow eyes glaring at them from the branches of the trees. "It's not so bad," said Matt. Spyro and Sparx gave Matt an odd look. "Well, I don't want to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely."

He walked around and noticed a mound. "Great...ants." he said, looking at the mound like it had personally offended him. "Stupid bugs...they always end up the size of a jeep and try to eat me." he muttered and jumped as a tiny purple bug poked its head out. "I take it back...looks kinda cu...AIIIE!" he screamed as the bug and its friends mobbed him till Spyro blew them off with his fire breath. "Evil bugs." Matt gibbered.

"I think they're only the smallest of our problems," said Spyro, "This place does not like outsiders." "I've been through tougher woods than these," said Matt, brandishing his ion staff. "Onwards then, into the foliage! I've always wanted to say that." He sheathed his staff, but cut his belt in half in doing so. "Smeg," he said after his pants fell down.

**One quick fix later...**

"You're lost, aren't you." said Sparx. "I'm not lost...I'm just not...where I want to...oh shut up." said Matt, and walked round a corner to sulk. Spyro was looking at the tree Matt had just walked round. It blinked...

"Erm...Matt?" said Spyro. "I know it looks like we're going nowhere," said Matt, "but will you please stop- oh..." The last part was a remark to the fact that the 'tree' in question was holding up a club that was larger than Spyro.

Matt barely dodged the 'tree's' club. "This really sucks." he said, rolling to the side and firing at it to little effect. A second swipe lifted him off his feet, knocking the wind out of him. "I'll never insult my vegetables again." he said, trying to get up.

Spyro breathed fire on it, which was rather affective. Then a head butt knocked the 'tree' off of its feet. Matt pulled out a grenade and shoved it in the tree's mouth. The tree got up, looked puzzled and exploded. "Wow...serious intergestion." said Sparx. "I don't know about you guys," said Matt, "but I'm not sure that thing was all plant."

The forest started to get darker the further they went in. Matt's comm beeped as the gang passed a sinkhole full of the purple water. "Say again?" said Matt. Genghis could be heard trying to speak through the static caused by the thick canopy. "Si…*fzzzzz*...their shi *fzzzzt*..the area...*bzzzzz*" The comm went dead. Matt shook his wrist comm a few more times but got nothing. "Dammit." he said. "Guess we're not getting help from Genghis."

Suddenly they heard crunching sounds. They looked around and saw Sparx munching on butterflies. "Hey, Spyro," said Sparx when his mouth was empty, "Have you tried these? They are delish." "Are you sure they're safe?" said Matt, poking a butterfly which then proceeded to bite his finger. "Gah...I hate my life." he said, shaking it off.

"Sparx, you shouldn't eat that," said Spyro, "You don't even no what it is." Sparx then burped loudly. The forest suddenly went silent. "Great...for an encore...why don't you yell exactly where we are for any of those tree things?" said Matt sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard voices up ahead, and not the kind that came from either apes or tree monsters. Matt and Sparx heard a thump behind them and turned to see Spyro out cold. "Oh great...not a good time for you to nap." said Sparx. Matt peered round the corner and spotted several badgers in pirate clothing. "Now I've seen it all." he muttered.

"Alright boys," said the leader, "Spread and find something for the arena. And the first one to bring me Arborick gets a big fat reward." Matt looked over at Sparx and mouthed 'Arborick?' Sparx shrugged. Suddenly Sparx gulped and said, "Oh no, not now." Matt shrugged. "What have we got to lose? We can't have em see Spyro." he said, walking in front of the pirates. "Hey there. Forget Arborick. One free mercenary and killer dragonfly...if you can catch us." he said.

Just then Sparx let out one of the most noxious burps that Matt had ever heard. "Uh, your fathers were eaten by pussy cats!" called Sparx. Matt looked over at Sparx. "That was the best you had?" he said. The pirates must have thought so though as the leader yelled. "GET EM!" Sparx flew away in the opposite direction, the scream he produced was surprisingly feminine.

Spyro woke up later to find himself alone. "Sparx? Matt? Where are you?" he called. A few seconds later, Sparx flew around the corner, still screaming that girly scream of his. Several pirates were chasing after him. "Look, a dragon, he'll make a fine addition to the arena," said the leader. A hail of plasma blasts ended their idea harshly. "I don't think so." said Matt, coming out another path. "Nice diversion, Sparx..." he said as the surviving pirates fled. "Guess we know what Genghis was trying to warn us about."

Sparx said. "They're all over the place." he said to Spyro. Just then another group ran at them. Before Matt could blast them, Spyro opened his mouth and sent a chilling spray of icy wind at the pirates that froze them solid. "Wow. Thats new..." said Matt, walking up and tapping one of the pirates.

One of the pirates had been frozen in what looked like a giant snowball, which gave Matt a fun idea. He picked up the snowball and rolled it at the other pirates. They were scattered in every direction from the collision. "Strike!" cried Matt. Spyro rolled his eyes and grinned. "C'mon, Matt. We've got to find that tree." Matt sighed. "I suppose." he said. The path was going along what looked like a coast. "We must have come miles." Sparx said.

Matt spotted several boats that looked like classical sailing ships. He also noticed the Jolly Roger on the flags. "I think there are more pirates here than we thought," said Matt. The path led the way to what looked like a hunting camp, complete with cages. "Looks like they came prepared." he said. "This Arborick they're after must be a real tough cookie."

Suddenly they heard a ruckus up ahead, "I think we've got company coming," said Sparx as several more pirates appeared. Matt fired a few rounds at them, dropping a few while Spyro froze some more. A stray shot hit a gunpowder keg, causing it to explode. "Nice shot." taunted Sparx as the explosion blew several cages apart.

However, it did have the beneficial effect of blowing several pirates right into the air, similar to wooden pigeons. Matt smirked. "Yes...I do think it was a nice shot." he retorted. The trio headed into the camp. "They mentioned an arena when we first saw these guys." he said, looking in a cage. Sparx said "I just hope we don't meet the guy they were looking for."

--

The trio's path led them back deeper into the forest. "This has got to be the strangest forest I've ever seen," said Matt, "I've seen tree-like trolls, bat mites, and..." He paused as he saw the next oddity, "Giant floating jellyfish?" The jellyfish in question seemed offended as a lightning bolt shot out and earthed in Matt. Sparx looked down at the gently smoking and twitching Matt. "Electrical giant floating jellyfish." he corrected.

"I don't think they stay electrocuted all the time," said Spyro, "We can cross over the tops of them before they light up." "Can we wait until everything's not blue first?" asked Matt. The trip over the jellyfish was a bit uneventful...if you didn't count that Matt seemed to find all the electrical ones. Spyro waited till Matt reached the other side. "Er...are you ok?" Matt, grinning the faint grin of the heavily concussed/electrified said. "Yes, Sergeant...permission to pass out." he said in a slurred voice, saluted and then fell forward.

Matt woke up later when Spyro and Sparx came across a lake of the purple water, only parts of it seemed to be burning and there was a partially sunken pirate ship on the other side. "That's odd," said Spyro. He sat down and Matt rolled off his back and his face landed in the water. "Oops."

Matt didn't seem that affected. "Er...you did catch the part about poisonous...right?" said Sparx. Matt shrugged. "You've obviously never had food in the CPS cafeteria...meatloaf day is perfect for building poison resistance." he said before shuddering at some memory and adding. "Don't ask. My stomach was never the same again." He caught sight of the pirate ship. "Someone's a bad driver." he said.

"I think I can freeze the surface long enough for us to cross," said Spyro, "But we'll have to be quick." Spyro spat the first ice breath into the water which hissed and turned into an ice floe. The two jumped down, sparx flying behind and Spyro quickly spat another, and another till they reached the other side. Matt turned back and watched as the last floe hissed and vanished under the surface. "Nasty..." he muttered. "Guess we go this way." he said and was nearly ran over by some pirates who appeared to be running like the spiderbot from the ship was chasing them. "Aren't you supposed to fight?" he said as they ran out of sight.

Suddenly another pirate was thrown through the air and slammed into a tree, knocking it down. The gang stopped dead at this. "Ok...Not that way." said Matt, cheerfully and turned to go back. Spyro however, didn't...looking down the tunnel. "There's nothing there." he said. Matt and Sparx joined him. "Then what's playing pitching practise with pirates then?" he said, shining a light down to just see a turn. "Someone with a really good throwing arm," said Sparx.

The tunnel led to a huge lake with a slightly crooked oak tree in the centre. Unlike the other tree's it was apparently flourishing in the water. "That's the tree from my vision," said Spyro. "Doesn't seem that great," said Matt, "aside from the bright glow around it." "Well, while you go talk with that tree, I'll go find some more of those butterflies," said Sparx.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll go make sure Sparx doesn't eat himself to death." he said with a smirk. Spyro walked towards the tree and said, "Hello? Chronicler? I'm here now. Can you please speak with me?" Matt, who was checking nobody came up the tunnel after them, looked down at his wrist-comp as it suddenly beeped. A large lifeform reading had just come on. "What the?" he said.

Suddenly the oak tree sank beneath the water and the ground began to tremble. Suddenly a giant monster apparently made of wood and moss emerged from the lake and roared loudly. "I believe it's my turn to faint," said Sparx and did so. Matt stared open mouthed at the tree monster. "You know...I'm actually not that surprised..." he said before firing a few shots to no effect. "Ok...bigger gun needed." he whimpered.

Spyro breathed fire on it, setting its right arm on fire. "Nice work," said Matt. Suddenly the monster started spinning around, causing the flames to come off in fireballs. Matt and Spyro dodged the fireballs barely and matt quickly went into his wrist-comps buffer to find a bigger gun. "C'mon...where are you?" he muttered, looking as the holograms of the stored weapons appeared one after another.

Spyro breathed more fire and caused the monsters to catch on fire. When the monster spun, the flames on only one leg came off. Matt finally grinned, pulling out a particle rifle. "HA HAAAA!...Oh crud." he said as a huge wooden arm hit him and squished him against the wall. Spyro turned "Matt...you ok?" Matt gibbered happily. "Yes maaa...I'll be up for college soon." he said

Matt shook his head, which scattered the little birdies flying around his head. "Ok, now I'm mad," he said and threw a fireball at the giant's right arm, which ignited it. He then picked up the particle rifle and fired a few more shots, setting more fires. "Let's have a barbeque, Spyro." he said, tossing another fireball.

Spyro assisted with his fire breath until the entire monster was ablaze. The giant roared with pain and spun even faster, casting all the fire off. Then it started swinging at Matt and Spyro with its limbs. Matt and Spyro scrambled over a pair of mini-rock columns over to another island just as the monster smashed them, close behind them. "This really sucks." said Matt, just as the monster reared up behind him and swatted him again. "Happy days are here again." he said, happily concussed from behind Spyro.

The giant pulled itself up onto the ledge and lifted one of its legs to stomp on them. Spyro pre-empted him by giving his other leg a hotfoot. The monster cried out and made to kick Spyro, missing and hitting Matt's rifle, detonating the ammo in a blue fireball. The fire spread over the leg quickly, causing the monster to clutch it and hop in place. Eventually, its hopping went over the ledge and fell back down into the lake with a mighty splash. Matt came back to his senses when the splash happened. "Did we win?" he said dazed.

Sparx flew over and said, "You killed it? That's why we were dragged out here." Then he went into a mockingly mystical tone, "Spyro, I am the Great Tree, calling from across the void, come forth and vanquish me." Matt peered down. "I'm going down to make sure it's really dead...or maybe there was something in it...it happens." he said catching Sparx n Spyro's gazes before jumping down to a ledge.

"You're right," said Spyro, "I don't think I was supposed to do that. Wait a minute, you don't think that was the Chronicler?" "No, it was not." Sparx and Spyro turned to see a band of pirates behind them, the lead one was much bigger than the others with a hook hand, a cannon for a peg leg, a treasure chest on his hunched back, two parrots on his shoulders, and an extremely unintelligent look on his face. Matt, hearing the voice, stopped and listened in before trying to make it to a ledge on the lake edge so he could get a good view.

"Who's that ugly mug?" asked Spyro. "Quiet fool!" yelled the purple parrot. The pirate in question made no response. "Guess he's as dumb as he ugly," said Sparx. "I said quiet! Don't make me say it again." Matt sniggered when he heard the birds. "Great...Mr T's parrot." he mumbled, climbing up and almost slipping. He was about to climb up and make trouble when Striker froze his limbs in place. 'NO...You can't...' said Striker.

"To answer your question; no, that was not the Chronicler, whoever he is," said the orange parrot, "That was Arborick and he was going to be the main attraction for our arena." "Gee, I really feel sorry about that," said Spyro. "Oh no need for remorse," said the orange parrot, "You'll do quite nicely." "What does that mean?" asked Sparx. Matt had managed to struggle up to peer over the edge, in time to see the pirate clock Spyro smartly over the head, knocking him out.

"Take him to the ship," said the orange parrot and two other parrots bound Spyro's legs and then slung him over a stick. Then they carried him away with the other pirates following. Striker finally released Matt's body from his control when the pirates had gone. "What...was that about? I could have stopped them dead...literally." he growled at Striker.

"We do not want to rush them," said Striker. "Why not?" asked Matt, "They're just a bunch of mangy pirates, and those birds are the only ones with brains." Matt glared. "Pull the other one...back down on the ledge you sounded terrified...I only seen you act that way when Devina attacked us." he said angrily.

"This is a similar situation," said Striker, "I sensed one of my former comrades, and a rather aggressive one at that." Matt shrugged. "So? All that'll happen is that Devina gets company in hell." he said. "You don't know Raptor...I do...he's a total psychopath and fanatic...and he won't be happy to see me." Striker said. "Why's that? It's not like you ratted him out or something," said Matt. Matt had an odd feeling that Striker was mentally shuffling his feet.

"You DID rat him out?" said Matt, shocked. "It was back when Malefor wasn't as strong as he is now. Raptor however was as strong then as he is now. It frightened him…I was told to…let slip…where he'd be. It worked." Matt sighed. "Then why does Malefor want him back in action?"

"Well…Raptor was a bit of a fanatic…he'll blame me…hence why I don't wanna meet him…well…not till we're fully changed." Said Striker. "So, will he make it obvious where he is or is he going to be subtle?" asked Matt, not sure he wanted to tangle with a dragon that Striker didn't seem tough against, fanatic or not. "I...I think that Raptors stone is moving...cause those guys have him." said Striker. Matt decided to try something risky. "I don't believe it...I got possessed by a wuss." he said.

"What do you mean a wuss?" demanded Striker. "Well I was kinda hoping that if I had a dragon spirit in me, I was hoping it would be a strong warrior, not a weakling who quivers more than the flame on a match." Matt suddenly went rigid with pain and a hallucination...a very lifelike one, of Striker as he had been before his incarceration appeared, snarling. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD, YOU MONKEY? ME...OF WHOM MALEFORS ENEMIES TREMBLED BEFORE?" Matt nodded. "Well...you're too frightened to take on your old teammate." he said, reeling from Strikers psychic outburst

Matt felt a peculiar twitching in his face. Suddenly flames shot out of his nostrils, much to his surprise. Striker continued his rant. "I could crush your feeble mind." he said. Matt glared. "I'm not the one you should be angry at...save it for Raptor." Striker seemed to nod. "I'LL TEAR HIM APART! LETS GET HIM!" he said and vanished. Matt smirked as he heard Striker say "hey...wait a minute..." "And my training officer said I was rubbish at speech manipulation."

**Heh…Matt to the rescue next chapter…but then again…we remember what happened in chapter 4…don't we, readers…Please R&R!**


	8. The Arena

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 8: The Arena**

Matt followed Genghis through the ship towards one of the cargo bays. "This had better be good. We'll be on top of those pirates soon." he said. "I am aware of that, and I believe we have something to take care of that crisis," said Genghis, "Our cargo contains several droids that were to be delivered after the retrieval mission, though my data does not included the intended destination."

Matt opened the door and his mouth dropped open. Back home before being sucked into Nullspace, he'd been a avid Star wars fan and so easily recognized the rows of battle and Destroyer droids, all inactive. "Hey...isn't star wars technology on the NSC restricted list?" he said, not really bothered either way. With the droids, he could kick serious pirate butt if the first plan went pear shaped.

"As previously stated, the cargo's destination is not within my data," said Genghis, "Perhaps these automatons were meant to be disposed of, but I think that in current circumstances, they will be of use to us." Matt nodded and activated the power up command on a wall console. The droids all shook and slowly came to life. Matt jumped back as they all turned in perfect unison to face him. Genghis went forward. "There has been a...incident aboard. As such, this organic is your current commanding officer...you will obey his commands." said Genghis. The droids all saluted, except for the Destroyers which just voiced their approval. Matt looked at Genghis. "Erm...are you sure they won't, for example...shoot me in the back?" he asked

"Unlike you organics, we machines do not regularly betray others unless we are programmed to," said Genghis, sounding a little offended, "and I assure you these droids are well-programmed for obedience." Matt nodded. "I'd best get in character..." he said.

--

The pirate officer walked down towards the captains quarters. Captain Skabb was apparently in a good mood over the new catches for the arena but you could never tell. He knocked nervously. "Er...cap'n?" he said, shakily. The pirate turned in his direction, but the parrots responded for him. "What is it now?" said the brown parrot, scratch.

The pirate officer hesitated. "C'mon foo...we ain't got all day." said Sniff, the other Parrot. The pirate captain finally got the words out. "My lookout say there be some kinda sky monster behind us...and it be gettin closer." "Sky monster?" said Scratch, "I doubt it. Probably another ship wanting our cargo. Fire a cannon at it. If it bleeds, try and catch it. It may prove useful in the arena."

"Um...we tried cap'n...something stopped the cannonball when it got close...made it vanish in a flash...er...cap'n? Behind ye." said the officer, pointing to where a small disk hovered outside the window.

The drone, finally deciding that these people were not clever enough to realise it wanted in, melted a hole in the glass and hovered down in front of them, projecting a hologram onto the floor. A hooded figure stood in front of them, a dragon hand visible. "Captain? A pleasure to meet you." the figure said

"What is this hocus pocus?" demanded Sniff, "I don't like it." "You don't have to like it, polly. I only speak to people who have more brain cells then teeth." said the figure rudely. My name is....draconus...captain draconus...I've heard good things about you and wanted to offer my services."

"What kind of service?" said Scratch sceptically. "Well...My ship can outgun your entire fleet." said Draconus with a sneer. "Sometimes quantity over ranks quality," said Scratch, "I can see that there's only one of you while there are several of us." "And you don't got the guts," said Sniff, "You're nothing but a big bluffer."

Draconus laughed. "A demonstration then...name your target." he said, not the least bit phased. "Heh, you couldn't hit this old goblet if we waved it in front of your nose," said Sniff, waving at a cup in the corner. Draconus waved apparently at the wall. Suddenly the floor shook and an huge ship went by the window, bearing down on one of the fleets battleships which was at least twice as big as the newcomer. "You'll like this." said Draconus and said to the invisible person. Ghengis...fire the ion lasers...full salvo." Several blue lances hit the battleship, going clean through the armour and setting fires as they went. A needle thin metal tube, some kind of firework shot out next, making half the battleship explode violently. "Convinced?" said Draconus."

Skabb, apparently unphased by the destruction of one of his ships, nodded stupidly, though he had no idea what he was agreeing to. Draconus nodded. "Then we're clear..." The eyebrow over Scratch's good eye raised as he said, "Well, perhaps you'd be interested in playing in one of our games. I think you'll find it a lot of fun."

Draconus cocked his head. "erm...ok...Draconus out...keep the drone." and with that the hologram terminated.

--

On the Maelstrom star, Matt lowered the hood. "Suckers. Nice shooting, Genghis." "It might have been amusing to take up their challenge and zap that goblet," commented Genghis. Genghis sighed. "You should not have agreed...you realise it's probably a trap." he said. Matt shrugged. "If they try anything I'll go Sy-Yong on their butts with the ships K-Cannons." Genghis sighed. "I will prepare an escort for you.

--

Skabb and his guard were standing on the deck when Draconus/Matt and two destroyer droids appeared in front of them. Draconus gave a sarcastic bow. "Captain." he said as the Droideka's rotated, trying to keep everyone in their field of fire. "An interesting machine you possess," said Scratch, "I assume that you are capable of fighting without it."

Draconus drew a small tube from which a beam of light sprang forward. "Of course...they're just for backup. But you realise I could have broke this ship in half if I wanted you dead. I'm here to work with you." said Draconus, the word 'moron' all but there on the end. "So, what you hiding under that hood?" said Sniff, "Your face to ugly to show around?" Several pirates laughed at the insult.

Draconus glared, drew a chrome pulse pistol and shot one of the pirates in the head. "I like my privacy but if you insist." he said, dropping the hood. Matt knew that thanks to Striker he looked alot different then when he and the gang had been in ape central but he was still nervous, gripping his ion staff tighter.

"What the heck ar-" Scratch clapped his wing over Sniff's mouth. "We don't want to insult him," he hissed, "Not when he has these many weapons against us." Matt nodded. Personally he didn't like this Draconus persona he was playing as but needs must. "So...whats this game then?"

"Oh, it's a rather thrilling game, certainly not the kind that will bore you to sleep," said Scratch, "Would you care to view some of it?" Matt hesitated, then waved to the Droideka's top stand down and nodded. "Of course." He said before following. He smirked at Sniff as he went mouthing 'bet you taste like chicken' at him, hearing Striker snigger in his head as he did.

--

Matt, still acting out his character, followed the pirates into a huge arena set in the middle of the ship. "Gladiators? Isn't that a bit cliche?" he said. Scratch ignored Matt's comment, mostly likely out of ignorance of its meaning, and proclaimed loudly, "Fiends and felons! Swindlers and scoundrels! Welcome to the first event of the evening!"

Matt sat down at a front row. The droids, unable to use the stairs weren't bothered, they had perfect line of sights. Matt looked at the tiny spiderbot drone that Genghis had suggested he let loose to help find Spyro faster. It looked back, unimpressed and made a rude gesture at him. Matt rolled his eyes and looked back at the arena.

"Feast your eyes on our first contestant! A creature both rare and powerful! A creature of might and magic! Spyro the Dragon!" The gate opened and Spyro walked hesitatingly through, with Sparx hovering nearby. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Spyro. "That's the butterflies in your stomach," said Sparx, "trust me."

Matt jumped to his feet in shock. Luckily his move was hidden as everyone else jumped up too. The spiderbot squealed in an annoyed way at the treatment. Genghis, watching through the spiderbot said "Well...that was easy then...should I power up weaponry?" Matt said. "No...we can't risk it."

A pirate next to Matt yelled for Spyro to simply give up. Matt sighed and muttered a few words, sending a small flame onto the pirates foot. Striker had been giving him a few lessons. 'Nice shot.' Striker commented. Matt shrugged and said out loud "Thanks."

The pirate didn't notice the hot foot until the smoke reached his nostrils. He then yelped and bumped into the pirate next to him, causing a long line of pirates to tip over like dominos. Striker whistled "Thats gotta be a world record for idiot toppling." He said, causing Matt to snigger by accident. Scratch, to his credit had not missed a beat despite the minor chaos and was introducing Spyros opponents.

"And for his opponents, you've seen them, you loved them. The three lord of pain, anguish, and destruction themselves, the Blundertails!" he called out as three mechanical scorpions marched out from the other side, each being piloted by a pirate.

Matt went pale. "Oh my lord." he said and winced as the three scorpion pilots started a practised manoeuvre to surround Spyro. He had to help but if he started shooting, droideka's or not, he'd be dead a second later. His eye caught the spiderbot and he grinned. "Want to have fun?" he said to the tiny droid which saluted at him. He pointed a finger at one of the robo-scorpions and said "Kill." before throwing it under arm into the arena.

The spiderbot made a high-pitched giggle all the way down to the arena floor. It quickly scuttled over to the nearest roboscorpions and jumped onto it right under its tail. The spiderbot blew a small piece of metal off and scuttled inside. A second later a shower of cogs came out till the whole back of the scorpion fell off. Matt was as shocked as everyone else. "Wow...when these guys do sabotage they don't smeg around." he muttered as Spyro took advantage of the development. Matt looked over a second to see Scratch glaring at him. 'He can't prove anything.' said Striker.

"It would seem we are having technical difficulty with one of our droids," said Scratch, "Fortunately, the other two are quite function and will be able to battle." Matt sniggered as Murphy 's Law chose that moment to let Spyro blow one up. "Yeah. I can see how well they're doing." heckled Matt.

Spyro ran around the other and flipped it onto its back. After that, a simple tailslam finished it off. Matt smirked to himself but jumped as Spyro passed out. "Not again." he muttered and jumped as Skabb came up behind him

"You messin' with our fights, foo?" snapped Sniff. Matt grinned. "Nope...whatever gave you that idea?" he said, adding under his breath "...You KFC reject..." Matt followed Skabb through the ship. "So...where are we going?" he asked. "To meet your opponent, Draconus." said Scratch.

"Uh, I don't know," said Draconus, "I'm not comfortable with fighting in this atmosphere." Matt/Draconus stopped with Skabb at a reinforced cell. The two peered in to see, to Matt's shock a figure in a ragged Maelstrom star uniform. "Captain Skabb...you've come to visit me? Who's your new friend?" said the figure in a smooth voice.

"This person wishes to compete in our arena," said Scratch, "and I believe you're the perfect opponent for him." The figure stood up and walked forward out the shadows. It was Sergeant Davis. The last time Matt had seen him, the merc had told him and Soya to run for their lives. Matt was about to say something when he spotted a fatal blade wound in Davis's side and that the ex-human's eyes were glowing an electric yellow.

Suddenly his eyes flashed an even brighter yellow and he yelled "YOU!!" Matt was fortunately far away enough from the bar to avoid the arm sticking through to swipe at him. Scratch seemed generally surprised. "You know the captain?" he said. Raptor wasn't listening. "TRAITOR! MY LORD WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS, STRIKER!!!" he screamed.

"Um, I'm sure we can put whatever it was all behind us," said Matt, not wanting to get closer to avoid being slashed in case those hands sprouted claws. "Erm, maybe I should have a different opponent." "Oh not at all," said Scratch, "This looks like it will be very entertaining." "Yeah, lots of pain gonna happen," said Sniff.

Matt stared over at one of the few friends he'd made aboard the ship and his Draconus persona slipped. "Sorry, sir." he muttered before glaring daggers at Skabb and his parrots. "Shall we?" he said, acting as Draconus again.

--

The arena was crowded again. Apparently Davis with his new abilities was quite the nightmare on the field. "Any tips?" he muttered to Striker. "Don't worry, Raptor doesn't cheat," said Striker. "Fellow buccaneers!" called Scratch, "We have in our arena an event that could be of titanic proportions. We have the souls of the two great dragon generals, Striker and Raptor, fighting within the so-called 'human' bodies of Matthew Lynch and Davis Akona!"

Matt's heart almost exploded there and then. They were rumbled, probably by his opponent. "No cheating, you said." he said to Striker sarcastically, "I said he never cheated in a fight...as for outside it..." said Striker. Matt sighed and walked out, ignoring the jeers and neatly side stepping a thrown bottle. All he had was his battle armour, a small sidearm and his ion blade. This would not go well. Raptor walked out of the opposite gate, smirking. "How does it feel to be betrayed, Striker?" he said in the same calm, smooth voice.

"Uh," said Striker through Matt, "would you believe me if I said it was Malefor's orders that I-" Raptor laughed. "You really think I will believe that?" he said, smirking. "Malefor would never betray us." Matt spoke next. "I heard villains were dumb but you take the cake."

"Everybody knows that a majority of evil rulers only keep their flunkies around if they need them and then-" Matt was interrupted as Raptor roared with rage and tackled him. Matt rolled with it and flipped Raptor over his head. At the moment they were both human and this meant the winner was the best trained. Matt came up and emptied the clip of his handgun into Raptors spine from close range. "That was easy." he said to Striker and turned when Raptor started laughing. "You humans with your weapons...you want to fight me? Very well." and with that, Davis's body started glowing.

"Oh, this is not good," said Matt. "I think the term you humans use for this situation is 'We're smegged'. Is that right?" asked Striker. Matt nodded as the shape vanished to reveal a dragon that reminded him of Volteer...if Volteer had been a psychopathic killer. Raptor opened his mouth and fired a blast of lightning at Matt, who was shot back into the gate, almost breaking his back in the process.

"I feel kinda funny," said Matt, all his hair standing on end. "Snap out of it," said Striker, "Lightning does strike more than once you know." A blast narrowly avoided Matt's head, confirming it. Raptor laughed, firing a few more near misses. He was enjoying himself for the first time in centuries and didn't want to finish yet. Matt rolled and threw a fireball that impacted on Raptors chest scales. "Please, human...up your game or surrender now." Raptor taunted.

"Uh, you do know there are two of us and I can't go completely dragon yet," said Matt. Raptor laughed. "Of course...I want you BOTH to surrender." he said, slashing at Matt who dodged just in time. "But that gives you too much of an advantage," said Matt, "Don't you think it's a bit more sporty to fight on my level?"

Raptor seemed to consider it. "Very well." he said and shifted back to human. His eye sight realigned in time to see Matt nose to nose with him, and the humans ion blade stuck in his chest. "I'm a mercenary...I don't fight fair." Said Matt coldly and added with a twist of the blade. "Especially not with sadistic scum like you...go to hell." and with that, he fired the last round in his blaster between Raptors eyes.

"Finally over," sighed Matt. Just then he heard laughing and became very creeped out when he saw it was Raptor. "Oh, come on! How can you not be dead yet?" "You really are a fool...my body's already dead..." said Raptor and blasted Matt so hard that some blood flew out his mouth. "Striker...I will take so much pleasure making you and your host scream for mercy." he said advancing, kicking Matt's Ion staff away.

"Sorry Matt, this is gonna hurt," said Striker before concentrating and letting out an immense wave of flame. The wall of flame hit Raptor dead centre and Striker heard, to his surprise, just before raptor vanished, the guy say "Good fight." before his hosts screams drowned it out.

--

Scratch and sniff were impressed. In all the fights they'd thrown raptor into, he'd come out on top and now there was another vacancy. "What bout him?" said one of the pirates, pointing to where Matt sat, unconscious and burnt. "Give him a healing gem and put him in Raptor's room," said Scratch, "He'll make a fine replacement, I should think."

--

Matt came too in a world of pain. His face felt like someone had shot a plasma tazer at it and one of his hands wasn't responding right. He could hear his wrist comp beeping on about burn injuries and looked to see that two of the larger types of pirate were dragging him along. He looked further and to his shock saw Cynder in a cell. "Hey there..." he said weakly.

"Matt?" said Cynder, "What happened you?" "Long story," said Matt, "Very long story." The pirates continued to drag him out of sight. "See ya soon." said Matt, slightly delirious. The pirates threw him roughly into Raptors cell and one pulled out a red gem. "No...get that away." said Matt, trying to back up.

"Quit yer whinin', dragon, human, whatever you are," said the pirate and dropped the gem on Matt's chest. Matt squeezed his eyes shut as the gem was absorbed, the energy targeting his burns as most in need and causing more mutations as well.

Matt cried out loudly in pains, his screams becoming more animal-like with every second. His body bulged from slightly increased muscle mass and ripped his clothing in some parts, revealing red scales underneath. His boots were destroyed completely as his feet became draconic. The back of his clothing barely held together after a tail and a pair of wings sprouted. Matt's face extended longer as his mouth became a muzzle full of sharp teeth.

Finally it came to a stop and Matt heard Striker in his head. "I'm really sorry...a fury was the only way...on the plus side...you won't get burned again." Matt just sighed and staggered onto his feet to find something reflective. The results weren't as bad as he expected. "I look like a splitter." he muttered to himself. "Whats a splitter?" asked Striker.

**Later…**

Matt was trying to get comfortable to sleep when the guards came back, with Cynder in tow. "Is it showtime already?" he said sarcastically, getting up. "Get up, wyvern," snapped one of the guards. "Wyvern? That's not accurate at all," thought Striker, "Wyverns may walk on two legs, but they don't have arms." "Interesting," quipped Matt, "Remind me to file that under 'Useless'."

Striker sent a headache in response as Matt walked out, giving the two pirates a gaze that Captain Leyton had taught him...a assessing gaze that makes the gazed at think you're thinking how best to floor them. "Nice to see you again, Cynder. We've been all over the place." he said before adding in a childish voice and a grin. "We met a killer tree."

"Did you take too many whacks to the head?" asked Cynder. "I'm starting to wonder if I did," said Matt. "I was almost blown through a portcullis...twice by my rooms previous owner." he said. "You been ok?" he added. "It's kind of a long story of how I got here," said Cynder, "And I don't think we've got time for that."

Matt nodded as the gate into the arena came into view. "Least I get to test run my new...additions on some pirate morons." he said, turning to their guards and saying "Offence definitely intended."

As Matt and Cynder stepped out, they were shocked to see Spyro and Sparx coming out of the other gate. "Ok...unexpected...wait...of course it's expected from the guys who set a sadist on me." said Matt. "Don't do anything suspicious yet," whispered Cynder, "Just play along."

Matt sighed. "Hey there, guys. My rescue plan went wonky." he said before seeing two familiar shapes still where they had sat during the roboscorpion battle. The Droideka's had been tied down with rope and had only cooperated as there had been no orders. Matt suddenly had a welcome vision of the Droideka's going to town on the arena. "Glad to see you're ok." he whispered to Spyro, faking a slash and spotting where his Ion staff still was.

"So what do we do?" asked Sparx, "Bluff it until some lucky coincidence happen?" Suddenly several explosive pods fell from the sky. "Huh, am I a psychic or something?" Matt coughed as the smoke obscured his vision and he ignited his ion staff and tapped a button on his wristcomp. On the balcony, the Droideka's both powered up and watched in bird-like curiosity as the pirates tried to repel the apes that were popping out the pods.

Matt and Spyro looked over as they heard a cry and saw what looked like one of Gauls goons grabbing Cynder. "Hey, let go of her!" yelled Matt and whacked the head of what he thought was an ape. A second later, an unconscious pirate fell in front of him. "Should I say 'I'm sorry', because I don't feel like it." He said.

The sound of laser cannon fire indicated that the destroyer droids were fully awake, showering a group of apes that tried to rush the group before switching to ball mode and rolling into the ships depths. "Erm...that was erm...bill and ben...they have anger issues." said Matt weakly. "Shall we leave?" he suggested.

"Not yet," said Spyro, "The Chronicler told me where to meet him. But we'll need to see a map so we know where it is. Also, we need to free the moles." A group of pirates was approaching the gang, but Spyro opened his mouth and a mace made of green energy came out. The flail-like energy construct swatted the pirates away like golf balls.

"Sweet." said Matt and turned as a noise got his attention. A pirate was readying a bomb. Without thinking Matt spat a fireball at him. "Ack...did I just do that?" he said. The fireball lit the bomb before the pirate could throw it. It went off, somewhat like a Wile E. Coyote cartoon. "Hmm, spicy," said Matt, "I might get used to it."

The ship outside the arena was in chaos. Several pirate teams ignored the escapees completely, heading elsewhere but judging from the laser noises they were trying to bring Bill and Ben back into check. "I pity whoever those droids were meant to be used on." he muttered. Skabb had apparently shut the door up to his quarters but that didn't bother the gang yet as they followed Spyro to where the moles were.

"Shouldn't be too hard to take care of these doors," said Matt as his claws started glowing a bright red and gave off heat. The first door went apart with ease but for some reason Matt felt exhausted. "Idiot...try not to drain your magic in one go." scolded Striker. Matt was about to tell Striker that he should do it instead when he realised that Striker could take the threat up easily.

"The controls to these doors should be around here somewhere," said Spyro. Sparx spotted a lever in the wall. "What about this?" he suggested. Matt walked over and pulled hard on it. The hatches clicked but didn't open.

Then Spyro noticed a pressure pad, "Looks too big for my tail slam to push it down. I wonder..." He activated his Earth Flail and slammed it onto the pressure pad, pressing it down. The doors to the cells all clicked open. "Nice one." said Matt, checking out a side portal to see a few of the bats go by.

The moles quickly scurried out to a waiting lifeboat and one of them paused to tell Spyro, "Thank you, my friend. I hope we can meet again in much cheerier conditions." It said in a french accent. Matt watched them leave and when they were gone, he commented, "Man, they're small."

His thoughts wandered over to the spiderbot, who was probably having the time of its life, causing chaos acorss the ship. It had been small enough to fit in his hand "But then again..." he said.

The way to the security switch for Skabbs room was harder to get too. Fighting had collapsed the corridor leading there so the gang were forced to clamber across the outside of the ship. "This idea sucks in so many ways." said Matt simply when they saw the ledges, where the cannons were still firing. "Don't worry, it's a matter of timing," said Sparx, "We do it all the time. You can glide with those things now, right?"

"I've had them barely a few hours..." started Matt then had an idea. 'Hey, Striker...time to earn you stay...' he thought, getting Striker to divulge a few thoughts to help. Gliding with just wings was quite enjoyable, he found, except when he almost went into a cannons line of sight. At the other end, he said in a shaken voice. "We never mention the cannon ever again."

--

Eventually, the group got over to the deck of the ship and proceeded to the stern where the captain's quarters should be. However, the door was barred, but Matt had thought of another way in. The group flew to the roof above Skabbs quarters and Matt stuck his ion blade into the wood, slicing a manhole sized gap in the wood. "Going down." he said, jumping down.

Matt looked around at the gold heaped in piles, but also mindful of the fires spreading. "Let's find that map and get out of here," he said. He slipped over to one of the piles as Spyro and Sparx checked the maps and tipped a few coins into his Wristcomps storage buffer. Hell, he was a mercenary and he was sure he was due some damage payment for the last few weeks. Just then, the door into the room opened and Skabb came in, Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders as always.

"Well, well," said Scratch, "If it isn't the purple dragon and his hybrid friend who have been giving us so much trouble." "You brought it upon yourself," said Spyro. "You gonna let them say that?" demanded Sniff. Skabb paused for a second and nodded stupidly. "Shut up, foo, and fire the cannon!" Matt almost burst out laughing when Skabb nodded and aimed his peg leg at them group...right up till the cannon leg went off. "Ok. Thats cheating." he said.

Then Skabb shot his hook at Matt on a grappling line. Matt dodged, only for the hook to get stuck in the wood. "God, I love room temperature IQ villains." he said, jumping in close to deliver a few slashes as Spyro spat a few fireballs.

However, Skabb pulled loose and started firing cannon blasts in a series, forcing Matt and Spyro to run about the room. The shots were causing even more small fires to start. "This is stupid. You'll kill yourselves too at this rate." shouted Matt.

Skabb didn't seem to realize the danger and switched back to the hook again when he ran out of ammo. "I can't believe this guy...is he braindead?" said Matt angrily, throwing a fireball. "This has gone on long enough," said Spyro and he released an Ice Fury that put out all the fires and froze, Skabb, Scratch, and Sniff in their tracks.

Matt tapped the frozen statue of Sniff. "Frozen chicken." he muttered. "Got what we need?" he asked, not noticing the cracks running over Skabb. "Yeah, let's blow this thing before it blows up," said Sparx, "or fall down in a ball of fire. Either way, very bad to be onboard." Matt nodded and turned to his Wristcomp. "Genghis...I trust you were following..." Genghis appeared on the comm screen. "Indeed, sir. The new look suits you." the bot said. "We may be delayed. The rear guard of the fleet has tried to engage us." Matt winced and jumped as Genghis suddenly said. "SIR. BEHIND YOU!" as Skabb, now free backhanded him across the room.

"It is time to make our getaway," said Scratch, "We'll finish these cretins later." "Oh look who's talking," said Sparx. "Quiet, foo!" snapped Sniff. "I've about had it up to here with those idiots. I vote we catch them and roast em." said Matt as Skabb was flown away by his two parrots. "Whoa, those guys are pretty strong for their size," said Matt.

--

The gang followed Skabb out the window and right into the chaos of the fleets battle with Gauls air force and the Maelstrom stars fight at the rear to get closer. Even as the gang watched the Maelstrom star turned its cannons on one of the frigates, blowing it in half. "Looks like Ghengis is having fun." muttered Matt.

"I think we should take care of Skabb," said Spyro, "So he doesn't cause any more trouble for anyone." "I second that." said Matt, rolling to avoid a cannon blast from a deck turret.

--

The trio took flight after Skabb. Fortunately, Scratch and Sniff weren't strong enough to carry him very far. They settled down a platform which the others landed on too. "Hey there, Skabb. I never got the chance to hand in my notice" said Matt, readying a fireball. "You three are being even greater pests than I've thought before," said Scratch. "Time to squash them," said Sniff.

Matt tossed the fireball but missed. Skabb didn't however, nearly blasting Matt off the roof, forcing his to use his new claws to dig into the edge. Suddenly Skabb jumped high into the air and crashed down onto the platform, sending devastating shockwaves everywhere. Matt gulped just before the blasts knocked him loose, only to find himself not falling 'You can thank me later.' echoed Striker.

Fortunately, Skabb was tired by that attack and that made him vulnerable to attack. Matt managed to land back unsteadily as Spyro charged Skabb. The young dragon was kicking serious butt out of Skabb when Matt heard a familiar whistling noise along with some growing round shadows. "Incoming!" he yelled.

Several of the drop pods the bats had carried impacted around the gang, dispensing the pirates inside. Matt punched one and threw the pirate into another. "This is a private fight...find your own." he yelled at them. Spyro froze several of them into snowballs and then knocked them into Skabb. Matt laughed. "Ladies and gentleman. Bowling for pirates." he said before kicking one of the pirate snowballs off the platform.

"Sucka, you don't know when to quit!" snapped Sniff. "Then you don't know us very well," said Sparx, "I quit all the time." Matt and Spyro gave Sparx an odd look. "Sorry, I thought it would sound cooler." Skabb levelled his peg leg gun at the gang and began firing a storm of shots tilla twin ice and fire shot from Matt and Spyro blew the end off.

Skabb staggered backward due to the loss of balance. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the plank projecting over the edge of the platform. Before he knew it, he walked off the plank and fell down into the great sea below. Matt counted under his breath till the splash. "Wow...thats one hell of a drop." he said peering down.

Scratch and Sniff didn't fall with their captain though. "That ain't nothin'!" said Sniff, "We don't need him to take out this punk! I pity the foo that messes with us! Welcome to the world of hurt!" Sparx apparently wasn't having any of it, sucker punching sniff right on the beak. "Nice." said Matt, smirking toothily at Scratch. "Who's for BBQ chicken?"

Scratch apparently didn't share his comrade violent nature and quickly flew off. "Man, that felt good!" said Sparx. Matt nodded, poking sniff with his foot. "I could tell." he said, looking around. "Where do we go from here?" he said as the Maelstrom star slowly came into view in the far distance. Before anyone could act, Spyro pitched over the edge into the ocean. "Oh no." said Matt weakly.

**So Scabb the pirate is no more…but where will our heroes be going next?…Please R&R!**


	9. Fire and Ice

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Dragon Stones**

**Chapter 9: fire and ice**

Matt was gliding over to a cave near the top of a cliff. He wasn't sure why, but somehow it felt familiar. When he landed inside the cave, he noticed it was set up with various pieces of furniture and decorations, making it looked like a welcome home. "Hello?" called Matt. "Just a minute, darling," called a female voice. Then from around a corner stepped Avarona, wearing skimpy lingerie that showed off all her curves.

By now, small but significant sections of Matt's brain were making klaxon noises. Matt only managed to say, weakly. "Hi..." "Oh don't be so shy, darling," purred Avarona, her tail swishing side to side, "I just thought I'd slip into something comfortable while I waited for you to get home."

By now Matt's brain was probably melting. All that matt managed to pronounce was. "Gnggh nuffle." What he'd meant to say was. "Really?" "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Avarona walked closer to Matt. Half of Matt wanted to get nearer, half of him wanted to run away screaming. "I hope you're not so bashful tonight. I know it's not mating season yet, but I see no reason why we cannot practice making another hatchling."

Matt finally managed to find his tongue. "Another hatchling?" he squeaked. "Oh I know the pregnancy and the incubation was a long wait, but wasn't it all worth it?" Before Matt could reply, he saw a small red dragon hatchling crawl around the corner. It looked at the two of them and cried, "Mama! Papa!" Matt's eye twitched and his brain decided enough was enough...

**Maelstrom star, unknown location over dragon realm ocean**

Matt woke up from the ship bunk and screamed until he felt better. It eventually took a sedative from Genghis to get him to stop. "Thats the last time I have cheese for supper." he said weakly. Genghis nodded. "Indeed...did you also know that your new body suffers from sleep fireballs?" Matt was about to reply when he looked up to where a hole to the next deck up had been burnt. "Ah..." he said.

"Whoa, that was the worst nightmare I ever had," said Matt. "I don't know," said Striker, "We could have waited a little longer..." "Shut up! You have no say in this!" snapped Matt, "Damn dragon hormones." Striker laughed himself silly in the privacy of matt's head while Genghis said. "Spyros life signs have finally stopped moving at a medium sized land mass ahead. It is probably this island Spyro was looking for, sir."

"Good," said Matt, "Head for that island and look for a place to land. I need to take a long cold shower."

**A while later...**

Matt glided down to the shore and looked up as the Maelstrom star circled away. "Well...at least there are only so many places they could be." he said, trying to ignore the fact that alot of the ruins looked similar to ancient tech facilities.

He was looking at a faded rune when he got the feeling he was being watched. He turned to see Mr Black...bane of his life, standing on the surfs edge. "Mr Lynch...how nice to see that you are..." began the ancient then had to shield as Matt began emptying his blasters clip at him.

"I see you are not enjoying yourself," said Mr. Black, his tone completely unchanged by the failed attempt to kill him. Matt threw the empty blaster at Mr Black, who gestured at it, causing the weapon to dissolve in midair. "Are you quite done?" he said in a bored tone. "Enjoying myself? Enjoying myself?!? Have you any idea how much trouble I've had since I've got here, you two-dimensional anomaly?!?" Matt suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, but without anything holding him.

Mr black walked forward, his eyes simply solid black. "I will not be insulted by you...not a hope...I could make every molecule in your body fly off in a different direction. YOU ARE HERE TO FIX WHAT YOU CAUSED WITH YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" said the ancient, squeezing Matt as he yelled.

"What do you mean fix?" Matt wheezed out, "If anyone's the victim around here, it's me, and Cynder, maybe Sonya." Mr Black's eyes glowed Redder. "You, my dear simpleton should not have come here yet...you are here too early. It is only a miracle that your sister is not here either." he said before seeming to realise his audience for the first time. "You should not be here...you should leave at the utmost opportunity." he said, releasing Matt with a simple wave.

"Trust me, I'd love to buy a one-way ticket out of here," said Matt, "But Spyro and Cynder need my help. I only want to stay around long enough for this Malefor business to be settled and I'm gone." He looked down at himself and said, "First stop will be at a gene therapist, then a clothes shop." Mr Black grinned for a minute, seemingly amused. "Maybe...would you like the grand tour?" he said, gesturing like a guide towards the ruins.

Mr Black led Matt through the ruins. "We discovered this world back when we were venturing out into Nullspace. We offered colonial territory on our worlds to each other." Matt whistled. "So...all those dragon myths..." he began. "...were colonists being seen by the locals outside our influence. Many were stranded when the barrier was erected around A-001." Mr Black finished

"And then they got superstitious and things got all St. George on them," said Matt. Mr Black nodded. "I know what you are thinking...if they were allies...why did we not stop the knights sent after them." Matt nodded. Mr Black sighed in genuine tiredness. "We had our own problems...a war...one that makes the NSC and the Combines annual territorial scraps look like water fights."

"What could have you been fighting against to make it that big?" asked Matt, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Mr Black sighed. "One that forced us into...desperate measures. You have no doubt heard about our skills with genetic technology. Our elite forces needed an edge so we came to the council. Despite objections we obtained what we needed...and we still lost."

"If you lost, then how comes the guys that beat you aren't ruling the multiverse now?" asked Matt. "They lay beyond the quarantine line you erected...hope you never meet them." said Mr Black. Mr Black suddenly glanced at his wrist and said, "Oh look, we've no more time today. Hopefully you'll be out of here as soon as possible." Then Mr. Black vanished. "Ok, don't give me any hints or anything," said Matt sarcastically.

"You know...you give those ancients too much good press...even with all their technology...they're just weak humans." said a familiar voice from a ledge near the ceiling. Matt sighed and said. "Oh no...not you again. Can't we give it a miss this time, Avarona? I'm not in the best of moods."

"Oh how can I miss visiting these ruins?" said Avarona as she came around the corner, Sonya's gun in her hands. "And it's a bigger treat to kick your... very shapely butt." Avarona looked him up and down and said, "Hello handsome." "Goodbye creepy," said Matt.

He managed to duck round a corner as Avarona fired the pulse rifle, reducing a fist sized section of rock to sand. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Avarona had obviously not taken into account that the gun was meant for hands with 5 fingers and no talons. "Hey...your aims off a bit." he taunted and yelped as Avarona decided to go back to the tried and tested method of firing icicles.

"You know, we might be able to solve this in a peaceful manner," called Avarona, "Like say, in a dinner conference." "You know, one fling might not be so bad," pondered Striker. "To the names 'praying mantis' and 'black widow spider' ring any bells?" responded Matt.

Striker said "Nope...what are they?...ooooh." he said as he looked through Matt's memories and found the answer. "I've rethought the plan...lets keep our distance and roast her." he said. Matt nodded. "Finally we agree...so...how was she beat last time?" Striker responded. "The council tricked her into fighting near a volcano....oh." his voice becoming glum when he noticed the important lack of any volcanoes nearby.

"Ok, how about a strategic retreat?" offered Matt. "That'll do," said Striker and Matt ran as fast he possibly could in the opposite direction of Avarona. He stopped and hid behind a large rock formation. He peered back around, half-expecting Avarona to be hopping after him Pepe Le Pew-style.

He peered out, forgetting the saying about curiosity and cats and nearly got a third nostril in his snout as an icicle struck just next to his head. "Hey...what happened to dinner? Hard to date a dead guy." he yelled, ducking back and spotting a few statues...had they just moved? "Just trying to persuade you a little, or do you still wanna play hard to get?" called Avarona.

Matt peered out and yelled. "Go jump in a volcano. I'd rather die" he said and dodged another icicle. Avarona sighed. "Ok...you chose." Matt had to duck back as she changed back to her full dragon form and shot a blast of icy wind in his direction.

"You know, fire and ice are polar opposites," called Matt, "It would probably never work out." He then noticed something moving behind Avarona. "What's that behind you?" Avarona turned to see that two of the statues had come to life. Matt turned back to see he was in similar trouble. "Oh come on...killer garden gnomes?" he said, tossing a fireball at one of them.

Avarona swatted a pair with her tail and said, "Whatever, I'm getting bored with this. Besides, there are other dragons who can appreciate beauty like mine. Catch you later." Avarona quickly took off and flew away. Matt glared and threw a rock after Avarona's retreating form before turning to the problem at hand. "Guys...you know I was just joking about the gnome comment...right?" he said

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot out and blasted the statues to pieces. Matt turned and looked in the direction the bolt came from and saw Spyro and Sparx running over. "Guys." he yelled happily and was knocked forward as another statue jumped on his back. Matt managed to stagger up and backpedalled into a pillar, smashing the piggybacking statue into rubble. "So...how was your ride?" he said, out of breath.

"Oh, we just got a lift from a giant freaky turtle thing and ended up on this island," said Sparx, "Not much out of the ordinary. How'd things for you go?" "I had a visit from Avarona and got attacked by giant lawn ornaments with swords...and I think Avarona's got a crush on me...creepy as that sounds." said Matt. "Hate to be you," said Sparx, "Don't think she's the kind of gal who takes rejection lightly."

Matt looked at the holes which Avarona's impromptu target practise and her icicle shooting had caused. "Yup...kinda got that, so...which way is this chronicler dude?" he said, looking around. "I think he's in the center of the isle," said Spyro, "I don't think it's much further." Matt sighed. "Good...the sooner we kick Malefor's butt, the sooner I can go home." he said.

--

Eventually, the trio came to a large round chamber with give doors, not counting the one they came through. The two doors on the left had red and blue runes while the two doors on the right and yellow and green runes. The runes on the door in the center didn't glow at all. Matt looked in one of the doorways, up to the rune then at the matching unlit rune on the centre circle. "Well...at least it's obvious this time...and it isn't those smegging marble things." he said referring to the strange marble creatures that had ambushed them just outside a few minutes earlier.

"I don't think you can help me with this," said Spyro, "If this is like those orbs, then that means it requires me using the four elements, and you can only do one." Matt looked down the fire tunnel. "I can help with that one at least...Will mean we get in a little faster." he said, looking at the crackling portal. "How bad could it be?" he said nervously.

**A few minutes later...**

Matt was panting and had to lie down. "Ok, that was a lot tougher than I'd thought it would be. Guess you're on your own for a while," he said. Sparx flittered over. "So...what did you find?" Matt glared. "You think those first statues were bad? You haven't seen anything yet." he said.

--

As soon as Spyro had finished the other three chambers, the big door finally opened and the trio went through. They ended up in the same room Spyro had been seeing in his dreams, only there were many bookshelves all around.

Matt looked around and looked at the names on the spines of the books. He saw one marked Striker, a black leather book. Striker said. "Don't take a look unless you like horror novels...my life wasn't a good read." Matt whistled. "Every dragon ever...hey...that's my name." he said, pulling a thin novel marked 'Matthew' and flipped it open. It seemed to open with him and his sisters fatal mistake at the New York museum when they'd activated an ancient nullspace portal by accident. The next few pages were in binary coding for some reason, though he had a good idea why, but then it went on at the facility where he'd touched Strikers stone. He put it back and to his surprise saw another equally thin book marked 'Chloe'.

Matt was about to reach for it when a voice said, "I do not think that would be respectful." Matt turned to see a very old-looking light blue dragon wearing grey robes walk in. Matt turned to see the Chronicler...just as he'd appeared when he'd appeared in Matt's unscheduled dream the night Devina had possessed Cynder. He looked back at he and his sisters books. "Why are we up there?" he asked.

"Well, I might tell you, but I doubt you'll like the answer. Besides, from what I'm able to glimpse into your future, you're not ready to know quite yet," said the Chronicler, "but we have other business, don't we?" Matt stood aside as Spyro went up to the Chronicler. "Ah, Spyro, I've been waiting a very long time to meet you," said the Chronicler, "Momentous times are coming." "Yeah, how about something a little less nebulous for once?" said Sparx. "Sparx!" said Spyro admonishingly.

Matt nodded though. "I for one want a straight answer without the vagueness...I get enough of that from Mr Black. The Chronicler looked over at that. "Oh...so you are Azuths charge...I would have thought he'd have stopped recruiting hatchlings." he said, leaving Matt speechless and also thinking of how he could annoy Mr Black now he knew the ancients first name.

Spyro looked at the Chronicler and said, "My friends are a little abrupt, but I would like to know some answers." "And so you shall," said the Chronicler, "The purpose of the Chronicler is to write down dragon history as it happens. These books date all the way back to the beginning of time. Thus, I know everything about the past and present, and a little bit into the future."

Matt's gaze fell on his and Chloe's book and then back at the Chronicler. "So...how do we vaporise Malefor permanently...I'm perfectly willing to drop a nuclear weapon on his scaly head...like to see him try to resurrect from THAT!" he said smugly.

"There is much you need to know about the Dark Master," said the Chronicler, "When Malefor was young, he possessed immense raw talent no elder had ever seen. First he mastered fire, then ice, then wind, and then many other uncommon elements." "He was a purple dragon," said Spyro, "like me." The Chronicler nodded and said, "The first purple dragon."

Matt listened on as the Chronicler described how Malefor had become too powerful for the councils liking and had been banished...how he had trained the apes in dragon magic and sent them against his enemies alongside his dragon generals. Striker was strangely silent throughout instead of his usual heckling self.

The Chronicler then told them of how Malefor was defeated and his spirit trapped inside his own fortress. "But you said that the Nigh of Eternal Darkness will only allow spirits to roam free for a short while," said Spyro. "Yes, but if a particularly powerful spirit forced its way through then it would be able to remain in the mortal realm." "Then how do we stop him?" asked Matt. "There is no way," said the Chronicler, "I have brought Spyro here so he may ride out the storm and live to fight another day. Your task here is done. You may return to your own world."

Matt stared at the Chronicler in shock. "With all respect, you don't own my contract...I'll stay if I wish." he said. The Chronicler turned to Matt and said, "This is none of your business. There's a limit to how much one can meddle with the affairs of other worlds. You do not belong here." "And Cynder doesn't belong with Malefor," said Spyro, "I need to go save her."

Matt glared at the Chronicler. "You can't just...wave a talon and..." His comm beeped, interrupting him. "Sir? There is something strange happening with the computer. All systems are online...I do not understand…" said Genghis. Matt glared at the Chronicler. "I think I do..." he said.

"You are no longer needed here," said the Chronicler, "You must return to your own universe now. And as for Cynder, rescuing her is too risky. The world cannot afford to lose you to Malefor." "I think he has a point about that," said Spyro, "If Malefor is capable of re-corrupting Cynder, he could probably to the same to Striker."

Matt just stared between the two. "It's my fault that Avarona and the other soul gem prisoners ran amok..." he started. "Perhaps, but other forces were in play at the time that led to their release. They are no longer your concern," said the Chronicler. He then turned to Spyro and said, "And as for you, while I admire your resolve, you are too valuable to be lost. You must stay and ride out this storm. Live to fight another day."

Matt just stared, dumbstruck before turning and walking out. As he walked out, he saw the Maelstrom star had landed outside. Genghis was hovering there, keeping a distance from. "You." said Matt coldly. Mr Black had chosen the form of another NSC mercenary. "Mr Lynch..." he said in greeting.

"Come to nag me some more?" said Matt, "Or are you going to mock me? That's probably why you're dressed up as that." "We are capable of taking on any mortal form we choose," said Mr. Black, "we are not completely bound by rules, not unlike mercenaries." Matt glared and strode up to Mr black, and much to the ancients surprise, punched him. Mr Black silently cursed himself for carelessness and considered turning Matt into a gerbil to let him cool off...then realised that...for a watcher, he hadn't really helped much. He let it slide...this time. "Like I said...people like you and me...we can choose who and what we obey...have a safe trip back." he said and dissolved into dust. Matt shook his head and walked aboard, followed by Genghis.

"Do not feel so bad, sir," said Genghis, "I'm certain that if young Spyro and Sparx went to the Mountain of Malefor, they'd have a decent success rate of rescuing Cynder." Matt looked over as the White isle dropped below them, the ship already heading for the Nullspace wormhole near the planet. "How good a chance?" Genghis paused as he calculated. "With Miss Avarona's hosts military knowledge...19.5% success rate..."

"Ok, that tears it, we're gonna go help, turn us around, we're heading for the Mountain of Malefor," said Matt. Genghis started. "But sir...we have to get you to a genetic therapy ship at once..." he said and backed up as Matt spun. "They can get stuffed." Genghis tried again. He was programmed to keep the crew alive when possible. "But sir...even with your mutation complete you have only a 1.7% survival rating for a frontal or side entrance attack." Matt looked up from the computer he'd been looking at. He turned and let Genghis see the choice. Genghis didn't have a mouth but if he had, he would have been grinning like a maniac. "But of course...that will help too." he said.

--

The guards on duty at the entrance to the well of souls cave network were bored. All the fun was going to be had at the ceremony to return Malefor and they had to look out and keep watch on a wasteland. "Hey...whats that?" said the youngest member. A figure was walking out of the mists, illuminated by a light shining out from above. It was clad in some kind of blue metal and strange barrels were on its gauntlets but the wings betrayed what it was. "A dragon..." said the leader.

"Hello?" said the figure, its voice distorted by the helmet. "I feel it's fair to give you a chance to run away...so...you wanna open the door? You have your whole life ahead of you...how long that'll be depends on the choice." The guards looked at each other and started laughing. "You have a lot of bronze to threaten us like that," said one guard.

"This isn't bronze..." said the figure. "Names Matthew Lynch...or Matt if you prefer. Last chance, boys." he said as a strange three armed green orb hovered out the fog to go next to him. "I predict a 00.0% chance of cooperation sir." Matt sighed. "Ok, Genghis." The apes watched as the 'Matt' person prodded his wrist...then a orb of blue energy flew out of a stick on his shoulder and blew the gates to pieces. Matt and his 'Genghis' friend walked confidently through the hole. "Ok...who's first?" he said, looking at the dazed survivors.

The apes quickly got to their feet and ran away. "That's better," said Matt, "Shall we continue Genghis?" Genghis beeped. "Of course, sir....scans indicate that there is another two intruders a level up...shall we go?" Matt looked around. "Through which door?" he said and jumped as Genghis made his own door in a wall using his plasma gun arm.

"I like your style," said Matt, "What do you think the chances of the other guards not trying to disturb us are?" Several Guards ran round a corner. Genghis said simply. "0%, sir." Matt clicked and fired the armoured suits wrist mounted lasers. The battle suit had belonged to one of the Splitter crewmembers. Matt was sure that whoever it had belonged to would be enjoying how it was taking vengeance on its owners behalf.

--

Gaul glared at the dishevelled gate guard as he gabbled out why he'd disturbed him and Avarona. "It was some kind of metal demon...it blew the gates to pieces in a single blast." gibbered the guard, tripping over the chain that bound Cynder. Avarona sniggered as the Guard screamed a bit, thinking he was under attack.

"It appears that Matt is making use of the armoury aboard his ship," said Avarona, "This could prove meddlesome." "It matters not," said Gaul, "As long as we keep him away until the eclipse is complete." A rumble from the ground floor paid tribute to Genghis and Matt's explosive DIY methods. "I'll go deal with the human." said Avarona. Gaul glared at Avarona. "...and this time...finish him...no toying with him."

Avarona nodded and said, "This game has gone on long enough." She then walked out of the chamber, the air around dropping rapidly in temperature.

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Sparx had been working their way higher up the mountain but something weird was going on. A few minutes after they'd arrived, the majority of the ape guards had headed back down to the lower levels. Also, there appeared to be a few holes in some of the walls.

"Hmm, they have a pretty lousy decorator," said Sparx. "I don't think this was there doing," said Spyro. Then they heard a pair of voices arguing. "I don't care what your calculations said, I still say we should have gone right." "You do not have a navigation system built into you so that makes me the more competent in navigation."

An armoured figure walked round the corner arguing with a familiar orb. "Matt? Genghis? We thought you left." said Spyro. Matt and Genghis stopped arguing and turned. "Mr Spyro sir. A pleasure to see you uninjured." said Genghis. Matt waved. "I'm not leaving Avarona here. Thought I'd come and help blow Gaul up." he said

Suddenly an icy gale blew down from above. "Speak of the devil," muttered Matt as Avarona flew down. Matt waved to Genghis. "Make sure they get where they need to go...I've got the ice queen." he said before firing the suits wrist cannons at Avarona. Genghis nodded. "We must leave now. The eclipse is minutes away." he said, blasting a locked door to pieces and flying through.

"So...Avarona...playing for keeps now...eh? Your aim needs work." Matt said and yelled as an ice blast flash froze the left arm of his suit, wrecking the gun. "You forget, I have access to Sonya's memories, I know how your gadgets work and how to make them not work." Matt dodged another blast just in time. "So...dates off, eh?" he taunted, firing the other wrist cannon into Avarona's chest.

"I've been putting off destroying you for long enough," said Avarona after she got back up, "This time, there's nothing held back." Matt shrugged. "Good..." he said and fired a few bursts into the liquid below where they were fighting, igniting the fumes above it. The fireball hit them both, knocking them down. "Nice shooting, deadeye." sneered Striker.

Avarona got up first and sent a wave of coldness at Matt that completed frosted his armor. He wasn't hurt himself, but the armor's systems were completely frozen over. "You claim you do not seek power because you don't want it," sneered Avarona, "but really, you just couldn't control it if you had it."

Matt got up, unsteadily and backed up, trying to unsling the sidearm from its holder, only to find it frozen in its holster. "Yeah right...this coming from a wuss who joined up with Malefor cause she had a crush on him...Striker spilled the beans." he said, laughing a bit.

Avarona's face grew rather red as Matt continued, "You're not very lucky when it comes to mates, are you? One might say you either have bad taste, or you just have a personality as sunny as a blizzard in January."

Avarona roared as Matt made a fatal mistake. Taunting your opponent was a good strategy as long as you knew when to stop. For Avarona, Matt had crossed the line. She fired a point black ice blast, slamming Matt into the wall before tail swiping him into another wall hard enough to crack the wall.

"Pah, you wouldn't recognize a suitable mate if she dropped into your arms," said Avarona, "Not like you'll live long enough to ever find one. And when I'm done, I'll make sure everyone who shares blood with you is wiped out as well."

Matt gurgled in horror. "You wouldn't...the NSC would hunt you down..." he began. Sonya also echoed the words in Avarona's mind, displaying the images of what would happen. "When Malefor's forces extend beyond this world, your pitiful government will not stand a chance," said Avarona as she prepared a large iceball in her hands.

With that, she threw the iceball at Matt...only for it to turn to water in mid-air. Matt had got to his feet, eyes blazing red. "Thats only if you live long enough, Avarona." he said, his voice echoing with Strikers voice. "Matt won't be happy I took over but...I think you need to be stopped..." said Striker.

"You never could stop me before," said Avarona, "Why should now be any different?" Striker laughed. "I didn't try to last time..." he said and let loose a stream of white hot flame in the ice dragoness's direction.

Avarona responded with a stream of subzero wind. The two attacks collided, but didn't push through each other. The conflicting temperatures had odd affects on the surrounding area. The rocks began to crack apart while storm clouds started to thicken in the air. Finally the energies overloaded, causing a blast that threw both attackers back. Striker staggered to his feet and doubled up. "Oh nuts...Matt's gonna be pissed." he muttered as the soul gem energy began to finish the transformation.

Matt's body lurched forward as his spine shifted position. He landed on his hands, which quickly lost their flexibility and then their opposable thumbs. The bones clicked themselves into place, locking him in a quadruped state. His muscles expanded in places to accommodate this new state.

Avarona laughed at Matt's apparent pain and said, "How ironic. You try to keep on to your precious humanity but you lose it all the same." Striker however felt Matt coming round. "Hey...wait a minute...STRIKER!!! YOU LITTLE B..." he began till Striker blanked him out. The 001'er would soon regain control but hopefully by then Striker would have settled with Avarona by then. A rumble got his attention. "Erm...Avarona?" he said, looking up and seeing a cloud had formed over the two dragons.

"What in the-" began Avarona when suddenly the storm cloud, created by the conflicting hot and cold air, let out a loud crack of thunder and a tornado descended from it. Several lightning bolts crackled through the air. Matt had calmed down and was doing the mental equilivent of eating popcorn, watching the events. Striker took advantage of the new tornado to spit a fireball into Avarona's chest.

Avarona flinched as she was hit and then a nearby lightning strike caused her to jump. The high winds picked her up and started taking higher up in the air. "I'll get you for this!" yelled Avarona as she was blown out of sight. Striker wasn't having it this time and blocked the way with another fireball, knocking her back to ground level. "You took something that wasn't yours." he said, pacing over to Avarona, eyes glowing red again. 'Matthew...the spell you used on Devina...' he said in their shared mind.

"I thought it was a one-shot," responded Matt, though he remembered it and was fully willing to use it. "Only to a non-dragon...you're a dragon at the moment." said Striker, out loud to let Avarona know what was coming. Sonya was whooping for joy in Avarona's head and taunting the Ice dragoness. Striker formed the white energy of the spell and looked at Avarona.

"I will return," said Avarona, "Maybe not in this body, but I won't disappear. Striker replied. "Then we'll be waiting..." he said and fired the spell before letting Matt retake control

--

Matt shook the stars out his vision and looked down at what had been his hands before over at the small groaning dragoness where Avarona had been laying. "Thats the last time you drive, Striker." he muttered. "...and the spell didn't work...she's still there." "It's possible that Avarona's extended presence in her body has caused it to assume that a dragoness is her true form," said Striker, "It is probable that she is stuck like that, but hopefully not."

The dragoness groaned and looked over at Matt. "Lynch...I think I owe you an apology for back at that ice place." it said in Sonya's voice. "Oh, you weren't yourself," said Matt, "Unfortunately, it would seem I'm not myself either." Sonya smiled a bit at that but a shaking got their attention. "Oh no...that gaul guys doing the ceremony...Come on." Said Sonya, running ahead. "No rest for the mercenaries." muttered Matt and followed.

When they got to Gaul's throne room, they saw a tall pillar of purple light coming from the center of the floor. "The Well of Souls," said Striker. "I had a bad feeling that's what it was," said Matt. He and Sonya quickly spotted Cynder, a smashed shackle near her. "Cynder." he called, running over. Sonya kept her distance which was understandable as not long ago she had been indirectly trying to kill them.

"Matt?" asked Cynder. "What is she doing here?" asked Sparx, pointing at Sonya. "Don't worry about her," said Matt, "I banished Avarona, she's just stuck looking like her. Where's Spyro and Gaul?" Cynder looked over at the well. "Down there. Gaul knocked Spyro into the beam and followed him down. Matt looked around and spotted Genghis menacing a few captured guards. He rotated. "Ah, sir and ma'am...a pleasure to see you in control of your own mind again, Ma'am." he said to Sonya.

Matt looked down and saw Spyro and Gaul facing off. "Get him Spyro," he cheered, "Make him bite the dust." Suddenly Spyro unleashed a wave of purple energy that first turned Gaul to stone then made him crumble into dust. Matt gulped and said, "I didn't mean literally."

Genghis also looked over. "He appears to absorbed energy from this beam to augment his abilities...fascinating." he said as Spyro flew back up. His scales were almost black and the young dragons eyes were just burning white orbs. "Spyro...you ok?" asked Matt. Sonya sighed. "Of course he isn't...how many well people have solid white eyes, moron?" she said.

"Spyro, stop!" cried Cynder. "Whoa, calm down man," said Sparx, "It's me!" "I-I can't" grunted Spyro. Cynder jumped up and knocked Spyro out of the beam. As he hit the floor, he lost his dark coloring.

Matt and Sonya also ran over with Genghis in pursuit. "You're ok...man, that stuffs nasty." Matt said and heard Striker murmur "Dark magic often is..." Matt shuddered a bit then realised it wasn't him shuddering. "SIRS...SENSORS DETECT A MAJOR GEOLOGICAL EVENT IN PROGRESS!" yelled Genghis. Everyone just stared. Genghis sighed and said dully. "The mountain is coming apart."

"You've got to get out of here," said Spyro. "We're not leaving without you," said Cynder. "Genghis, you have to get the ship away from here," ordered Matt. Genghis swore in binary as his subroutines made him obey. "CURSE THIS PROGRAMMING!" he yelled as he flew out the ceiling. Matt and Sonya ran for the door only to see it collapse. "Well...this doesn't bode well." said Matt, turning to see the hole Genghis had used become blocked too.

"We're trapped," said Spyro. Things seemed hopeless for a moment, but then Spyro recalled the Chronicler's words, 'Ride out this storm and live to fight another day'. "Get close to me, now!" said Spyro. Matt and Sonya exchanged glances. Matt shrugged. "Thats why they invented time drives." he said and the two got close to Spyro.

Spyro spread his wings out as an orange glow covered all of them. The glow solidified into a large orange crystal with the five of them frozen inside it. Not long after the rest of the mountain collapsed down on them.

Not long after the Mountain of Malefor collapsed, a hooded figure approached the geological ruins. He noticed a half-buried vessel in part of the rubble, seemingly unharmed. Then from another pile of rubble, a small metal orb crawled out.

"Oh, my aching processor." moaned the orb, the lights from its 'eyes' blinking with each word. It swung around and spotted him. The figure quickly readied a bow and arrow but was mildly surprised as the orb said briskly. "Oh...good evening sir...I am Combat Medic AX-193 designated 'Genghis...how may I be of service?"

--

Mr Black stood beside the Chronicler, clad again in his business suited form. "I did tell you...Nullspacers cannot be simply told not to do something." he said calmly, smirking a bit. "It would seem so, Azuth," said the Chronicler, "I had underestimated his strength of will." Mr Black just continued to smile. "Well...at least they have company...it is just as well they have a timedrive on their vessel...otherwise..." The Chronicler interrupted. "Otherwise he would miss your war...why him...a hatchling? Surely there was someone else?"

"Let us say that if he weren't available, there would be... sizeable gaps that could make things turn for the worst." Mr Black just looked back at the image of the sealed room where the gang were. "Yes...definitely for the worst..."

**What will the future be like when our heroes awaken…wait for chapter 10 n see…****Please R&R!**


	10. Rude Awakenings

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul gem saga  
**

**Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings**

**4 years later...**

The collapsed mountain once known as the Well of Souls had remained undisturbed since the Night of Eternal Darkness. But this day, someone was approaching it. A group of goblin like creature with insectoid features was entering the ruins. Two of them were carrying a large chest between them.

A small now slightly rusty spiderbot peered out from under a rock, its camera eye relaying all to its sender...

--

Genghis powered up as his scout sent a live image. "Mr Hunter...you must power up, sir." he said, hovering over to the anthro cheetah that was resting. The cheetah quickly woke up and asked, "What is the matter?" "There are intruders in the crystallized sleepers' resting place," said Genghis.

He suddenly seemed to realise what he'd said. "I wish your people had not programmed me to say that...I am a robot of science." he muttered as the two headed for the mountain as fast as possible.

--

The goblin creatures climbed through the series of caves until they reached their destination: a large orange crystal with four dragons and a dragonfly trapped inside it. The spiderbot that had been tailing the group peered out from the shadows before, as it was bored, darting a straggler in the neck and pulling its unconscious body away. Hey...even spiderbots got bored.

--

Matt's slumber was a series of dreams one after another. However, this dream wasn't as pleasant. In fact, it was probably the worst one he had. It seemed that Matt was back at Sy-Yong, only the buildings were made of stone, not metal. He heard a hissing as several eyes appeared in the darkness. Yellow eyes with slits.

Matt reached for his blaster to find he was in the same clothes he'd wore when he and his sister had arrived...no guns. The first mutant came out the shadows, a kind of draconic anthro...not that matt took details in...he was looking at the bloodsoaked claws.

Faced with no methods of fighting, Matt decided to let his instincts take over for a while. He quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Not that it mattered, with mutants hiding in every dark place. He finally came to a halt in a dead end. He turned in time to see a mutant lunge at his face...and woke up.

--

"Matt? Wake up, Matt." said Sonya's voice. "Oh...I had the weirdest dream, sonya...I dreamt that the job was a double cross and you n me got turned into...dragons." he said as his eyes got used to the light. "Oh hell." he said.

"Kinda looks like we are there, doesn't it?" she commented. The large cavern with lava flowing at the bottom and goblin-like creatures hopping around did give the area a hectic atmosphere. Matt walked over towards an edge to get a good look and to let off some verbal steam at the goblins. "Matt...wait...ack!" Sonya said as both she and Matt came up short, joined by a red beam. For a second two collars, one on both of them appeared. "What in the ancients and all their cockroach shaped paranoia was THAT?" gasped Matt.

The two tried to pull away, but the beam only glowed brighter. The only they accomplished was that they were choked from the tightening of their collars. Cynder sighed. "It's no good...we tried to get apart too...plus this things pinning us down." she said, pointing to a type of stone plug in the centre. Matt looked around. "I dunno about you but this scene brings the word 'ritualistic execution' to mind." At that point several goblins appeared on the platform with the apparent who's who of bladed weaponry at hand. "Matt? next time...keep it to yourself." said Sonya.

"If they want to kill us, why don't they come down and do it?" asked Spyro. Suddenly a deep growling came from below. "Did I say 'ritualistic execution'?" said Matt, "I think a more proper term would be 'ritualistic sacrifice'." A huge creature apparently made of cooled lava reared up. "Oh hell...why not add the Indiana Jones theme tune while we're here?" said Matt, avoiding a blow narrowly.

"It'd be a lot easier to dodge if we weren't chained to the ground," said Cynder as she avoided being flattened by the creature's hand. Matt looked at the stone holding them down. "Looks loose enough..." he said and began to try and push it off.

Sonya quickly started helping him while Spyro and Cynder got to work on their stone. Within a few seconds, the stones were pulled up and shattered. However, the collars remained around their necks. "Ok...the plan half-worked." said Matt as the creature took another swing, this time, smashing a nearby pillar when he missed, not at all bothered that he'd just also squished a row of the goblin things.

Spyro and Cynder dive bombed the creature's hand and attacked until it pulled it back. It growled at them and went back under the lava below. "Think it's gone?" said Matt, looking down "Who cares? Time to exit stage left." said Sonya, leaping to the half fallen pillar, almost strangling Matt who just managed to follow.

Suddenly it sprang up again and tried to grab them. Just then, a cloaked figure appeared, holding a bow and arrow. It aimed carefully and loosened the arrow into the creature's eye. A floating metal ball beside it also fired a blast where the arrow struck. The creature wasn't blinded, but it did cause significant pain. It roared loudly and went back under. The four dragons flew over to where the shots had come from. As if the droid had not been a clue... "Sirs...A pleasure to see you are all fully functional." he said as the figure with them checked the longbow it was holding. "Who's that?" said Matt, looking at the guy.

"That's what I asked him," said Sparx, floating up behind the cloaked figure, "But then he told me 'Shh, you're being too loud'." "I like him already," said Cynder. Matt smirked. "Either way...you saved our butts back there. A pleasure to meet you." he said.

The stranger lowered his hood, revealing a cheetah-like face. "I am Hunter of Avalon," he said, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." "Hunter? You were the one who sent me that letter on Skabb's ship," said Spyro. Matt nodded. "Matthew Lynch..." he said. "Sonya..." said Sonya. A thud from behind got their attention. "I think that things back for round two..." said Matt. "Follow me, quickly," said Hunter as he ran down the hallway. Matt and Sonya jumped back at the ting managed to partially punch his way in. "Best plan I've heard all day." said Matt and he and Sonya followed the others.

As they ran, the dragons had to fly a bit to get over some of the obstacles. Nothing too hard, until the creature from before showed up again. "This guy doesn't give up." said Matt, trying to spit a fireball in its face. Spyro and Cynder took a more direct approach. They charged along one of the stones it threw at them and hit it. They then went over it and got to a small balcony over where Hunter had gone.

Matt and Sonya barely got to the balcony after them. "I really hate this place." panted Matt as he and Sonya reached a room with a huge crystal in the center. "I think we lost him." Hunter, Genghis, and Sparx soon caught up with them. "We must leave here as soon as possible," said Genghis. "Give us a moment to regain our strength," said Spyro as he approached the green crystal.

"It is remarkable," commented Hunter, "How your kind draws strength from these crystals. Dragons are truly remarkable." "Yeah, you'd say that now," said Sparx, "until one tries to kill you. And by 'one', I mean her." He pointed at Cynder who gave him an annoyed glare. Matt rolled his eyes. "Ignore sparx. He obviously got his daily bowl of Paranoia-O's today." he said.

"I am aware of Cynder's past," said Hunter, "but Ignitus trusts her, and that's good enough for me." Then the four dragons put their paws on the crystal's base, causing a bright green light to appear. Within that light was the shimmering blue image of the Chronicler who spoke, "Spyro, as a rare purple dragon, you can wield many abilities others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you: fire, electricity, ice, and earth."

Then the Chronicler turned to Cynder and said, "Cynder, while most other dragons can master only a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon: poison, fear, wind, and shadow." Matt looked over at Sparx as the chronicler said that. "Don't even say a word." he said simply. Sonya looked over at Matt and whispered. "Think he'll be mad that you didn't leave?"

Then the Chronicler turned his attention to Matt and Sonya. "Matthew and Sonya, though not born dragons, you have adopted the forms of very powerful dragons of opposite elements. With you combine Matthew's fire with Sonya's ice, you can manipulate the atmosphere around you." Then the light faded away as well as the Chronicler's image. Matt looked at Sonya. "Well...at least he isn't mad." he said happily.

--

The tunnels finally came to a halt in a huge cavern with a waterfall. "Wow...that...is...big." said Matt, looking up. Hunter quickly sprang up some large blocks and said, "Follow me quickly, our enemy is not too far behind." Matt looked around. "What enemy?" he said and looked back to be eye to eye with the lava creature. "I hate my life...sooo much." he said gloomily and only a pull from Sonya avoided Matt's career being cut short via being flattened. The four dragons scaled the rock face as fast as they could while Genghis and Hunter tried to distract it.

The creature swung a fist at them that they very narrowly avoided. Instead, the fist buried itself in the wall, underneath the waterfall. The creature cried out in pain as the cool water hissed on its hot surface. It gave several yanks before the cooled rock gave way and most of its arm came off. Matt winced. "I think we pissed him off." he said as the creature roared in pain and focused its gaze of the four organic things that had cost it its arm. It made a swipe with its remaining arm as the group ran into another tunnel, almost demolishing the entrance behind them. "What is that thing...and why won't it stay dead?" said Matt, annoyed.

Sonya shot an iceball at the creature. It hissed in discomfort from the coldness and disappeared over the ledge. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled Matt before noticing something. "Hey guys...that thing had those dark crystal things embedded in it." he said. Sonya went to look too and both had to duck a thrown rock. The creature didn't like being spied...luckily it was a bad shot. A final roar was heard from the pit but no more rocks.

Spyro and Cynder approached the arm buried in the wall. A large black-colored crystal was sticking out of one side. "What is that?" asked Spyro. "I don't know," said Cynder, "but it makes me uncomfortable just being near it." "Be careful!" called Hunter, "That crystal is full of dark magic. Destroy it quickly!"

Matt shrugged. "Demolition is what mercs do best." he said and he and Sonya spat several blasts at it. Hunter yelled. "Wait!" but was too late as the crystal exploded, throwing the two mercs turned dragons head over tail. "Matthew, Sonya...are you alright?" said Hunter. "Yes maaa...I'll go to school." blabbered Matt in a drunk voice.

As soon as Matt had recovered his wits, the group continued onward until they came to a large pair of doors. "Beyond these doors lies the surface," said Genghis. "That's great, one little problem though," said Sparx, "How do we get them open?" Hunter pointed to two rollers on either side of the door. "I like t when lifes so simple." said Matt, happily, still a bit dazed.

Matt then looked up and spotted a huge horn above them. "Cool...bet that makes one hell of a door bell." he said. Sonya sighed. "I think it's part of the lock...Genghis? can't you do anything with him?...like tazer some sense back into his brain?" "That horn must be connected to the locking mechanism," said Hunter, "Blowing it should open the door." "My wind breath ought to do it," said Cynder, "But I don't think I can hover and blow at the same time."

Genghis looked at Cynder. "I should be able to support your weight with ease, Ma'am." he said. "Actually," said Sonya, flicking her tail towards some wheels built into the walls, "I think turning those should lower it." Genghis looked over at Sonya. "Fine...I will keep watch." he said in a annoyed tone and went off muttering about annoying organics. "He woke up on the wrong side of the bed...we were only out a few days...right?" said Matt, going over to a wheel.

"Actually, you've been inside that crystal for about four years," said Genghis, not having the proper programming for 'letting it down easy'. Matt, to give the poor guy credit, took it rather well. "WHAT!!!!?" he yelled, accidentally spitting a fireball that missed Genghis by inches. "Oh dear...I'm sure I have a tablet for that." Said the droid, looking at a mini-crater in the wall.

Sonya was a bit calmer, though she let out a small flurry of snow in surprise. "Well... that would explain why Spyro and Cynder look older." Matt looked at them and noticed Spyro and Cynder were larger than before, about teenager-size if he had to guess.

Sparx flew over. "Hey...come to think of it...why aren't you guys any older?" Genghis actually chimed in at that. "Simple...This is not their timeline...time here is passing faster than in Nullspace...at least until the wormhole stabilizes...until then, they age at Nullspace speed." Matt and Sonya looked at each other. "Erm...what he said."

"Right," said Cynder slowly, noting that that the 'jewelery' that she wore while under Malefor's control was starting to appear on her body, "Can you guys start spinning those wheels so I can open that door?" Matt stopped spinning and looked down the opposite end of the horn. "How can a horn be part of a lo…?!!!!!!" He began as Cynder blew the horn.

As the blast continued, the doors started to slowly open. Unfortunately, its sound alerted some of those nasty little creatures. Matt whimpered a bit from the blast and staggered into one of the creatures. Needless to say they were both surprised. Matt recovered first and blasted the creature before it could attack him. "We better keep these things busy while Cynder blows!" he yelled.

Several of the creatures surrounded Matt and Sonya. "Ok, this is a bit too close for comfort," said Matt, "Get lost before I charcoal you!" The creatures simply swarmed Matt and Sonya with a shriek, one clocking Matt across the back of the head with a rock before heading for Sonya. Matt looked up in a daze to see them readying the same rock treatment for Sonya.

A great anger filled Matt, too much for him to physically contain. It erupted out in a great wave of fire that blasted the creatures away. The majority of the creatures were disintegrated but a few still stood...only to meet a berserk Matt, with solid white eyes meet them and begin ripping them apart. Matt just snarled and blasted another creature. "...and why would I want to stop?" he said.

--

Striker came too in Matt's mindscape to find it looking a little different. Black ooze seemed to have appeared in small patches around the strange starship room that signified the metaphysical form of Matt's mind. He sniffed one and guessed what it was at once...Dark magic...Malefors own brand. "Oh no...you idiot." he muttered

"Ok, gonna need to override this," said Striker as he looked at the advanced controls, "Problem is I don't have hands to do this with, let along knowledge of what to do." Strikers senses, honed even after millenia locked away, screamed at him. He ducked as a dark energy blast hit where his head had been.

Striker turned to see what looked like a black version of Matt's dragon form. Striker tensed. Whatever this creature was, he wasn't completely of Malefor's design, evolved and twisted by his magic, but not originating from it. "Get out...this body is mine now...you had your chance to rejoin your master." said the construct...whoever it was and lunged.

Striker dodged it and said, "I don't what part of Matt you came from, but you will not control him." Striker threw a couple of fireballs at it while trying to recall a proper sealing spell. The thing didn't want to give him the chance and pinned him, raising a claw to slash Striker throat. "Goodbye, traitor...HEY!" he said as a hand grabbed the claw. "Ah, ah, ah...Nobody hits Striker but me." said Matt, looking tired. The construct screeched and went for Matt instead in blind fury. "DO WHATEVER IT WAS...NOW!" yelled Matt before being thrown into a wall.

Striker quickly cast the spell, which appeared as a net of bright light. The net wrapped around the construct and dragged it through the wall. It screeched in inhuman fury before it disappeared. "Is he gone?" asked Matt. "He's been contained, but not destroyed," said Striker. "Great...soon there won't be room in here for me." muttered Matt.

--

Sonya finished holding down the screaming Matt as he went silent, the white glare and the strange black energy surrounding him fading to nothing. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked. "Cynder opened the door and you made barbeque strips out of those creatures," said Sonya. Before Matt could reply, a loud roaring filled the room. "Oh, give me a break," groaned Matt.

The lava creature hauled himself up to glare at the annoying dragons before readying a fist and lunging at Cynder, the closest to him. Spyro intervened and smacked the creature's hand a couple of times to get it to back off. "We need to get out of here, now!" he called as he and Cynder started flying towards the door.

"Thats the best thing I've heard today." yelled Matt, taking off alongside Sonya. The creature threw a fireball after the group in frustration, roaring even louder when he missed. The gang eventually found themselves running along a river. The river eventually led above ground to become a tall waterfall at the foot of a great valley.

Matt whooped, obviously enjoying his new flying ability as the group flew along a thermal down the mountainside, following the waterfall. The group eventually made camp for the night in a clearing. Matt noticed the stares the others were giving him. "What really happened when I tore those creature things to pieces?" he said

"Kinda what happened when Spyro got in that evil purple beam at the Well of Souls," said Sparx, "Only fiery. Really fiery." Matt looked around. "I didn't hurt anyone...did I?" he said gloomily. "Not us, but many grublins were slaughtered by your wrath," said Hunter, "We feared we would be next before you returned to your senses."

Matt sighed. "Man..." he muttered and stopped. He and Sonya looked at each other. "We're being watched." said Sonya, looking around at the darkened tree line.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were trying to break their chain. "Nothing's working," said Cynder after Spyro tried to bite through it. "Those collars were crafted by dark magic," said Hunter, "It will be very hard to break their hold on you."

Genghis folded out a buzzsaw. "I could try to remove the..." he began then saw their gazes. "It was only an idea...I could have welded mistakes back on." he said sulkily. Spyro decided to change the subject, "Hunter, what happened while we were gone?" "Unfortunately, on the Night of Eternal Darkness, the Dark Master was able to break free of the Well of Souls. He has waged war against us ever since," said Hunter, "The dragons have fled to the Dragon City while Malefor has lifted up the Dragon Temple above the clouds, a symbol of his dominance over all."

Genghis added. "I did volunteer a surgical nuclear attack...the eldars disagreed for some reason. Matt, overhearing this stared. "Did you get hit by rubble?" he said in shock. Genghis responded. "Why yes...when the mountain exploded...how did you guess?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Intuition." he said and went back to Sonya who had gone to sleep...with a dart in her back? "What the hell?" he said before a similar dart hit him.

Suddenly Cynder fell down as well. "Okay, normally I like seeing her down, but this is weird," said Sparx. Suddenly Spyro fell over as well. "What's going on here?" asked Sparx as he turned to see a dart coming at him. "Noooooo!" he cried before everything went black.

**Who's just given a sedative flavoured welcome to our heroes? Find out next time…****Please R&R!**

**----**

**Authors note: People who read Digital Conspiracy may have noticed that Sonya shares a name with one of the minor villains from that story. This is a coincidence due to the fact that when the 'Digital Conspiracy' story was being written this story was being written at the same time (and was being posted on DA). I apologise for confusion this has caused.  
**


	11. Down in the Valley

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul gem saga**

**Chapter 11: Down in the Valley**

**Dream world**

Matt looked around the barren plateau he found himself on. As usual, Striker was next to him., joined by a chain. "Ok...my dreams usually have more explosions." he said. "This is not an ordinary dream," said a monotonic voice. Matt didn't want to look at where the voice came from, "Oh man, not him again."

Mr Black was standing behind them. "I see that you two have truly got to know each other." said Mr Black without a hint of sarcasm, not that it wasn't there. Mr Black laughed. "Oh...one way or another you won't be sharing for much longer." he said before looking at his wristwatch. "Oh...the sedative is about to wear off...Mr Lynch...try not to kill anyone." he said before the whole dream whited out.

--

When Matt woke up, he found that he was in a small village in a large green valley. Relieved that he was in a beautiful place for once, Matt was about to look around when he felt a tug around his neck. He looked to see that the link between him and Sonya had somehow been fastened into a tall pillar. That dampened his mood somewhat.

Matt looked around at the surroundings. Sonya was still sleeping for the moment but his gaze quickly found Cynder and Spyro, already stirring. "Wow...I like the welcome...makes you wonder what they'd do to the bad guys." he said coldly.

"Maybe they think we're the bad guys," said Spyro. "Not hard to think of that, considering who we're travelling with," said Sparx, who was trapped inside a lantern. Matt turned the glare on sparx. "Zip it." he said shortly. Sonya moaned weakly, coming too. "Oh, my aching skull...who put a grenade in there?" she said weakly.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off," said Matt, "Where are we anyways?" "You are in the Valley of Avalar," said a familiar voice. Matt turned to see Hunter chained to another pillar. "Ah...I'm guessing your little rescue op wasn't official...where's Genghis?" said Matt. "Over here, sir." Genghis was chained to a rock. "I can free myself with ease..." he began. Matt shook his head. "No...bad idea all round. Let's try some diplomacy." Sonya was the one to stare now. "We're still mercenaries...right?"

Then three more cheetahs walked in front of them, the one in the front wore a bright red cape and looked more official looking. "Is he the boss?" said Matt before saying the universal greeting. "HEY, YOU!" he called cheerfully, causing both Sonya and Hunter to wince.

The chief cheetah gave a sneer towards the dragons and said, "Dragons, bah." He turned to Hunter and said, "Do you have so little regard towards our laws that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?" Matt stared at that. "You gotta be kidding me...WE caused all the little gremlin problems?" he said, in an annoyed tone. Sonya stared coldly and added. "Why have you imprisoned us? We have rights." It was Matt's turn to wince. "Probably not...it's not an NSC member world." he muttered. Sonya gulped.

"Chief Prowlus," said Hunter, "Malefor, he alone is the one responsible. This dragon is our last hope, you must see that!" "Yes, yes, the purple dragon," said Prowlus, "I know the story. But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young and I have not forgotten either what SHE has done," waving his sword towards Cynder.

Matt decided he'd had enough of being ignored. "FOR GODS SAKE...Maybe I can understand Sparx being paranoid...but for the love of smeg, Cynder is not that evil dragoness anymore...CAN'T THAT MESSAGE GET THROUGH?" he said, angrily, yelling the last part.

Prowlus was somewhat surprised by the outburst, but then his harsh demeanour resumed himself. "And what of these two? Are they not Malefor's former lieutenants?" "As a matter of fact, they are not," said Hunter, "Avarona has been expelled from Sonya's body, though she still wears her form. And while Striker still remains, he had broken away from Malefor years ago. The human is the dominant mind there."

Matt glared. "Nobody's in charge of me...and I took care of Sonya myself." he said nastily. He hated this smug chief more and more by the second. Prowlus turned to Hunter and said, "I relied on you, Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it. But you chose to abandon us and when you return, you bring the dangers of the outside world with you." "The dangers are already around us," said Hunter patiently, "Don't pretend to ignore them." "Hey can you guys just stop arguing?" asked Sparx, "It's getting awkward for everybody."

"I agree with Sparx...arguing isn't gonna help anyone." said Matt. Suddenly one of the cheetahs shouted, "Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!" Matt growled. "Those things again? Can't they just let us catch our breath for five seconds?" he said angrily. Sonya said. "Let us loose...we can help you fight them."

"Prowlus, this is no time for pride," said Hunter, "the survival of the village depends on it." Matt tried again. "We can handle these guys...let us help." he said. "Our warriors can handle them," said Prowlus. "Now's not the time to be stubborn," said Cynder. "Hey, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get angry," said Sparx, "I'd listen to them if I were you." Prowlus considered this and took a key from his belt that matched the lock on the pillar.

Matt nodded as his and Sonya's lock was undone. "Thank you." he said politely but still in the same cold tone. The grublins came in large swarms. This variety of grublin looked like overgrown bluebottle flies. They didn't seem that tough, but they kept throwing torches to put the houses on fire.

Matt and Sonya charged a group trying to torch a house, Matt blasting them while Sonya breathed ice on the flames to douse or at least slow them down. Matt blasted the door down by melting the hinges and peered inside. "Hello?" he yelled, checking to see if anyone was stuck before looking around to see Spyro and Cynder also kicking grublins around like ten pins.

He saw a female cheetah, surrounded by flames and unable to get around them. "Don't move," said Matt, "I'll get you out of there." "I actually know a trick for this," said Striker and he opened Matt's mouth. Instead of flames coming out, the flames started being sucked in.

Matt gulped it down, eyes crossed and coughed out a genuine smoke ring. "Warn me next time." he croaked before leading the cheetah out the house. Just then Sparx saw several shapes coming out of the sky towards them. "Oh good, dragons!" he called out, "We're saved!" Then they came in closer and their shapes became clearer. They more closely resembled large snakes with gliding wings. "Ah! Those aren't dragons!" called Sparx, "We're all doomed!"

Matt peered at them himself and had to duck as a projectile spat by one of them nearly removed the top of his head. "Genghis...kill." he said angrily. Genghis, who until then had been watching and taking the odd potshot peered up.

One of Prowlus' followers noticed Genghis' movement and said "I better ask Prowlus for the key to that..." His jaw dropped as Genghis simply flew up, bringing up the rock and chain with him. Genghis flew jerkily at one of the attacking dragons before looking down, noticing the rock for the first time and melting the chain, dropping the rock on some grublins like...well...a very heavy rock. Matt smirked. "Genghis is good at his job." he said evilly before joining Sonya in charging the surviving grublins.

The fires were starting to get rather out of control. Then Sonya had an idea. "Say Matt," said Sonya, "Didn't the Chronicler said we can manipulate the atmosphere around us? Doesn't that include making rain?" Matt nodded. "Worth a try...but if we get it wrong...we could cause a remake of Twister." he said before breathing out hot air.

Sonya supplied super cold air. When the two different types of air combined, causing a large cloud to form. The cloud began to grow, flashing with lightning. A few drops of rain dropped at first, growing in intensity until a solid sheet was falling down. Matt looked at Sonya. "I think that went rather..." he said but was interrupted by a lightning bolt as thick as a redwood that struck him right on the horns.

The other dragons rushed up in horror, Cynder blowing away the smoke to reveal Matt, staggering around blackened. "Look at all da pretty birdies." he gibbered, his eyes spinning like fruit machine slots until he fell on his face, crackling with static, face down in a puddle which began sizzling.

The downpour put out all the fires and the grublins and serpents were quickly dispatched with. "Is everyone accounted for?" asked Prowlus. "Not everyone," said one of the cheetahs, "Meadows went out to gather herbs. He hasn't returned yet."

Matt, who was still in the land of the happily electrocuted at this time, gibbered. "I like meadows...nice for picnics..." he said before his head flopped back into the puddle. Everyone paid no attention as despite the fact that Matt had been like that on and off, Genghis said he'd be fine...if a little singed. Sonya gently nudged Matt's head so he wouldn't drown and said. "Would he have gone anywhere in particular?"

"He'd have gone near the waterfall," said one of the cheetahs. "We can go and look for him," said Spyro. Prowlus considered this and said, "Very well, but don't even consider returning without him." Sonya nodded and breathed ice breath down Matt's spine, making him yelp. "I'm up...I'm up." he said blearily.

The dragons flew up the valley towards the waterfall. After a short time of looking, they found a cave in the cliff side that was accessible to a cheetah. Spyro looked into the cave first before being followed by the others. "Hello?" he called and spotted a cheetah, obviously Meadow lying against the wall at the back.

The group was about to approach him when some rocks fell behind them. "It's a trap!" called Cynder. A group of Grublins popped literally out of the ground. "Ok...thats a new feature." said Matt, spitting a fireball at one, incinerating it. The grublins attacked the group, trying to overwhelm them by swarming. However, most of them ended up being frozen in a solid wall of ice by Sonya.

Matt tail swiped a grublin trying to get past them to Meadow. "At least these guys don't use guns." he said. Then larger grublins popped up, ones without wings. They had crossbows from which they shot glowing arrows, which stung when struck. "Me and my big mouth." said Matt, spitting a few fireballs at the newcomers.

As more grublins kept pouring in, Sonya started getting more angry. Eventually her temper reached her end and she started letting loose enormous bursts of ice. The others quickly got behind a stalagmite to avoid being frozen. Fortunately, Meadows was in a corner that was out of the way of the ice wind. The grublins were quickly reduced to statues made of ice.

Matt peered out and gulped as he saw what was left of the Grublin forces. "Wow...now thats a temper. Nice shooting, Sonya." he said, walking over to her. The rock wall behind Meadows cracked and the chains disattached from the wall, letting Meadows drop to the floor. The dragons all went over. "Hi...we'll be your rescue team for...ow." said Matt, stopping his usual sarcastic greeting when Sonya kicked him

"Thank you...for coming to save me," said Meadow, his face grimacing slightly with pain. "We need to get you to the village," said Spyro. "Yeah, the big chief there said 'Come back with Meadows or don't come back at all'," said Sparx. The others gave Sparx a look. "Ok, so it's not exactly what he said, but it's pretty much what he did say." "I had feared Prowlus would have become too distrusting," said Meadows, "but I fear that my leg is broken."

"Great...you're in no state to go anywhere that involves hopping." said Matt. Sonya was thinking. "Hey...I saw fish traps in the river...Meadow...is there any boats near?" she asked "Yes, there's a raft down the river," said Meadows, "If you could bring up here, I could drag myself onto it and float down." "Sounds simple," said Sparx. "But the raft's release mechanism requires weights from the supply cavern. There's a hermit who lives behind the waterfall. He'll have the key." "Ok...we're off to see the wonderful hermit of Avalar." said Matt.

--

A small cave behind the waterfall led to a huge canyon that had the river running under it. Matt looked around nervously. He had been getting the horrible feeling of someone...or something watching fromthe sides of the canyon. "Let's find this hermit and get the smeg outta here double quick This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh please," said Sonya, "Don't tell me you're afraid of the bogeyman." "I don't like this place either," said Cynder as she folded her wings close to her body. Then they heard loud wailing and screaming. Then from the shadows came eerie figures, simian skeletons that moved with a murderous green glow around them. "Now those are really creepy," said Sparx.

Matt groaned. "Oh great...ITS ALWAYS THE DAMN UNDEAD!" he said, blasting a few apart with a fireball while Spyro froze some more solid. More skeletons came pouring out of the shadows. Cynder let out a loud Banshee Cry to stop some in their tracks. Then she used her Shadow Strike to scatter their bones. Spyro's Earth power saw to the rest. Matt rammed the last couple off the cliff into the river. "Enjoy the swim, losers." he called after them.

Then they heard someone approach them. They turned to see a cheetah whose fur had turned grey with age. His face was mostly cloaked by a green cloak he wore. "Why have you returned?" he croaked. "Huh?" said Matt, almost falling into the river himself from shock. "I haven't been here before." he said after he got his footing back.

"Not you, the female," said the Hermit, pointing at Cynder. "Well...she hasn't either...she was busy being frozen in a crystal with us." said Matt. "Yes, she has changed in appearance," said the Hermit, "But your eyes have not. I know you, Cynder, the Terror of the Skies, the Dark Master's puppet."

Matt glared when he saw Cynders discomfort at these words. "Watch it fuzzy or hermit or not, I'll turn you into a furry hat." he growled. "I've changed since then," said Cynder, "I'm, I'm not proud of what I've done." The Hermit chuckled and said, "Is it so easy to turn your back to Malefor?" They heard more howling and they looked up to see more of the skeleton creatures on top of the cliff. "Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows? The Apes too served the Dark Master, but for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty. And this is how Malefor repaid them: doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the power of others, never being fulfilled."

Matt looked up too. He'd had a sickly feeling about the skeletons true identities but had kept silent. "People change, old man. Like Cynder said...she's not that person anymore." he said to the hermit, earning a gaze from the hermit himself.

"A leopard cannot change its spots so easily," said the Hermit, "You should know that well, Striker. You can run, but you cannot hide." Matt shuddered as Striker took control. "Like hell...I have changed...the old me would have been back to Malefors side like a shot...but here I am, old man...here I am." said Striker coldly.

The Hermit started walking away, saying, "The past cannot be changed." Spyro turned to Cynder and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes, no, I mean, I'll be fine," she said, not sounding certain at all. "Well I'm not," said Sparx, "Am I the only one who got the creeps from that guy? Well, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time." He pulled a key out from behind his back.

Striker grinned. "Very sneaky, Sparx...Nice one." he said before handing bodily control back to Matt who grinned as well before looking at where the hermit had gone. "What a nutball." he commented to himself. "Let's get those weights now," said Sonya, "I've had enough of this spot."

--

Matt helped Meadow up the hill leading to the village. The raft had been easy enough to find but hell to pull against the current. Not to mention that more of the grublins had ambushed them half way.

Prowlus looked at the approaching group with surprise, mixed with a little suspicion. "They didn't break my leg," said Meadows, "It was broken when the grublins chained me in the cave. They were the ones who rescued me." Matt couldn't resist a smug smirk at Prowlus. "Fine." said Prowlus glaring at Matt, nodding to two guards who went to get Hunter.

"It appears that you do keep your word," said Prowlus, "I was mistaken to not trust you." Matt was about to reply annoyingly when Sonya accidently stamped on his tail, making him yelp. "We must not delay any longer," said Hunter, "The Dragon Elders are waiting for us at Warfang." Matt nodded happily. "We're off again...so...where's warfang then?" he said innocently

**So the gang are on their way to Warfang. Please Read and Review!**


	12. The Battle of Warfang

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 12: ****The Battle of Warfang**

The group had been following the tunnel for ages by Matt's thoughts. In that time he'd been thinking about several things...top of the agenda being that he might end up stuck in a similar situation to Sonya. If that happened he'd never be able to go back home...not without the NSC wanting to run tests on him.

"It's not so bad being a dragon," said Striker to Matt, "For instance, you can cover greater distances than as a human." "But...well there's no dragons in my home dimension...if me and my sister ever get the opportunity to return...I won't be able to." said Matt gloomily. Sonya looked over at this and Matt realized he'd said it out loud. "What?" she said. Matt sighed. "It's nothing."

Spyro thought it might be a good idea to change the subject. "Who built this tunnel?" "It was built for the dragons by the moles," said Hunter, "along with the city of Warfang in gratitude for the dragons who protect them."

Matt thought about this and wondered how it had slipped by the Maelstrom star when they'd arrived. "Must be well hidden." he said as they turned a corner, revealing the end of the tunnel. "Not anymore, these days," said Hunter, "I fear our enemies will be concentrating their attacks on this place more than ever."

Genghis nodded. "Indeed. This 'Malefor' has quite the armed forces." Matt was first out the tunnel. "If he's anything like what we've faced he should be a piece of..." he said and was nearly flattened by a fireball and landed a inch from him. "...urk." he said

The others quickly got out. "The city is under attack!" cried Hunter, "We must get to the battlements!" Hunter and Genghis headed forward just as another fireball smashed into a tower, sending it down between them and the dragons. "Oh come on." said Matt, angrily. "Just find another route," called Hunter, "We'll meet you at the battlements!"

The group headed down a side street. "What the hell is Malefors damage? He must have known we were nowhere near here." said Matt as more fireballs shot overhead.

Suddenly the group heard cries for help. They looked at a burning building to see moles at the windows and yelled for help. "We have to put out that fire," said Cynder. Matt looked at the fire. "With what? Harsh language?" he said. Spyro spotted a spring that had been shut off. "If we can turn this back on we can use it to put the fire out." he said.

"The switch for it shouldn't be too far away," said Sonya, "And I saw some buckets over that way." The group split up, Spyro and Cynder heading for the switch while Matt and Sonya headed for where she'd seen the buckets. "So...what'll you do when we've finished off Malefor?" said Matt, peering round a corner into a courtyard. The buckets were in the corner...along with several taller versions of the grublins, a few holding swords.

"Well that depends if we live long enough to see that," said Sonya. She sent a stream of ice that froze most of the grublins while Matt torched the rest. "Hopefully I'll be able to find a good sorcerer to change me back." Matt ran over to the buckets and said, "Crap, how are we supposed to carry them? No thumbs." "I guess we'll have to use our mouths," said Sonya.

"Great." said Matt, gloomily and picked one up. "Bleah...it tastes of rust." he said as Sonya grabbed hers. The two of them flew back to see that Spyro and Cynder had already gotten the water flowing. The fire didn't last very long under the impromptu bucket chain that the gang made, despite interference from grublins that arrived.

Matt spat out the bucket handle and said, "Now that that's taken care of, let's get up to the battlements. I'm pretty sure they need our help." The group headed down the street towards the stairs to the battlements. "It won't be too hard...he'd need thousands to get over walls this tall." he said. Sonya, who had gotten up first said faintly "How about millions?" she said faintly. "What are you talking about...oh bugger." Matt said. The lands outside the walls went up to the horizon with grublins, as far as the eyes could see.

He also saw them pushing siege towers towards them, which undoubtedly filled to the brim with grublins. "Hey!" called a voice. The group looked to see a mole working a dragon-shaped catapult. "You guys need to protect the catapult, it's the only thing that can stop those siege towers from getting here!" cried the mole.

The group ran over to the cannons just as several Grublins teleported in. Matt rammed two of them over the battlements. "NO VISITORS!" he yelled after them as they landed with an auditable crunch and dissolved into gems.

Suddenly a large rock struck the catapult. "Help me fix the catapult!" yelled the mole. "How?" asked Sonya. "The gears are down there," said the mole, pointing to two panels on either side. Matt and Sonya ran forward and opened the grille next to the catapult cannon. "Dammit…talk about a gearbox of teeth." said Sonya, pulling a half-smashed gear out and throwing it aside. The two mercs turned dragons began fiddling with the workings.

"Well, compared to how tech is back where we come from, this isn't so complicated," said Sonya. Matt nodded and began moving the gears around. As they worked on it several grublins managed to climb back over the wall. One had a large lump on his head and focussed on Matt. Grublins weren't exactly clever but this one had enough to know that the little red lizard had kicked him over the wall.

"Hey! I'm working here!" yelled Matt. The grublins didn't seem to care and started throwing spears at them. A hail of plasma blasts blew several of the Grublins to pieces and Genghis hovered into view, yelling in his G.I voice "DIDN'T YOU LITTLE WORMS HEAR THE CAPTAIN? NO INTERRUPTIONS!" and with that blasted the grublins back over the battlements.

"Kinda nice to know your back is covered," said Sonya as they finished up and flipped the panel back down. "All done." said Matt. The mole nodded and fired a blast into a siege tower, blowing it apart. However another had just reached the wall futher down and opened to let two dozen Grublins out. "Ah great." said Matt as Spyro and Cynder headed down the wall to attack them. A second tower clunked into place at the opposite end. "Looks like we're up." said Sonya.

The two of them flew over to the other siege tower, shooting out bursts of fire and ice as they went. But as they got closer, their breath attacks seemed to get weaker. "I feel ill." muttered Matt and Sonya had to use the energy chain linking them to drag him out of the way of a grublin. "How are we gonna wreck it if we can't even get close enough?" she said angrily, both of them seeing that Spyro and Cynder were having similar trouble with their tower.

Then Sonya noticed the dark crystal sticking out of the tower. "Those things act as batteries for Malefor's creations, right?" she said. "Yea...but the last time we say one it exploded in my face and sent me mental...remember?" said Matt. Sonya glared. "Then this time get out of its way."

"And don't use blast it, smash it," she added. As she whacked the crystal with her tail, causing some bits to come off. The grublins didn't seem to like that. One of them raised his arm and a bolt of black energy nearly gave Matt a third nostril. "Oh come on...how come they get guns?" he said, hitting the crystal and using the rebound to land on a Grublin.

With one final smash from Sonya, the crystal shattered. And as it did so, the siege tower began to crumble. "TIMMMBEEER!" yelled Matt as the tower wobbled...and screamed a bit when the tower began to fall on them. They managed to get out the way just as the tower crumpled.

"Ok, let's get back to defending that catapult," said Sonya. The two reached the catapult just as the tower Spyro and Cynder were dealing with exploded as its crystal was smashed. There was a roar and Ignitus flew overhead, sending a stream of flame onto a squad of Grublins. "I guess that explains his interest in the city." said Matt as the cannon fired again and blew another tower to matchsticks.

Then Spyro and Cynder flew back from the tower they had just destroyed. Spyro looked down and said, "Uh oh." They looked down to see a large battering ram heading towards the gate. "Oh thats just cheating...why not bring a strider while you're at it?" yelled Matt at them and had to duck back as some ranged grublins took a few pot shots. Spyro looked up at the mole on the catapult cannon. "Can the catapult stop that?"

"Maybe," said the mole, "But I need to reload it now. The levers are back there." He pointed behind him to where two levers were. Spyro and Cynder ran over to the levers as more grublins piled over the wall to meet a hail of ice shards and fireballs from Sonya and Matt.

They pulled down the levers. As soon as the catapult was reloaded, it concentrated its attacks on the battering ram. Matt watched as the battering ram shuddered under the blows before collapsing. "Chalk one up for the good guys." he said. The good mood was ruined when a bang from one of the courtyards was heard. "Ok...what was that?" said Sonya.

"I think they sent something at the gate," said Sparx, "Something big." "Oh goody...it's only been 8 minutes since a giant monster tried to maul us." said Matt, sarcastically.

--

The gate was linking to a huge courtyard. The gate had several grooves in them that linked to two un-lit braziers. The gates themselves were shaking under repeated blows. "Ok, that does not sound good," said Cynder. "We better get ready for whatever's coming through," said Spyro. The gates flew open with an extra large punch and a huge grublin walked through the gates. It seemed to be a bit out of it...till it focussed on them and roared before charging at them.

"Great, a bloody ogre," muttered Matt. The ogre lunged at them, trying to grab them. "Has anyone got a fury to spare? And where's Genghis?" Several blasts were heard from a section of the wall a long way away. "Guess he's busy."

"I don't think just breath attacks will work against this guy," said Spyro, "We need to outmaneuver him." Matt thought about this, dodging an attack. "Least that should be easy. I don't think this guys real brainy." he said and screamed as he was grabbed by the tail and thrown across the courtyard to splat against the wall.

"Matt! Are you okay?" called Sonya. "Easy, peasy, lemon squeezie," said Matt in a dazed voice. "Guess he'll be ok." she said and had to settle for sitting on the ledge Matt was on and spitting ice blasts at the ogre. The Ogre made a swipe at Cynder, narrowly missing before turning to try and block a hail of fireballs from Spyro.

Then Cynder let out a Banshee Wail that startled the ogre. Spyro used the distraction to headbutt the ogre in the gut. The ogre doubled up before a hail of ice blast hit it in the back. "Nice one guys." called Sonya. About that time, Matt started to regain his senses. "Leave something for me!" he called.

The ogre turned at Matts voice in time to meet a quartet of fireballs. It wailed, holding its face before falling backwards. "He's all yours, Spyro." called Matt. Spyro used his Earth Breath to case himself in a large ball of green energy. Then he slammed down into the ogre, causing him to burst into gems.

"Nice...now...about that door." he said, looking over at the gate. Several dozen grublins could be seen on the other side, heading for the open gate. "Time to lock the door." Matt sand and the four dragons began pushing on the door to try and shut it. Hunter had managed to fight his way down there. "You must lock the gate," said Hunter as he indicated the two dragon seals on either side of the gate, "Use your fire breath to light them."

Matt and Spyro both nodded and the four dragons split up, heading for the braziers near the seals. Matt blasted his alight and watched as flames shot up the grooves in the wall towards the dragon seal, causing it to blaze into life.

Spyro did the same on the other side. However, a few more grublins managed to get through the gate. Fortunately, the girl dragons were able to take care of them. Matt watched as Sonya froze a grublin solid before smashing it. "Wow...she's got anger issues." he muttered.

"You would too if your body was being used by an evil dragon spirit," remarked Striker. After an awkward moment, he said, "Oh, right, us." Matt leapt down, landing on a Grublin trying to line up a shot on Cynder before blasting another one. The last few Grublins were quickly got rid of shortly after. "Is that the best Malefor has in his sleeves?" said Matt to Spyro. "This'll be a piece of cake."

Suddenly, an earthquake started to rock the street beneath them. "Haven't you learned not to say those kinds of things?" said Sonya. "Yeah, what she said," said Sparx. "So what was that then?" said Matt and went rigid as a familiar roar was heard. "Oh no, not that guy again." he said weakly.

Suddenly the golem from back in the caverns burst out of the ground, roaring loudly. "Well," said Matt weakly, "At least he still has only one arm." This idea was quickly quashed as the Golem smashed the tower and the rubble began to form into a new arm. "Oh...thats just cheating." said Matt as the Golem headed further into the city.

Spyro was first to realise where it was heading. "The mole families are that way." he said horrified as the Golem headed for the buildings set into the cliff wall. They heard the flapping of wings and they looked up to see Terrador. "We'll try to stop that creature," he said, "You need to get out of here."

"Like hell...we beat it once..." started Matt. "There's no time to argue," said Terrador, "You need to take shelter. We'll deal with the golem." He then flew off after the rampaging golem. "Ok...group vote...do we listen or go help?" Matt said, watching as the Golem swiped at the circling Terrador.

"I vote for fleeing," said Sparx. "Of course you would," said Matt unsurprisingly, "Anyone else?" Spyro said. "We can't let that thing get to where the cities people are hiding." Sonya nodded. "I have to go where Matt goes but I'd love to add blowing up a golem to my record." she said.

"You can count on me," said Cynder. "Ok, four-to-one, we go," said Matt. The group ran along the roofs following the Golem and were in time to see it hit Terrador out the sky. "Dammit...I'm sure he's fine." said Matt to Spyro when he saw the purple dragons expression. The golem however had just noticed them. "Which is more then we can say for us we we don't move." said Sonya as the Golem took a swipe at them.

The dragons flew up and out of the Golem's reach. Then Volteer flew over to them. "How relieving it is to see that all of you are in moderate health," he said. "Still an incomprehendable chatterbox as always," muttered Sparx.

"I think he said he's happy we're not dead." said Matt uncertainly as the golem roared angrily below them before continuing up the side of the wall. "I would normally be delighted in catching up on lost times," said Volteer, "But it would seem that an evasive strategy would be more appropriate for this moment."

"I like that plan...LOOK OUT!" Matt yelled as Volteer was hit by a fireball. He peered over. "He's ok...I think...lets cream that golem." However, the stairs in front of them were badly cracked and damaged. "I don't think it's quite so safe to go up those," said Cynder. Suddenly the staircase became coated with ice, which solidified it a bit more. "Nice job, Sonya," said Matt. "That wasn't me," said Sonya. "Then, Spyro?" "Nope," said Spyro.

The group looked up to see Cyril. "Now that's just cool." said Matt, as Cyril finished off his strengthening of the steps. "You must take shelter immediately," called Cyril, "I will deal with this beast."

Of course, Cyril didn't fare any better. He was struck down, but not killed, by one swipe from the golem's tail. "Why is everyone telling us to hide?" said Sonya. "Probably because it's a bad idea to go up against this thing in the first place," said Sparx.

"Yeah...I'll hide when they actually do a better job than we've done so far." said Matt as they climbed up higher, following the Golems progress. Matt looked back to see faint green flashes on a point on the wall...Genghis having fun probably.

The next Dragon Elder they met was Ignitus. "Young ones?" he said, "What are you doing here?" "Chasing Rocky over there." said Matt, indicating the golem. "It's too dangerous," said Ignitus, "You should take shelter with the others." "For the last time, we're not running away," said Matt, "We're helping you beat this thing whether you like it or not." Ignitus sighed and said, "Very well, if you insist on helping, try to help me lure it near that tower."

The dragons nodded. Sonya looked at Matt then at the others. "Matt's the best bet...his file says he has a knack for annoying people." she said earning a glare from Matt. Matt and Sonya headed towards the Golem and Matt yelled. "Hey there, Rocky...you look a bit hot." Sonya glared at him and he said "Best I could come up with at short notice." he said as the Golem processed the insult and decided to try and grab them.

"You're gonna have to be faster that that!" yelled Matt, "But I guess that's as fast as I can expect a gravel pile to move." By now the Golem was furious and was intent on turning the two annoying fleshies into greasy smears on the floor, following them as they headed for a tower. Ignitus tried to bombard it with flames, but the Golem simply smacked him out of the air. "IGNITUS!" yelled Spyro, running to the edge in time to see Ignitus stopping his fall.

"Ok, so attacking head-on won't work," said Cynder, "Let's try to be quick and precise." "Quick and precise on what?" asked Matt. "If smashing just one of those dark crystals destroyed its arm," said Sonya, "Imagine what would happen when we do it to all the crystals on its body."

"I love the way girls think sometimes." said Matt happily to Spyro as he entertained what would happen when the dark crystals were wrecked. However the way they were headed ended up inside the tower. "How are we supposed to hit it now?" said Matt and jumped as one of the pouter walls fell away as the Golem clambered over it. "...never mind." he said weakly.

"We just have to climb up and hit those crystals," said Spyro. "You make it sound so easy," said Matt. The four dragons began jumping up, quickly reaching one of the crystals and smashing it. However the golem seemed to have wised up a bit since their last meeting and it screamed at them, blowing them off the steps. "Ow...loud." said Matt, wincing.

"We can't let that stop us," said Spyro as they headed up the steps again. "We'll just keep at it till there's no crystals left," said Sonya. It was slow going, hacking away at the crystals and making sure to use what cover was left to avoid the roars bot slowly they began to make progress. However the last crystal was on the Golems shoulder. "Getting to that one will be fun...I don't think." said Matt

"We'll just have to wear it out enough so it will stop moving," said Cynder. The golem however didn't seem very tired. Eventually it swiped down with too much force and its arm got stuck. "Now we've got a chance..." said Matt.

The group ran up the golem's arm and quickly started smashing the crystal on its shoulder. Chips of it flew off everywhere with each blow. Spyro finally finished smashing it off and the Golem began to shudder. "Erm...abandon golem." yelled Matt. The group quickly got off the golem as it fell back down to the ground. The lava parts on its body cooled into black rock before breaking into pieces.

"Well...thats that." said Matt, looking down as the golem finished falling apart. "I wonder if Malefor will take the hint now?" said Sonya.

There was a flapping of wings as Ignitus landed near them. "Young dragon," he said to Spyro, "You never cease to amaze me." Terrador landed next to him and said, "We never lost hope that you would return. Ignitus made sure of that." "I should have come back sooner," said Spyro, "I've let you all down. But that won't happen again." "Spyro, you've done more than anyone could expect of a dragon your age," said Ignitus, "What matters now is that you are here and, what's more, you've returned with your companions."

"Well, it's not like I've had much of a choice in the matter," said Cynder as the snake-like collars revealed themselves, "Seeing how we're stuck together." Matt sighed happily. "The group thats chained together, splats together." he said and was slapped by Sonya.

Ignitus stared closely at the collar on Cynder's neck. "Interesting," he said, "This device is foreign to me. Mason, what do you make of this?" One of the moles came close and took a good look at the collars. "Never have I seen such a thing. It has the mark of evil." "Likely crafted by Malefor himself," said Ignitus, "I fear we shall not be able to remove it."

"Oh great...I'm sure Malefor will just love to hand the keys over." he muttered. "But there has to be a way," said Cynder, "How can we fight back if we have to fight like this?" asked Spyro. "You four have done well to get this far despite this. Do not view these chains as a hindrance, but allow it to be a reminder of the bond you share. Your destinies are now intertwined. And that thought is a hopeful one."

"Yeah...beating the smeg out of evil is easier with friends then on your own." said Matt. Sonya just sighed. "I think the adrenalines gone to his head." she said. Ignitus said, "The battle is over, but I fear this is not over. I believe Malefor will send a more powerful strike against us."

"Let them come..." said Matt, a bit high on the adrenaline of victory. He nearly died from fright when a sneering voice said behind him. "Don't be so sure."

A cloud of purple smoke crackling with dark energy came out of the ground. From it, a dark voice said, "Citizens of Warfang, congratulations. You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer and the end of the world." Matt got over his fright and glared at Malefor. "YOU! You did this to me and Sonya...You'd better hope the others are near me when we meet cause if not I'll turn you inside out!" he snarled.

Suddenly a flare of red light lit up the night. The dragons flew up to a battlement to see the volcano on Malefor's territory erupting furiously. And then an extremely large creature emerged from its crater. "Oh. My. God." said Matt slowly as the group got a good look at the huge monster. "I can see how it earned the name." said Sonya, weakly.

Malefor continued, "The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation. At the end of its journey, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of this world in a torrent of fire and ash. There will be no escape."

"The Destroyer?" said Terrador, "But that's impossible." "Ignitus, I don't understand," said Spyro. "Nor do I," said Ignitus, "The ancients believed this creature brings about the birth of a new world." See," said Sparx, "That sounds like a good thing." "By issuing the destruction of the old world," finished Ignitus.

Matt looked down at Malefor and walked towards him, ignoring the others protests of alarm. "Hey...hey you...yea I'm talking to you, ugly." he said rudely. A bit of the smoke cloud separated to reveal a dark crystal underneath. Malefor's eyes shown from it. "Yeah...if I still had opposable thumbs I'd drop a few nukes on that thick skull of yours." said Matt, angrily before smirking his usual annoying smirk and said "What's the matter? Your regular army doesn't cut it?"

"Savour the breath you hold in your lungs," said Malefor, "There shall not be many more to come." With that, Malefor's crystal went back into the ground. Matt glared after it. "Smug git...thinks he can ruin mine and Sonya's lives and just slink off...coward." he muttered.

"Matt, that was very unwise," said Ignitus, "We have precious little time already without you wasting it with impotent threats and insults." Matt looked a bit glum. "He's just lucky he wasn't here." Cyril spoke next. "This is not a game...this is very real, human."

"But I'm gonna be stuck like this, like Sonya. No offense intended. And I'll probably never be able to get home," said Matt. The others were silent as Matt carried on "Chloe'll have to find a way home alone...all cause I was an idiot and stuck my nose in where I shouldn't have..." he, said, yelling now. He stopped and turned away before lowering his head and saying quietly "I promised her we'd get home together...I deserve this..."

"Matt, I believe your destiny is greater than you think," said Ignitus, "If you truly have come from other worlds, than you're sure to have more worlds to visit. However, if we don't stop the destruction of this one, that will be impossible." Matt was silent before saying. "Yeah...you're right. I still have a job to do." He turned back to them. "Where too next?"

"The beast moves too quickly," said Terrador, "We can't possibly catch up with it. To set out in pursuit would be useless." "Then we shall wait for it to come back," said Ignitus, "and intercept it before it completes its circle. We must pass underground if we are to possess the element of surprise. Besides, it is our only hope of getting into position in time without allowing Malefor to know the city has been left unguarded.

"How we gonna do that? I'd usually say to take the Maelstrom star but I think that's still under a pile of rocks somewhere." said Matt. Genghis, who had hovered over said "Indeed...though it should be operational again in 24 hours." He noticed their glares. "...that's too late, isn't it."

"Fortunately," said Volteer, "I am familiar with a certain cropping of subterranean spaces that should allow us to arrive in position before the Destroyer complete its circumnavigation." The others were silent. Matt finally said apologetically. "I'm sorry...he lost me after 'cropping'."

"I believe he was referring to the old catacombs," said Terrador, "If we can get through them, we should pop in front of the Destroyer as it comes back." "Sounds simple enough." said Matt before stopping, thinking about what had happened so far. "...what's the catch?"

Later, the Dragons, Genghis, and Sparx followed a mole to a large pair of doors. "These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in," said the mole, "They have to be opened from the inside." "Of course...the catch." said Matt glumly. Sonya said. "Where are the switches?"

"They are hidden in various parts of the catacombs," said the mole. Noting their expressions, he said, "They had to be hidden in case someone tried to invade through the catacombs. There are four locks, each one is activated by a gem that is hidden in another part of the catacombs." "Oh great..." said Matt glumly. Genghis began to say "You know...I could always go to the ship and fetch a..." and was drowned out by the "NO!" everyone screamed. Genghis glared. "I'm just saying...its a waste to have nukes and not use them." he muttered.

"Fortunately, there's a crack that leads into the caverns," said the mole, "But it's too small for adult dragons." Sonya muttered "Figures." as they flew up to the crack, Genghis hovering after them.

**This doesn't look good. Malefor's unleashed the Destroyer and our heroes are in a race against time to beat it in a round the world race…and losing is not an option. Please R&R!**


	13. The Underground Ruins

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

The other chars belong to me and Cydra

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 13: ****The Underground Ruins**

Matt and Sonya were first through the crack and looked around at the huge caves that contained the catacombs and what looked like a huge city. "Wow...Tomb raider, eat your heart out." muttered Sonya.

"Whoa," said Sparx, "How far down do you think it goes?" "That's not important right now," said Spyro, "What matters is how we get across and how we get the door open." "Didn't the mole say that we need to find a load of crystals to open up the door?" said Matt. Genghis however was looking in interest at the door itself at some of the mechanisms. Sonya spotted this and said "No...We are not blowing up the door." Genghis sighed. "I'm almost sure there won't be a cave-in if I do."

"Spyro, look at this," said Cynder. The dragons looked at a mural on the wall of several dragons surrounding a purple dragon. "Whoa, is that supposed to be you?" asked Sparx, "They're all worshipping you!" "That isn't me, it's Malefor," said Spyro sadly, "Look at this place. The ancestors must have trained him here. They had such high hopes."

Matt looked up at the murals. "He could almost imagine the hope that the mural makers must have had but as small detail nagged at him. How had the dragons done such detailed work with their own paws? "Hey...I'm gonna take a longer look at this...that ok?" he asked, looking at a small passage in a corner under the mural.

"I would like to examine this too," said Genghis, "important information could be gained from this." Matt, Sonya and Genghis were left to look at the mural. After a minute Matt took a look down the passage he'd spotted. The tunnel led through into what resembled a temple room. Various small plaque-like objects were placed around the room. Genghis said. "How unusual...I believe there is an energy source in this room."

"An energy source?" said Sonya, "but the moles are the most advanced crafters we've seen in the world, and they don't look like they've gotten up to electricity-harnessing level yet." Matt was in the corner looking at some runes on the walls. "I don't think the moles were the first crafters here...take a look...remember what the NSC always has merc's looking for?" he said. Sonya looked and gulped. Every NSC'er had flash training to recognise ancient ruins and the old civilizations writings.

"Dammit...they get everywhere." she said, adding. "The NSC'll be all over this place like ants at a picnic once they read your report." "I don't know," said Matt, "This place has enough troubles already without the NSC- yipes!" The last part was caused when he placed a paw against one of the runes and they started glowing.

For a second there was a terrible feeling of seas sickness and the whole room changed. Suddenly the cracks were gone, the dust vanished and lighting had appeared. People in strange armour stood at apparent guard posts or in white robes at the plaques. The biggest surprise was in the middle of the room. A ancient stood there, a younger version of Mr Black and Chloes own watcher Cydra, standing to attention behind him. The ancient was in heated conversation with a dragon that for a second, Mat thought was Ignitus until it spoke and Matt realised it was female. "Eldar Ember...your damn gift was a disaster...3 quarters of our own Shar'khan troops rebelled against us. The capitols a smoking ruin and they cut off the wormhole to our home world...not to mention stranding your colonists. The surviving council want answers...NOW!"

I had warned you that the power of the dragons may be too much for them," said Ember, "Perhaps it is not the dragon that is so corrupting as it is the human side." "How dare you...we came to your aid when the dark ones tried to launch an orbital strike on your cities...I will not be spoken to like..." he said and backed up as Eldar Embers patience came to an abrupt end.

"Do not perceive me as an ungrateful wyrm!" said Ember angrily, "My kind appreciate what you've done for us. It is you who were unwise when you asked for a favor in return. If you had listened to us beforehand, none of this would have happened!"

"We were desperate...our space armada may be superior but the dark ones ground forces outnumber us 1000 to 1...what would you have done in our position? With an apparently unstoppable army destroying world after world, leaving no survivors...or worse." said the ancient before smirking and adding. "And from what I hear...your species aren't as pure as you seem...what is this I hear about a dragon being banished?" The recording began to flicker, the figures flickering and apparently being knocked off balance. The ancient looked around. "What in the multiverse?" he said and the recording suddenly ended.

Just then, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx walked in. "Great news guys, we've gotten the first two-" Spyro stopped when he noticed the stunned expressions on Matt and Sonya's faces. "What's with you two?" asked Cynder, "You've like you've seen a ghost." Sonya was the first shaken out of it. "Nothing...its nothing." she said. Genghis began to say "But, Ma'am...surely what we just..." but stopped as Matt and Sonya glared at him. "It was nothing, Mr Spyro...a simple left over leisure device that the cities builders left on." "Well, we better get moving," said Sparx, "The other half of that door's lock isn't going to open itself."

--

The other crystal locks proved harder to reach then the first two however. "We have to go down there?" said Matt, looking down the hole into a corridor that couldn't have been more suspicious with a sign saying 'booby trap located here' on it. He and Sonya, like all mercs had experienced the ancients own sense of humour when it came to traps and were being extremely careful.

"Eh, I'm sure it's fine," said Sparx as he floated in, "Quit your worrying." The others followed only for the exit to slam shut behind them. "Sparx...from now on...please don't speak." said Matt dully. Sonya looked around. "At least it's not a fatal trap." she said, looking at the gates blocking the corridor. She stopped when a steady grinding noise started up. The wall was moving. "Why me?" said Matt.

Cynder looked at the gap under the gate and said, "I think I can squeeze through, hang on." She activated her Shadows power and vanished in a cloud of darkness. The cloud of darkness squeezed under the gate where it reformed into Cynder and she activated a switch to open the gate. "Run away." yelled Matt. The other gates were steadily unlocked as the gang headed down the corridor. The wall however appeared to be picking up speed. The group only just avoided a nasty end by turning the corner as the wall shot by. "That....was too close. Bravo, Cynder." said Matt, panting.

"I certainly hope we get something out of this," said Sonya, "That was not fun." The group luckily did, another lock crystal. "This bloody ancients...next time I see Mr Black I'm gonna burn his head off." said Matt darkly, shivering as he personally heard Mr Blacks voice echo in his head with an amused "You could try, Mr Lynch..."

However, the last crystal wasn't so easy, seeing as how a large river of lava crossed their path. "Great," said Matt, "How are we supposed to get over this?" Spyro noticed some windmill-like devices that a ruby topping them. "Hmm," he said, "I don't think this was meant for any of my elements." "Cynder, see if your Fear power will work on this."

Matt watched as Cynder used her fear power to start the windmills off. "Spyro. Me, Genghis and Sonya'll make sure nobody interrupts you..." They stopped as a voice echoed in everyone's heads. "Alert...facility security compromised...security resources heavily depleted. Dispatching remaining sentinel units to eliminate intruders."

"Um, I know we shouldn't rush you, but, SCREAM FASTER!" yelled Matt. "You mean louder," said Sonya. "SCREAM LOUDER!" yelled Matt. Several ape skeletons came round the corner. The only problem was that they seemed to be busy running from something. A beam lashed out round the coroner and one skeleton literally vanished with a sizzling noise. What looked like a metallic hawks head floated round the corner, followed by 5 identical bots. "Additional intruder elements located. Proceeding with sanitization." said the lead bot.

"We'll hold them off," said Sonya, "You guys get to that crystal." The drones proved to be a major pain in the butt, able to manoeuvre round Matt and Sonya's attacks with ease, even while firing. The only good luck was that they were splitting their attention between the dragons and the remaining undead apes and were quite flimsy, one smashed when an ape skeleton leapt on its back and bludgeoned it with a rock.

"Think we can try another atmospheric attack?" asked Matt. "Worth a shot," said Sonya, "Don't think these drones were built to withstand intense weather." The two dragons blasted their breath attacks up at the ceiling and quickly a small tornado began to appear, causing small stones and loose shale to shoot around the room, striking both the apes and the drones out the air. Two drones were left however, having had the bright idea to hide behind a pillar for cover. They flew back out of cover, firing again. One such beam glanced Matt's side, making a black burn on his torso before the drone shot in for the kill...and exploded as an icicle fired by Sonya impaled it through the center.

Genghis was busy dealing with the other drone. It was sort of interesting how the two oddly-shaped machines butted against each other in mid air as they tried to get a grip on the other. Finally Genghis managed to get his buzz saw attachment arm online and cut off one of the drones stabilizers, sending it spiralling into the abyss. "What a rude robot." he commented, looking down.

"Now that that's done," said Matt, "Let's see if those other guys need help with that crystal." "I'm sure they can handle it," said Sonya, "How much trouble could they possibly get into in like 3 minutes?" There was a roaring noise from across the lava and Genghis hovered up to get a look, coming back down and saying "Apparently they can be attacked by one of those Ogre things, sir." Matt sighed. "It was rhetorical."

"Ok, we better get over there and help before they get flattened," said Sonya. The two dragons, with Genghis in tow flew over the lava, using the still moving windmills to arrive in to9me to see Spyro and Cynder double teaming the ogre Matt and Sonya had heard.

"Need some help?" called Matt. "If you wouldn't mind," called Cynder as she narrowly avoided being stepped on. "Sonya...ladies first and all that." said Matt. He and Sonya swooped down and let loose a few of their own breath blasts, forcing the Ogre to split its attention between the first two dragons and these new ones that had arrived.

Of course, this distraction was what Spyro needed to hit its belly with a lightning blast, which weakened the ogre significantly. The ogre roared in pain before Spyro and Cynder used their fury blasts to finish it off. Matt and Sonya landed and Matt winced as he caught the burn he'd gotten from the drone.

"You're hurt," noted Spyro. "Just a little flesh wound, nothing serious," said Matt and flinched a bit in pain, "but that doesn't mean it doesn't smart." Sonya walked over, noticing the burn for the first time. "You're as bad as your file. Hold still. This'll help soothe it a bit." she said and used a very weak version of her ice breath. Matt sighed happily as the ice breathes cold took away most of the pain and made a mental note to be a lot more careful around Atlantean sentinel drones in future. "Thanks." he said

"Now let's take this crystal back to the lock," said Cynder, "The Elders will be waiting for us."

--

Matt and Sonya sat back, watching as Cynder and Spyro activated the last crystal. "So...what are you going to say when you get back to Central station?" said Sonya, suddenly, catching Matt out. He stuttered a bit before looking around. "The last thing these guys need is a handout from the NSC and a battalion tramping around...I won't say anything...I don't care if they find out."

"Won't they be suspicious when they notice us like this?" asked Sonya, motioning her neck towards her body. "If there's no cure...I'm sure I can fit in around here." said Matt, looking at Spyro and Cynder. "They're fine and they were mortal enemies before I arrived apparently."

"Quite so," said Genghis, "And when mating seasons comes around, I'm sure you two will be the pick of the litter, unless you're already planning to be with each other." Matt and Sonya looked at each other for a second and made gagging noises. Genghis knew full well that they would have reacted like that...but even robots have to have fun sometimes.

When the door opened, the Dragon Elders were there, along with several moles and cheetahs. "We got the door." said Matt, happy for a distraction from the worrying images Genghis had sent into his imagination. Genghis added "We saw no holograms whatsoever...ow!" as Sonya flicked a stone at him.

As the posse walked towards the other side to where they hoped to intercept the Destroyer, Ignitus noticed a worried look on Spyro's face. "I know what you're thinking, Spyro," said Ignitus, "Have no worry, young dragon, we'll make it." Matt nodded, overhearing partially. "Yeah, Spyro. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." he said in an attempt to raise spirits.

"I don't understand," said Spyro, "Malefor is about to destroy everything, but you seem so calm." "I don't imagine that Malefor would expect all this effort if he did not feel threatened," said Ignitus. "But why should he?" asked Spyro.

Matt's chest swelled a little bit as he opened his mouth. "Obviously not because of him," said Sparx. Matt stopped and glared at Sparx. "Thanks for the pep talk, sparky." he said darkly to Sparx.

"Throughout our history, there have only been known to be two purple dragons," said Ignitus, "Like Malefor, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything, but instead chose evil and the world has been spiralling in chaos ever since."

Your existence is nature's way of balancing itself." "But tne ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different," said Spyro, "They believed in him, and look what happened." "Malefor draws his powers from destruction," said Ignitus, "Destruction is the only way he knows, Spyro."

"And why should I be any different?" said Spyro, gloomily. Matt stepped in at this. "Because you aren't him...in fact you're so far from being him you'd need the Maelstrom stars sensors to spot him." he said.

Ignitus nodded and said, "I know you, and your heart would not allow you to turn towards Malefor's way. I believe you are destined for great things. To bring about a new age, an age of peace, and I do not see what role destruction would have in that age."

--

Matt wandered off to try and get some peace. The same thought was running around in his head. Sonya had been stranded in dragon form thanks to Avarona. What if he ended up in the same situation? There would be no way he could go back if he wanted the NSC to keep their collective noses out of Avalar and the thought was weighing down on him.

"There is one way we're different from Sonya," said Striker, "Avarona wasn't there to help." "So? Its cause you're in my head that I'm stuck like this in the first place." said Matt, angrily, making a few of the cheetahs look over, confused.

"True," said Striker, "but it's possible I might be the varying factor necessary for the return of your human form. There are several spells in this world for transfiguration purposes, and some that have yet to be invented. I have a feeling one of these will allow me to help you return your body to the way it was born." "No offence, Striker...being a dragon is lots of fun...but I hope you're right." Matt said, fighting off the main image that had plagued him...his sister sobbing over a K.I.A report with his name on.

**So the gang are through the catacombs and now they need a plan to slow down the Destroyer…if it isn't already too late…join us next time and please read and review.**


	14. Beginning of the End

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 14: Beginning of the End**

When the group got out of the caves, they found themselves on a large cliff. They looked around for the Destroyer and it didn't take long to find it. It was on the horizon and heading right towards them. Sparx was pretending that the Destroyer was as small as it looked from the distance and was 'attacking' it with his fingers. "Gotcha, gotcha, er, gotcha, gotcha! Take that! Squishy, squishy!" Matt however was staring in sheer horror at it. "Oh my lord...ITS SMEGGING HUGE!" He said, horrified.

"Perhaps now may be a good time to use the weaponry on the Maelstrom Star," said Genghis. Matt nodded numbly and Genghis threw a salute before saying. "I will return soon." and zoomed off. Matt came to his senses to say. "What was that you said?" before looking around confused before getting back to the 100 ft tall problem at hand. "Any idea how we're going to slow that guy down with something that isn't a planet cracker?" he said.

"How long until it crosses the belt of fire?" asked Terrador. "We might have until midday," said Ignitus, "Maybe less at that speed." Then Cynder examined the area and asked, "Spyro, how deep do you think that canyon is?" "I don't know," said Spyro, "What are you getting at?" Then Cynder and Spyro started staring in a single direction. Sparx, who was in that direction, noticed their staring and said, "What? What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Matt and Sonya also followed Cynder and Spyro's gaze to spot. "...that'll do it...I doubt something like the destroyer handles 300 thousand gallons of water very well." said Sonya. A dam stood proudly in the distance.

"Cynder, you're a genius!" said Spyro. "I have my moments," said Cynder proudly. Then Spyro spoke to Ignitus, "Ignitus, can you stall it long enough to allow us to open the flood gate? If we fill up the canyon with water, it may slow it down enough to give us a fighting chance." "That may work," said Terrador.

Matt smiled happily. "We can help too...if there's one good thing I'm good at, its breaking stuff." Sonya nodded. "Yeah...he broke the coffee machine 5 minutes into the mission here." Then Ignitus spoke to the others, "Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon, no matter the cost. Every moment counts!" "You heard the dragon," called Terredor, "Let's move!" "We will do all we can to give you time," said Ignitus to Spyro's group, "The rest is up to you." Sparx muttered his breath, "No pressure or anything."

--

The gang flew towards the dam as fast as they could. As they got closer they could see a bunch of Malefors minions milling over the structure...apparently already busy, several dozen of the drones from the caves swarming them viciously. Several larger drones were ferrying crystals up to sections of the dam. "Oh, not these guys again." said Matt.

Matt had his eyes on one drone in particular, one with four arms that were shooting out dangerous-looking energy beams. Its torso was pretty large with its head in the middle of its chest. It also had a pair of plasma cannons mounted on its shoulders. It moved on tank treads that it had for legs. "At least our job'll be easier." said Matt when the drones paid no attention to the group, one of the large tank-drones even moving out of their way. "So...how do we drain the dam?" said Sonya, looking around at the drones.

"We need to pull out those plugs," said Cynder, indicating two large pillars that were inserted horizontally into the dam. "Once we release the catch, one of us will have to latch on while the other pulls. The chain should allow us to tug these things out."

Matt and Sonya looked at the huge plug set into the dam. "We'll get the latches this time round." said Sonya and the two flew up to start releasing the latches. Unnoticed as soon as the first latch clicked open, the drones nearby stopped what they were doing to turn and watch. "Ok, which one of us should drag the other?" asked Matt.

Sonya looked at the plug and said. "I've got the better grip...you pull." she said. Matt nodded and Sonya grabbed the end of the plug, digging her claws in. Matt flew as hard as he could, hearing a clunk from the other side of the water, further down the dam as Spyro and Cynder managed to open their plug. The plug slowly began moving open until it clicked into place. "Thats that." said Matt and looked over to see Spyro and Cynder flying towards them. Suddenly the two dragons began flying faster towards them. "What got into them?" said Sonya and heard a whirr. Her and Matt turned to see the tank drone and hear it say "Violation detected...charge is sabotage of construction of auxiliary power unit...penalty is termination."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Matt as he and Sonya ducked behind a stone wall to avoid the tank's fire. The tank-drone turned when a blast of acid-poison hit the ground in front of it, spat by Cynder. "Additional violators detected...submit to sentence." it said, raising its claw-arm and firing an arc of blue lightning at her and Spyro.

It turned as the two dragons dodged and turned in time to see Matt and Sonya flying at it, their energy chain stretched into existence between them. It smashed through the middle of the droid, severing it in half. "Ah...glad that actually worked." said Matt.

"Didn't think it would be useful that way," said Sonya. Spyro and Cynder landed nearby and Cynder looked down at the water being let out by the floodgates. "It's not enough," she said. "What else can we do?" asked Spyro. Cynder glanced up at the dam and said, "We have to lett all the water out, all at once." "No, no," said Sparx, "Here's what we do. We have to let all the water out, all at once. You with me? Let's blow this dam thing up!"

Matt smirked. "Ah...a dragonfly after my own heart...I wonder where Genghis went...he coulda fetched the ship." he said. Sonya looked up at the larger outlets, shaped like dragon heads further up the dam. "If we open both of them the dam should crack." she said before looking at the others. "I was a demolition expert in the NSC army for a year."

But then Cynder noticed several of those glider wyrms nearby. "Uh oh, reinforcements," she said. "I guess they know what we're up to," said Spyro. The drones still working on the dam also had noticed, more lightning arcs from more of the unseen tank-drones shooting out at the glider wyrms. "Well...least they're not fighting us." said Matt. "That's gonna change when we get up there," said Sonya, "Let's move."

--

The progress up the dam was slow going, the group being careful to avoid the drones seeing them. On the way up, Matt voiced his worry to Sonya. "It has to be that computer we found in the catacombs running this show...you heard it...auxiliary power source." "But how would it be able to get over here?" asked Sonya, "Computers can't just pack up and move."

"Who knows what ancient tech can do? Anyway...it's not moved...its making itself a power station." said Matt. The four dragons then had to move on when the tank-drone they'd been waiting to move turned to fire at a trio of glider wyrms. The group finally reached the top to see 12 tank-drones and 20 of the hawk-head sentinel drones waiting. "You will surrender." said the lead drone

"Oh, could this get any worse?" said Sparx. Suddenly a large troll-like creature smashed its way upward through the stone. It wore a battle helmet, carried a club, and had an odd, root-like contraption on his back. It said something in an incomprehensibly guttural tone, but it was probably along the lines of "Do not resist! Your deaths will be swift."

The drones all turned to face this new threat. The lead one intoning "Interference with Atlantean colonial security is a criminal offence." before the drones opened fire. "Quick, while they're deciding who gets to kill us." said Sparx

"Right, we just charge our way through and pull out those plugs," said Spyro. "But won't they turn on us when they see what we're doing?" asked Cynder. "Hopefully, they'll have killed enough of each other by then," said Sonya. The dragons ran through the melee of droids and Malefor's forces to the plugs, quickly trying to pull them open. Matt and Sonya were about to open their plug when a blast of arc lightning knocked them down. A tank-drone, one of its arms just a sparking stump was aiming at them. "All....sharrrr-vir-vir-virk...mus-mus-musssst be destroyed." it stuttered before a lightning bolt from Spyro blew its head off.

"Uh, what are shar-virk, again?" asked Sonya. "I'm not entirely sure myself," said Matt, "But I know it's no compliment to be called one." Matt and Sonya turned back to their plug forcing it open. Something immediately started to happen as the dam began to shake. The drones all began to move towards the far edges of the canyon the dam was set in. "Oh boy...get the feeling they're impersonating rats on the titanic?" said Matt. There was a deafening 'crunch' and a huge crack, water spilling through it formed lower down the dam.

"Time to fly," said Spyro as the group took off. Not a moment too soon as the dragon's head on the dam broke off and fell. Soon after that, the dam split in half and a casscade of water came out and started flooding the canyon. The group watched as the cascade of water rushed down the canyon, carrying alot of the droids with it to flood around the destroyers legs just as it began crossing the canyon.

When the water hit the Destroyer, it didn't knock it over. Instead, it created an enormous cloud of steam and several of his lava parts cooled. But it did slow his pace dramatically. "Now's our chance!" called Terrador, "Attack the Destroyer!" "Now we're talking..." said Matt and he and Sonya went into a dive, heading for the destroyer. Sparx said "Enthusiastic...aren't they?"

The Destroyer was different from any other enemy they fought. For starters, it was so large, it was more like a battlefield. Secondly, they weren't fighting with it directly, they were going for the dark crystals that gave it life. But there were plenty of Malefor's grunts to try and stop them. After sending the 20th off the edge of the destroyer, Matt got a bit annoyed. "Malefors really started to get up my snout." he said, fire blasting another group of grunts. The two were blocking the path to a dark crystal spyro and Cynder were smashing.

"How many crystals are on this thing, anyways?" asked Sonya. "We've wrecked about a dozen...at least this time nothing fell off." said Matt, ducking to allow Sonya a clear shot at a grunt. "My guess is there's like twenty of these things," said Sonya, "We have gotten all the ones that are on its limbs, right?" "I can't see anymore...wait...you don't mean what I think you mean...do you?" Matt said as Spyro and Cynder came back.

"Well, we've gotten all ones on its torso and limbs, but it's still moving," said Sonya, "So that means there's probably one big one inside." "Oh goody." said Matt glumly. "Uh, if that were true, how would we get inside?" asked Cynder. "Through its mouth," said Spyro. "You're kidding, right?" said Cynder. "He's not..." said Matt gloomily. "This was not how I saw this day going...heart surgery on the golems big brother."

"Ugh, I'm going to need a bath after this," said Sonya as they took off. The Destroyer turned its huge head as the four dragons flew straight for it, opening its mouth to roar and must have been as surprised as hell to have them fly down its throat.

The dragons path took them to the golem's 'stomach' a vast cave with a pool of lava, a giant dark gem hovering at its center. "So what's the plan?" asked Matt. "We fly in and hit that think until it breaks," said Spyro, "and try to avoid the lava."

"No worried about that...I'm allergic to incineration." said Matt before he and Sonya started to make their first attack. It was almost their last as a pillar of lava shot up in front of them. Matt, in his surprise, forgot to flap his wings and fell forward. Before he could be touched by the lava, a shield of fire appeared around him. _'Thank me later'_ said Striker in Matt's head as he managed to fly back up. "Th-thanks." said Matt, stuttering as Spyro and Cynder blasted the side of the gem.

Matt and Sonya quickly got in the game and started slamming the gem with their tails. Cracks quickly formed and Matt said, "Alright, I think it's going to blow!" The four dragons had just flew away as the gem exploded, shedding a layer of crystal down into the lava. "It's never easy." sighed Matt.

"Keep after it," said Cynder, "It can't last forever." Matt however noticed something. "Is it me or is that lava higher?" he said before spitting a fireball at the crystal, knocking a few chips off. "I think it's some kind of external defence," said Sonya, "It'll probably get worse the more we break off." "Oh joy...a lava bath." said Sonya. The instincts of her dragon form making her extra tense around the lava. The gem began to crack again before losing another layer. This time a cluster of lava pillars shot up and a rumble was heard.

"That doesn't sound good," said Cynder. "We can't stop until it's completely destroyed," said Spyro. Spyro and Cynder sent out the finale attack in the fom of their fury breath. The blast went clean through the gem like it was made of rice paper. "That'll do it." said Matt weakly. The gem started to crack, letting out beams of purple light and making a shrieking noise. Below them, the lava began to bubble and rise, slowly at first but getting quicker. "Time to leave, I think." said Sonya and started flying for the exit, dragging Matt before he could properly speed up to follow with an "ACK."

The five them were flying as fast as their wings could allow them. They were quite prompted by the fact that the tunnel was collapsing around them and there was a stream of lava coming after them. "Not good, not good, NOT GOOD AT ALL!" yelled Matt as he and Sonya dodged a falling piece of rock and then had to avoid the lava that splashed up.

Sparx, in his panic, grabbed Spyro's face. "Sparx! Sparx, this is no time to panic!" said Spyro. He pulled off Sparx to see that there was a torrent of lava ahead with very confined flying space above it. "Start panicking." "Going up!" Yelled Matt and the four dragons just managed to pull up and shot up the wall, using the lava's hot air to help them.

The four dragons and Sparx were shot out of the Destroyer's left eye. Which is fortunate as lava started pouring out of both eyes. It gave a roar of pain as several parts of its body broke off. "Well...glad thats over." said Matt turning in the air to watch the end of the Destroyer and spotted a familiar ship approaching…the Maelstrom Star. "Genghis...who told him to go get the ship?" he said.

The dragons landed on the sides of the canyons, where the Dragon Elders were waiting. "For all your subtleties, young dragons," said Ignitus, "You certainly know how to triumph with flare."

Meanwhile, the Maelstrom star had landed nearby and Genghis was flying over, an air of disappointment following him. "Sir...if you'd waited...you did say to nuke it." Said the droid, gloomily. Sonya sighed. "You should know to ignore people when they're gibbering like a mad person." she said, smirking at Matt who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Spyro looked at the Destroyer, which was now frozen in place. "What is it doing?" he asked. "I don't know," said Ignitus, "It is most peculiar." Suddenly purple energy started crackling out of its eyes and it started moving forward. "No!" cried Ignitus. "Oh my god...its like the energizer bunny from hell." said Matt angrily, spitting a fireball at the destroyer more out of stress relief then for the good it would do.

"This can't be," said Ignitus. The Destroyer continued to inch forward. Perhaps might not be a good way to put it as every 'inch' for it was several yards. It continued to shed body parts as it moved across the flooded canyon. It seemed like it was going to fall apart before it did, but one hand was able to reach over and cross the fiery wall on the other side.

"Damn it...Genghis?...fetch the nuke." said Matt and Sonya said. "No...don't, Genghis...dammit...whats it take to stop that thing?" There was a great flash of light and the dragons used their wings to cover their eyes. When they looked again, they saw the Destroyer was now dead, but its task had been completed. The Belt of Fire had been completed. "Oh crap." said Matt. Sonya looked horrified. "Oh no." Genghis however said. "Sirs...a significant magi energy build up is in progress...attempting to pinpoint..."

"Ignitus, what can we do?" asked Spyro. "There is nothing that can be done," said Ignitus. But he thought for a while and seemed to have come to a conclusion. He called, "Listen, everyone, there isn't much time. We must take shelter immediately!" "What about the outlining populations?" asked Cynder, "And there are hundreds still inside Dragon City! They need to be warned!" "The Underground City," muttered Spyro, "Ignitus, there are endless caves down there. We saw them. We can lead them there!"

Matt nodded. "And the NSC has...experience with the people who helped build it." Sonya nodded "If anywhere can withstand what's coming...that place can."

Ignitus nodded and said, "But you must stay. I need you four." He turned to Hunter and said, "Hunter, send your falcons to the outlying regions and tell them to get beneath the surface, as deep as they can. Go! All of you!" "I know you're up to something, Ignitus," said Terrador, "I've known you for too long." "Go to the others, Terrador," said Ignitus, "There will be panic and disorder.

A strong leader will be needed. I'll find my way back once I get Spyro, Cynder, Matt, and Sonya through the Belt of Fire." Terrador nodded and flew off. "We have to confront Malefor, don't we?" said Spyro. "I see no other way," said Ignitus, "The Belt is weakening and this may be our only chance to break through."

"Good...I have an urge to kick this guys ass." said Matt. Genghis floated up. "Mr Ignitus, sir...I must accompany Mr Lynch...as he and Miss Sonya are the remaining crew I must follow them and provide support. "Sir...I will simply follow in the ship if you deny me." said Genghis smugly. "Anyway...its not like I'm a living organic…and fireproof."

"But, I always go," said Sparx. "Spyro is right," said Ignitus, "You wouldn't survive in there." "You need to make sure the others reach the underground city in time," said Spyro, "You've been there before. You can guide them." Matt looked out at the wall of fire in the distance. "Believe me, Sparx...I doubt you'll want to come." he muttered.

"But you need me," said Sparx. "Right now, there are others that need you more," said Spyro. Sprax turned to Cynder and said, "Cynder, you have to promise me you'll look after him. We, we've been through a lot together." "I promise," said Cynder.

Then the dragons started flying towards the Belt of Fire. "Be careful, Sparx," said Spyro. "Hey, it's me," said Sparx, "Being careful is all I know." The belt of fire was alot more impressive up close...not to mention deadly-looking. "That...is trouble." said Matt, looking at Sonya who looked petrified, suffering the same panic she'd had in the destroyers heart.

"Don't worry, we're going to fine," said Matt, "I hope." "I should be able to offer some protection from the heat," said Ignitus, "Stay close to me." Then he surrounded himself and the others in a ball of blue light. Matt and Sonya flew up and Matt offered his paw. "We'll be fine." he repeated as the group headed into the flames.

The group headed deep into the inferno, the deadly flames stopped by Ignitus's shield. But then it started to falter a bit. With a substantial strain of effort, Ignitus re-established it. "Ignitus, let's turn back," said Spyro, "There's got to be another way." "Spyro, Cynder, I've never done right by either of you," gasped Ignitus, "Allow me to do this." "What are you saying?" cried Spyro. "My path ends here," said Ignitus, "But yours lies beyond this."

"Ignitus...this isn't the time to be a hero..." began Matt. His objection ended when Ignitus sent the groups field forward, minus himself. "We can help you," said Striker through Matt, "Let us help keep the shield up."

"No, you and Sonya must help Spyro and Cynder," said Ignitus, "Draw strength from each other and follow your heart, it will never fail you. Now go, go, go!" With a flash of blue light, the four young dragons were thrown through the flames and landed on the other side. The group were spat out of the field on the other side, landing in a volcanic area. They got up and Spyro ran back for the belt. Genghis shot forward. "Mr Spyro...the chances of survival are 0.3%" he said urgently.

"Ignitus, noooo!" cried Spyro. "Spyro, stop! It's too late!" said Cynder, "You can't do anything for him now!" "No! He isn't gone!" cried Spyro. "Spyro, let it go," said Cynder. Matt and Sonya ran up too to help try and pull Spyro back. "Are you nuts? There's nothing you can do...Genghis and Cynder are right..." he said.

Suddenly Spyro became surrounded in darkness. "No!" he shouted. "Oh hell." muttered Matt before a dark energy burst knocked everyone away from Spyro. "No! Spyro don't!" shouted Cynder as the magical chain lit up as Spyro tried to fly away. "You can't stop me!" shouted Spyro. "You're right. Only you can do that. Please Spyro. Don't do this," said Cynder.

The words had an effect, Spyro looking sadly at Cynder before flying back down to the ground. Matt spoke first. "I'm sorry about Ignitus...he was a good person." "We have to go on," said Cynder, "He wanted us to." "It wasn't supposed to be like this," said Spyro, "I feel so alone." "You're not alone," said Cynder and she rubbed her neck against his. "We're gonna be with you every step of the way..." said Sonya. Matt nodded and said "Let's go drop kick Malefor."

**So the gang have made it to Malefors land…but at a cost. What awaits them there? Find out next time. Please R&R.**


	15. Endings and rebirths

**Spyro, Cynder and the other spyro chars minus striker belong to Sierra studios...for now**

**The other chars belong to me and Cydra**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Soul Gem Saga**

**Chapter 15: ****Endings and rebirths**

**The Burned Lands**

**Avalar**

The gang had been moving through the volcanic landscape for half an hour. The loss of Ignitus was a huge blow to the group but also had made them more determined to find and stop dead in his tracks. "If only there wasn't so much ash in the air," said Sonya, "We could fly right up to the Temple." "Yeah...this place is a dump...why do evil villains never clean up?" Matt joked to desperately try and lighten the mood.

"Once we get to the volcano, the hot air should be strong enough to lift us straight up," said Cynder. Matt walked round a corner had to jump back to avoid a rock thrown by an ogre. "If we get there..." he said, spitting a fireball at the ogre and its minion backup. Three more ogres showed up, roaring savagely.

"Well...Malefor makes up for the bad housekeeping with the traditional welcoming committee." said Sonya, freezing several minions as they tried to charge their dark magic crossbows. Spyro used his lightning breath to blast several minions, his anger regarding Ignitus's death enforcing his attacks.

Matt spotted this and striker said, 'He wants to be careful...he mustn't' let his anger control him'. Matt said back. "Ah...he must be wary of the dark side, young padawan." getting a confused silence from Striker in response.

Of course, Matt didn't take the joking too far. He glided over to Spyro and said, "Careful not to get too mad. We don't want you wigging out again." Spyro managed to get some control after that but he still looked ready to kill something. "What you need is stress relief," said Matt. Suddenly more grublins came running in over the hill. "Ah, and there's what you can release your stress on."

The grublins didn't last long under Spyro's anger fuelled attacks and when the purple dragon was done there wasn't much left except for craters. "Ok...feel better?" said Sonya weakly. "Actually, yes," said Spyro, "But I still won't be satisfied until we face Malefor."

"I don't think any of us will." said Matt as the group walked by a cliff bordering a huge lava lake and showing off their destination in full...and something else. "Is that the destroyer?" said Matt, pointing. It was indeed the destroyer, slowly dragging its way up the side of the volcano. "I can't believe it's still moving," said Cynder, "It should be dead by now."

"If it drops in that volcano, it will be…and good riddance." Said Sonya. "But wouldn't that set off a chain reaction that will destroy the world?" asked Cynder. "What? That things not a planet cracker." said Matt, confused before Striker gave him a little image of what would happen. "I'm not sure what we can do to stop it," said Spyro, "except to defeat Malefor. It must be moving because of his will." Matt liked that idea a lot. "Groovy. Let's go drop HIM in the volcano..." he said.

"I don't know if that might work or not," said Sonya, "But I'm willing to try it and every other way."

--

The groups morale raised again, Matt inventing increasingly absurd and funny ways of dealing with Malefor to raise the groups spirits. This fell again when they reached the volcano itself, the Destroyer hardly more than a few minutes behind them. Genghis spoke up. "I think it would be a good idea if I went and retrieved the ship...just in case." before zooming off before matt could demand what the case was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Sonya, "though I can't say the same for us." "The air's light enough here," said Spyro, "Let's start ascending." The volcano was a lot bigger close up from Matts point of view and Spyro was right, the higher they got, the less oxygen there was. He was sure he and Sonya would have been out cold from oxygen deprivation had they been in human form. "Finally, this form pulls its weight." he muttered.

They soon arrived at the outside of the temple. While Matt disagreed with all of Malefor's principles, he had to say he had a nice taste when it came to base modelling. Several pieces of grassy ground on large rocks hovered high above the ground below. It also provided a nice view of the area. The group however made a harrowing discovery when they got closer. "Hey...isn't that the door to the dragon temple?" said Matt, in a worried tone.

"It is," said Spyro, "But it looks like it got an upgrade in security. It looks like the only way to open it is to light all the torches." "Malefors really starting to piss me off." said Matt, kicking the wall. "I liked this place and he has to turn it into some floating island reject." "Well, those torches are going to light themselves," said Cynder, "We'll split up so we can cover them quickly."

Matt and Sonya nodded and headed off to look around. None of the group noticed they were being watched from above on the roof of the gated tunnel. The group had to fly to several different points to light all the torches, as well as bashing some minions along the way, but eventually, they were lit.

The gates slid open slowly to reveal a dark passage...with a dragons outline visible. "Ignitus? Is that you?" asked Spyro hopefully as he stepped forwards. The dragon shook its head. "Wrong answer...want another guess?" It walked out of the shadows and was revealed to resemble a teenage version of Terrador. The group backed up cautiously and tensed up even more as the new dragon bowed sarcastically and said "I am Shard, loyal servant of his lord Malefor. You must be Spyro."

"That I am," said Spyro, "We have business with your master and we demand to see him." "I don't think so...and take your false dragons and the traitor with you." said Shard, nodding at Cynder, Matt and Sonya.

"We're not going anywhere," said Cynder. "You're the one that's going," said Sonya. "And that direction is down," said Matt. "Really?" said Shard and suddenly the ground erupted around the group. They narrowly avoided death only to have to dodge rock missiles launched by Shard. "Would you care to like to try again?" taunted Shard.

"Gladly," said Matt and Sonya and they fired blasts of heat and cold, respectively. Shard smirked and a wall of rock shot up in front of him, blocking the blasts easily. "You idiots...I'm a whole different league from my brother, Raptor." he said.

"Perhaps you are, perhaps you aren't," said Matt, "Only one way to find out." Shard smiled warmly. "I like people who think positively..." he said and spat a cluster of earth shots at the group before taking off. Cynder got behind him and used a Shadow Strike. Shard simply parried it and spun his tail, swatting Cynder out the air. "Please...I've got 300 years experience on you...like that'll…urgh." he said as Spyro followed up with a fireball. "I take it back...nicely done...goodbye." he said and spat a earth shot into Spyro's face.

Spyro was knocked down, but far from out. "You're not the only one with the power of Earth," he said as he used his breath to form an Earth Ball around himself. Matt and Sonya meanwhile both tried a combo attack again, using Shards distraction to score some hits. Shard had only just chased them off when Spyro flew into him, encased in his Earth ball. "Oof...now I'm losing patience." he said, angrily, sending a cluster of shards at Sonya. Just as it was about to hit, Matt flew in the way and a shard went through his left wing, sending him down to the ground. "One down, three to go." said Shard evilly.

"Ok, tough guy," said Cynder, "Let's see how well you do against your elemental opposite." She then unleashed a massive Wind attack. Shard didn't manage to shield from this one and was knocked back into one of the islands with a resounding 'BOOOM'. "Urgh...why won't you just die, traitor?" he said, sending a earth shot out infused with dark magic, causing it to explode in the air and send out shards of rock everywhere.

Then Shard tackled Spyro and pinned him to the ground. "Malefor will surely reward me when I bring your skull to him," said Shard, "I hope he doesn't mind the few cracks." Shard raised his front paw to bring it down on Spyro to knock him out. Just as he was about to strike a blast of shadow fire hit him in the back. He turned to see Cynder. "Oh, how cute...you want to die for him...oh well. I'll humour you and make it quick." he said stunning Spyro so he'd have no interruptions, Sonya too busy trying to help Matt back to his feet to aid.

"No!" yelled Cynder and shot an extremely powerful poison blast at Shard. It was so strong, it knocked him off the rock he was on. He tried to spread his wings to regain altitude but something was wrong. He looked at his wings to see that they had been paralyzed from the poison. "How DARE YOU?" yelled Shard, all pretences of politeness vanishing. "You useless wyrm...I'll make you watch as I crush the life from your mate and damn Malefor's wishes." he said coldly and began to focus on the ground around Spyro.

The ground around Spyro started to crack and the cracks were filled with green energy. "You will not hurt him or anyone else ever again!" shouted Cynder as she charged Shard, her head lowered for a headbutt. Shard barely had time to turn his attention back before Cynders headbutt connected with his throat with a horrid 'crack'. Shard could only utter a strangled gasp as he was buffeted away from the impact. Unfortunately for him, that buffet took him to the edge of the platform. Before he could regain his balance, he fell over and there wasn't any platforms below.

Matt and Sonya had managed to reach the edge of the platform Matt had fallen on and watched with grim satisfaction as Shards body fell out of sight. "Good riddance." said Matt before calling over to Spyro and Cynder. "You two ok?" "Ugh, I feel like I've been given a massage with a sledgehammer," said Spyro, "But I think I'll be alright." "I think I'm ok too...the jerk used my wings as a dart board." replied Matt "I can still fly though."

Cynder however looked shaken. "I can't believe I killed him," she said, "Sure I've killed Apes and Grublins, but I've never killed another dragon before." "It was either him or us," said Spyro, "You had no choice." Matt and Sonya landed, Matt a little unsteadily and Matt said. "We can't see Shard...I think he's toast...couldn't have happened to a nicer..." he said and shut up under Spyro's glare. "We'll go make sure he didn't have any help waiting in the passage for us." said Sonya and flew off, all but dragging Matt along.

"What if I am still evil?" asked Cynder, "What if I fall back under his power?" "You won't," said Spyro, "I know you Cynder. The real you. And the real you isn't evil." At that point Matt and Sonya returned. "Looks like the cocky smeghead sent all the guards away...it's a clear shot to Malefor." said Matt.

"Right," said Sonya grimly, "Just up that pillar of light and we'll be crossing swords with the devil himself."

--

The pillar of light was where Malefor had dumped the main chamber of the dragon temple, still basically intact. "This was once a place of wisdom," said Spyro, "But Malefor's corrupted it's very meaning." "Ok...now lets go kick him out of here so we can fix it." said Matt, striding towards the door and yelling. "HEY...COME OUT HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Sonya sighed. "Does he even know the meaning of the word 'stealth'?" she said to herself.

Malefor was waiting for them. He was ugly and mean looking as Matt had imagined. But he didn't seem threatened at all. "Ah, my guests have arrived," he said, "Please, come in." Matt was a bit put off, used from his experience of villains so far to at least expect some sort of evil laugh. "Urm...you do know we've come to blow you up...do you?" he said, feeling he'd not been given the script.

"Such determination to get here," said Malefor, "It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." "No! I'm nothing like you!" said Spyro. "Do you think so?" said Malefor. He chuckled and said, "We'll get to that." "You shut up." said Matt, noticing his friends anguish and spat a fireball in Malefor's direction. Malefor merely flapped his wing and the fireball went out. "I'd rather you not make a mess of my throne room," said Malefor. Matt glared. "How about we use you to mop the floor?" he said and strode forward with Sonya.

"You look so weary," said Malefor, "Allow me to make you comfortable." He gestured with one of his talons towards Matt and Sonya. There was a brief flash of light and the two of them were standing there in their human forms. Then the snake collars reappeared before seeming dispersing into specks of blue light.

Matt and Sonya, unused to biped forms fell over a bit when they tried to get up. "Just you wait till I...ow...get over there." said Matt angrily and Malefor smirked before turning his attention back to Spyro and Cynder.

"There. That's better isn't it? It is the least I could do for you Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me." "Don't listen...he's talking out his...OW...that was my foot, Sonya." called Matt. "You used her!" shouted Spyro. "I used her, she used you, what does it matter really?" said Malefor. Matt yelled "Thats it...I know I left my spare rifle around here last time we were here...where is it?" said Matt, giving up for the moment and looking through some of the junk at the edge of the room.

Spyro turned to Cynder and asked, "What does he mean?" "What? He doesn't know?" said Malefor in mock surprise, "Go on, tell him. You musn't leave him in the dark." "Tell me what?" demanded Spyro. "How she lured you to the Well of Souls. How she tricked you into freeing me," said Malefor. Matt looked up from his search to yell "Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Bosnia."

He suddenly looked down and lifted up the rifle he;d been looking for. "Hah." he said and pressed the trigger only for it to click...empty. "...oh...where is it?" he muttered. 'Your guns empty.' said Striker in his head. "SHUT UP!" yelled Matt, seemingly at no one. Malefor gave him an odd look for a second but dismissed it for the more important duo.

"You're lying!" said Cynder. "Hmm, I find it peculiar how you've chosen to remember things," said Malefor, "Let me assure you, it was you who freed me, Spyro. And it was you who brought me back. And we have Cynder to thank for that." He then allowed himself a moment to indulge in a bit of evil laughter.

"Cynder, is it true?" asked Spyro. "No," said Cynder, "I don't know, I don't know anymore." "Oh, I think you do," said Malefor, "But perhaps you need a little nudge." A ripple seemed to go through the air to Cynder. When it touched her, she became covered in shadows, except for her eyes which were glowing white. "Cynder!" called Spyro while Malefor just laughed evilly.

Sonya turned away from helping Matt find his rifles ammo to see that and glared. She picked up the largest piece of rubble and ran at Malefor, ignoring Matt who tried to grab her. "YOU SON OF A BI...!" she began only for Malefor to blast her across the room to land in the shadows. Matt ran over to her, white from horror.

Sonya was ok, except for the fact that she was dazed and stuck in dragon from again. Matt glared at Malefor and said, "You just wait till I'm ready to fire." He looked back at that and saw a familiar glint of metal. "Sooner than you think..." he muttered and ran over to it.

"Cynder, no!" called Spyro. "Ignitus should have warned you," said Malefor, "You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone. Still, you here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world, refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon." Then Cynder charged Spyro and knocked him over.

"I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind," said Malefor, "but I assure you, there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep, to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world."

Cynder knocked over Spyro again, but he got back up. "No!" shouted Spyro, "I don't believe that!" "Of course you don't," said Malefor, "But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped, prevented from completing my quest. But you, you have carried the flame, be it through your own will or not. Soon the world will be destroyed, and you along with it."

"No!" said Spyro. Cynder then smacked him with her tail. She glared at Spyro and said in a ghostly voice, "Fight back!" Spyro just put his wings around which Cynder kept smacking with her tail. Malefor just laughed at the amusement of this. "Fight back!" demanded Cynder, "Why won't you fight back!" "Because you've left me nothing to fight for," said Spyro.

Cynder's eyes softened and suddenly the shadows melted around her, revealing her normal form. "There's always something," she said in her normal voice. "Argh, so be it!" said Malefor with annoyance, "You've made your choice so you shall suffer the same fate!" Matt by now had just gotten his gun loaded and was aiming triumphantly, so it was probably a good example that the ancients had a sadistic sense of humour that the collar...and his dragon form reappeared at this point. "...It's just not fair." he said glumly.

The same collars appeared around the necks of Spyro, Cynder, and Sonya, the latter having just gotten up. "Prepare to die!" called Malefor as he flew up into the sky above. Matt gulped. "Oh smeg...where's Genghis with the ship?" he said, worriedly. Sonya glared at him "What happened to wiping the floor with him?" she taunted. "Let's finish this," said Spyro as he and Cynder flew after Malefor. Matt and Sonya nodded at each other and flew off in pursuit as well.

Malefor was waiting for them, his great wings stirring the ash clouds around him. He didn't bother with any talking. He went straight for the action and shot out several purple meteors at the four dragons. Matt and Sonya peeled to the side, causing the meteors aimed for them to miss and flew past Malefor, spraying their breath attacks in Malefors face.

Malefor flinched, but was unharmed. Then Spyro and Cynder divebombed him and hit him with their tails. Malefor roared and spat out more blasts, despite the fact his attackers were out of range. "I think he's pissed." said Matt gleefully.

Malefor dived down at Spyro and Cynder, who dodged him and escaped into the ash cloud. Then Matt and Sonya came up from below and slammed into him. "Thats for the captain." yelled Sonya as they peeled away out of range again. Malefor looked down and smiled. "It has begun," he said. The others looked down to see the Destroyer on the rim of the volcano. "Oh no," said Spyro, "We're too late!" "Welcome to the end of the world," said Malefor as the Destroyed slipped into the molten lava.

"Bugger." swore Matt before glaring at Malefor. "Just you wait till Genghis gets here with the ship..." he said. Suddenly an explosion of flame erupted from the volcano. Then large fissures started to spread from it. Matt had no doubt that those cracks were going to spread all over the world. The blast lowered in intensity and the dragon temple dropped to the ground on top of the volcano.

"What is it with villains and volcanoes?" muttered Matt to himself before he and Sonya divebombed Malefor again. Malefor was buffeted, but far from damaged. He tossed Matt and Sonya down towards the ruins of the temple. Spyro and Cynder had landed there to catch their breath. "...I hurt." said Matt faintly from where he'd 'landed'. It hadn't helped that Sonya had gotten the softer landing by hitting him.

Matt quickly had to get over his pain to avoid getting new pain from the purple meteors that Malefor was spitting at them. "Stay close to him," said Cynder, "He won't be able to us from such a close range with his breath attacks." "Good...as long as he doesn't use us for baseball practise." said Matt before the group charged Malefor.

Malefor shot many different missiles at the dragons, mostly of fire and ice. But the younger dragons were able to weave through the attacks to get within striking range. Matt ended up earning the award for cheekiest attacker in existence when he jumped on Malefors head, covered the guys eyes and said "Guess who?" before paying for it by being thrown off. The other three stuck at Malefor with their claws, leaving scratches in his purple armour.

Matt actually bit Malefor before going 'bleah' and saying. "Damn...tastes like meatloaf." before joining in with the scratching. Malefor roared with irritation and tried to swat them away, but that prompted the younger dragons to start blasting him with their breath attacks from a point blank range.

I think Malefor would be putting up an energy shield around himself that the others have to claw through. Malefor roared again and a purple dome of energy surrounded him, deflecting the groups breath attacks. "Hey...that's cheating..." said Matt. "Use your claws!" called Spyro as he and Cynder stared scratching away at the energy shield. Matt and Sonya joined in, clawing desperately at the energy field until rends began to appear.

In a few seconds, they broke through and Spyro and Cynder tackled Malefor. "Let's use our atmospheric attack for all it's worth," said Sonya. "Hopefully it's more than my paycheck," said Matt. Matt and Sonya blasted their breaths into a point above Malefor. The two blasts had just finished combining into a huge storm cloud when Malefor finally threw Spyro n Cynder off. "Hey, creepy...look up." said Matt, pointing at the cloud just as it began to crackle.

The storm cloud burst with a torrent of rain and hail, as well as buffeting Malefor with gale-force winds and lightning bolts. Matt said happily to the others. "Is there not a more beautiful sight then seeing a complete git being char boiled by lightning?"

Then Spyro and Cynder barrelled straight into Malefor with a Fury-charged tackle, which sent Malefor down towards the fragmenting mantle. Matt and Sonya cheered and Matt said "And the judges were pleased with that...definitely straight tens."

Suddenly Malefor appeared behind them and grabbed Matt and Sonya. He flew forward, grabbing Spyro and Cynder as well. He then started dragging them down the volcanic rock harshly. "Get...OFF ME!" yelled Matt, blasting a blast of flame into Malefors hand.

Spyro took advantage of Malefor's brief distraction and headbutted Malefor. He then tackled Malefor farther down towards the planet's core. *Matt and the others joined in, pushing Malefor harder to speed him up. "Have a nice day." said Matt coldly as the core loomed larger. Just as they had reach the core, Malefor pulled away. "You cannot defeat me!" he cried, "I am eternal!" He then shot out a purple fury towards the group, which they countered with their own furies.

The younger dragons struggled greatly to keep from being overwhelmed. But Spyro managed to speak out, "Just...hang...on!" The four dragons poured all their powers into their attacks. That started shifting the tide of power significantly. Soon the combined furies blew through Malefor's and hit him, causing him to fall onto the giant purple gem that made up the planet's core.

Malefor was still for a second but then began to get back up. "Oh come on...will you just give up?" said Matt to Malefor. Malefor stood up and was about to attack the young dragons when the gem glowed brightly. Then what looked like five dragon ghosts made of purple light came out of the gem and hovered over Malefor. "What is this?" demanded Malefor. "I think its your one way ticket to the basement." called Matt gleefully.

Malefor was about to take flight when Matt felt a stir in his brain. He heard Striker's voice briefly say, "Goodbye," before a sixth dragon spirit came out of Matt and dive bombed Malefor. The other dragon spirits joined him and they started dragging Malefor into the planet's core. "NOOOOOO!!!" he screamed before he was completely taken under.

Matt was so shocked he didn't notice he'd turned back to human form. "Striker..." he said faintly. "Best of luck." he added under his breath. A rumble got everyones attention at that. Matt looked like he had the first day he'd arrived, even down to his comm which crackled into life. "Sir? Thank the makers I got you...a class 12 event is in progress...the planet is destabilizing." said Genghis, who was obviously in the Maelstrom star.

The collars around the two pairs' neck had vanished with Malefor. Then they landed on the core. "Spyro," said Cynder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Don't be," said Spyro, "It's over." "Not a chance...Genghis...is there anything on the ship we can use?" said Matt walking to the side to talk to Genghis. Sonya had walked over too to listen. "I'm sorry sir...we would need a full fleet...there's nothing I can do except teleport you all aboard." Matt looked ahead numbly. "Await further orders." he said and turned to face the others.

"So this is it?" asked Cynder. Then Spyro heard a voice flickering in the flames. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world, "said Ignitus's voice, "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."

"I know what I need to do," said Spyro, "Just get out of here, all of you." Matt stared. "You think after all we've been through that we're gonna leave you to face this alone then you're nuts." he said. Sonya said "We're staying." Genghis said over the comm "Orders sir?"

"Spyro, no," said Cynder, "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." "Then we're gonna stay and help you..." said Matt. He turned to his comm and said "Genghis..."

"Take Matt and Sonya away," called Spyro, interrupting Matt. "Affirmative, sure," said Genghis. Matt turned, horrified. "Now wait just a min..." he said, his voice fading away as he and Sonya's forms did the same, shimmering into nothing. "Then I'm with you," said Cynder. Spyro nodded and closed his eyes. A bright light shone out of him and started to spread. As the light spread to the shattering parts of the planet, Cynder's voice could be heard saying, "I love you."

--

Matt stormed into the bridge, pushing Genghis aside. "Get the ship back into range." he yelled as Sonya came in behind him. Suddenly the ship was buffeted as a blast of purple energy emanated from the planet. "There is nothing that can be done," said Genghis, "We have to pull back." Matt looked out the viewport to see yellow energy emerging from the planet. It was clearly in the final stages of destabilizing. Suddenly the energy turned purple and the pieces of the planet began to pull closer. "Go spyro." said Matt smirking ans said "Genghis...take us into teleport range and as soon as the magi energy stops, get em aboard." Genghis however seemed gloomy. "That may be difficult...lifesigns are not detected..."

"What do you mean 'not detected'?" demanded Sonya, "You don't mean everyone on that planet's dead, do you?" "Negative...but the lifesigns from the core have both ceased." said Genghis mournfully. Matt stared for a second at the viewport. He could almost hear Malefor laughing from wherever he'd been sent. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled, punching the wall.

"Matt," said Sonya, "There's nothing you can do. Let's just go home." "No...for a start...you can't go home...not like that...does area 51 ring a bell? Plus...I never trusted this flying junkyards sensors...if they'd worked we wouldn't have fallen for that trap when we arrived." said Matt. "Matt...They're gone..." said Sonya softly and jumped back as Matt glared and said "I won't believe that till I see a body." before sitting at the controls and setting a course for the entrance to the catacombs.

As the ship headed back towards the ground, Matt and Sonya noticed a very big change. Now all of the land was divided into floating masses, sort of like the dragon temple was a couple of minutes ago. The most impressive by far was when they passed over the sea, a giant endless waterfall where one of the cracks had been made. The catacombs entrance finally came into view. A few of the refugees could already be seen and a few ran back inside as they saw the ship circling for a good landing zone.

The ship landed nearby and pretty soon afterwards, the refugees approached the ship as its landing bridge opened. The group started cheering as the duo walked down and died away when they saw them. Matt had carried over a good number of the injuries he'd picked up from Malefor to his human form, the most impressive being a nasty cut down his left arm that Genghis had been forced to bandage. Sonya was covered in soot and bruises as well. The refugees looked expectantly at the ramp for a minute as the eldars and Sparx arrived. Matt caught Terradors eyes and shook his head sadly.

"What happened to Ignitus?" asked Cyril. "He sacrificed himself so we can get through the fire," said Sonya. Cyril turned to Matt and said "And Spyro and Cynder?" Matt just walked off at that, sparx following after him. "Hey...wait up." he called after Matt "Get lost...I'm not in the mood." said Matt.

"I just wanted to know what happened to my brother, well stepbrother," said Sparx, "and I guess that extends to Cynder too." Matt turned. "We couldn't find them..." he said to Sparx, adding defiantly "But they're not dead...I'm sure of it, despite what Genghis thinks." "Then, where are they?" asked Sparx. "Who knows?" said Matt, "They could have ended up on the other side of this planet for all I know."

--

The next day, Sonya woke up to hear a laser drill and came out to see Matt yelling at the spiderbots for nearly slicing half the cliff off. "...for the last time...its only got to be a few feet deep...oh, Hi Sonya." he said, turning as she came up.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonya. She was still sore from all the fighting yesterday and didn't want to have her sleep interrupted for a stupid reason. The spiderbots all pointed accusingly at Matt. "Just leaving something behind...little momento." he said, heaving a tyre sized cylinder into the hole. "Is that a bio-scanner?" Sonya said before sighing. "Yes," said Matt, "It's set to Spyro and Cynder's bio-signatures. When they come into Warfang, this thing will pick them up and alert me."

"Matt, they were in the center of a fragmenting planet. Even after they've put it back together, they'd be crushed and burned by the molten rock. "So? We survived worse...mostly things sent by you." said Matt. Sonya glared and came very close to giving Matt terminal frostbite. Instead she snapped. "Fine...waste an expensive piece of equipment...JUST DON'T DISTURB MY SLEEP AGAIN!" Matt and the spiderbots actually fought to hide behind each other at that. "Yes, Ma'am." squeaked Matt

After Sonya left, the spiderbots snickered to each other and Matt distinctly heard one say 'henpecked'. He turned on them and they all started whistling innocently in different levels of tone until he gave up the glare cause they'd given him a headache.

He started walking off in another direction, mostly to clear his head. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Mr. Black. "Oh great," said Matt, "I suppose I can't expect on a 'Congratulations for saving the world'-type thing, right?" "No." said Mr Black and did the wall pinning trick again. "You have been here long enough already...do I have to spell it out for your primitive brain...YOU. ARE. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. BE. HERE. YET!" he yelled, squeezing Matt with each word.

"Ok, ok," wheezed Matt, "I get the message. I'll go as soon as Sonya's a bipedal mammal again." "That cannot be done. Miss Sonya has aligned to this universe...you know what the NSC will do if she returns now." said Mr Black.

"What, permanently?" said Matt, "But how comes I'm not? And couldn't we have a sorcerer change her back?" "You are a member the of the master dimension...your universe is not as effected by reality fields...plus she was forcibly changed by Avarona...you were not...Striker did all he could to prevent the change...otherwise you would not be leaving either." said Mr Black.

"Ok, I guess there are a couple differences in our situations," said Matt, "I'll be leaving as soon as repairs are ready. I hope Sonya is able to take the news well. Or at least as well as a lady like her can deal with it." "You may find She knows already...and as for your repairs...your ship will make it out the nebula as it is...now leave before I DO put you in her situation." said Mr Black. "I'm saying goodbye first." said Matt and walked past Mr Black before he could answer.

Matt walked out of the ship and found Sonya sleeping under a tree. "Um, Sonya," said Matt uncertainly. Sonya opened one eye and said, "This had better be important or you're going to get frostbite in a place that will hurt when you sit down. And I don't mean your butt." Matt gulped and said. "I'm leaving...I think its best you stay here. I'm sure the Eldars will look after you and now Malefor's pushing up daisies more dragons may come out of hiding." He instantly dived around the corner, expecting icy pain.

"I can't be turned back, can I?" said Sonya. "Well, no, you can't, I'm so sorry," said Matt, "I can only imagine how your family will feel." "I don't have one...the portal that brought me to Nullspace sucked me up while I was on an exchange trip for university." said Sonya. Matt opened his mouth and Sonya interrupted. "Don't even suggest it."

"Right, well, it's an open option," said Matt, "Well, I guess I should be going then. I'll tell the people back at NSC that you're in a better place. And by that, I mean you're dead." Sonya said. "What if they come here? I don't think this place should get the NSC colonial divisions attention." Matt smirked "Who would be dumb enough to set up in a Z class?" he said.

--

As Matt's ship was leaving, it was being watched by the Chronicler. Only it wasn't the same Chronicler that Matt and Spyro had met. The new Chronicler turned as he felt someone watching. Mr Black was standing behind him, smiling. "Mr Ignitus...let me be the first to congratulate you on your new career." he said, wearing the form of an NSC mercenary again.

"I suppose it is a better position now," said Ignitus, "Either this or the afterlife." "I suppose you wonder why I didn't tell him...or why I didn't have him train early...aren't you? Or are you as all knowing as your predecessor?" said Mr Black, taking down a random book and opening it, flicking through a few pages before replacing it.

"I had guessed Matt's true nature long ago," said Ignitus, "Or rather, what his true nature will be. He is to become a Shar-khan, correct?" "Yes...he has no idea...his sister has no idea either. I suppose you think me cruel, letting him face what is to come without knowing. So many lives would be saved if he did know." said Mr Black, evidently trying to get a rise out of Ignitus.

"But more still if he didn't," said Ignitus, "But there will come a time where both he and his sister shall learn and must confront those who had learned before and have failed." "So true...so true. I'm sure Mr Spyro and Miss Cynder have earned their holiday, you would agree?" said Mr Black before shimmering into nothing.

"Indeed they have…" said Ignitus, "I hope the world won't need them again for a long time."

**Epilogue**

**NSC NewsNet Report**

**Two days later**

_...and in Dimensional News, the missing freelancer ship, Maelstrom Star was found today by the Search and Rescue frigate, N.S.S Nightingale after nearly 3 months on the N.S.C M.I.A list. So far only one survivor, the Co-pilot and member of the Sy-Yong five, Corporal M, J, Lynch of Constellation Private Security_ _has been comfirmed._ _C.P.S officials confirm that according to the ship logs, an error in the ships nav-computer resulted in the vessel straying into a Z class universe resulting in the loss of almost all hands. Damage to the ship has backed this up and DARKRIFT have been dispatched to set up a quarantine around the Dragon Eye Nebula where the dimensions entry wormhole is located. In local news..._

**The end?**

**There will be a sequel in mine and Cydra's Voyager saga. Stay tuned for it…this is not the last we've seen of Malefor and his Dragon generals.**


End file.
